Aria's Jurassic World
by TiaxHardy
Summary: Aria and her boyfriend, Owen Grady work as Raptor trainers at Jurassic World. Her niece comes to visit the park and meets two fun boys. But when a asset gets out of containment and things turn to chaos, Aria has to find her niece during all this and two boys but she won't be doing it alone.
1. Raptor Trainers Edited

**Authors Note - So I was watching Jurassic World yesterday and absolutely loved it. After I was done so many ideas came to mind for a story so why not give it a shot. I do like Claire and Owens relationship but I'm keeping it as just friends in this story. Well I hope people like it and don't forget to leave me a review and everything.**

* * *

Owen heard the alarm go off and groaned turning over and hitting it to stop. He sat up turning to look at the woman next to him who was knocked out as always. Owen started to come to the conclusion either she did hear the alarm but just didn't want to.

"Ria, come on we gotta get up time for work." He shook her only for her to groan putting a pillow over her head making him chuckle. "Nice try but that unfortunately is not gonna help you." He snatched it off her head hitting her with it. "Now come on get up, get up."

"Ugh! For god sakes I'm up and stop that." She took the pillow hitting him with it before sitting up. Her long dark brown hair with honey blonde tips tell in her face over her brown eye's.

"Bed hair." Owen pointed out ruffling her hair.

"Oh yeah make it worse." She grumbled he went to touch her head again only for her to grab his hand out of reflex. Aria tilted her head over to him smirking and was met with a smile. "To fast for you Owen."

He shrugged. "Well me myself like it fast how about you?"

"Yeah." Aria nodded before her eye's widen realizing what he just said. They turned to slits as she quickly jumped on him. Her leg's where straddling by his and started hitting him with the pillow. "You-are-a-pervert!" She said while continuing to hit him.

Owen laughed before grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder ignoring all her protest. Him and Aria have been together for almost two years now. Besides him and Barry she was the best Velociraptor female trainer. Not to mention she is the only one he was definitely drawn to how she interacted with them. Her love for dinosaurs was amazing she didn't think any of them where bad. Others may say there creations but they didn't think that. To them they where living breathing creatures with hearts to.

He lowered her to the ground but didn't let go she smiled up at him. He leaned down placing his lips against her's. She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. His hand roamed down Aria's back before pulling her closer. Aria's phone started going off making her break the kiss and walk away.

Owen rolled his eye's. "I wonder who that is." He said in a sarcastic tone.

Looking at the screen Aria laughed. "It's my brother what do you have power's or something?"

"No he just always call when were having us time I really need to see if he has a camera hooked up in here."

"Oh stop you drama queen and go get dressed." Aria waved him off.

He smirked then looking down. "Says to the girl with just a shirt and underwear on."

"Watch it Grady." She said sternly pointing he put his hand's up in defense going in the bathroom.

She shook her head Owen was the only guy she met that understood her. He liked her interest in Dinosaurs not like most guys. Most of them just shrugged it off before hitting her with the samething 'Aren't they extinct.' But when Owen responded differently she was almost shocked. There was not a moment she didn't feel happy and safe with him.

"What's up Bro?" Aria asked as she answered the phone.

 _"Look who's up about time did you forget what today is?"_

"No wha-" Aria paused looking at the date on the calender before slapping her forehead. "Ah crap that's today?"

 _"Yeah hey you been promising Anna this for a and let's not mention you haven't seen her since she was five."_

"Not my fault Avery okay have you forgotten my job it's not like I can come home and drive back. Sorry it doesn't work that way but go on and send her it is her birthday." Aria shrugged feeling defeated.

 _"Already ahead of that she and her bestfriend Amy should be there in another three hours. Take care of those girls Ria i'm serious don't tell me they got eaten."_

Aria rolled her eyes. "Shutup it can happen but I won't gotta go talk to you later." She hung up Owen walked over sitting down next to her.

"You alright?"

"I wish." She sighed.

Owen leaned up patting his lap making her smile a bit before she sat down. He wrapped a arm around her waist before one over her leg's. "Now what's going on?"

"Avery reminded me it was Anna's birthday today I already promised she could come here for a month now. And now she is her and her bestfriend Amy." Aria did little hazz hands before shaking her head.

"Hey, Ria look at me." He turned her head to him. "It's gonna be fine and look we let them tour the park for a bit. And after our shift we go meet up with them, how about that?"

Aria smiled. "That you're the best!" She hugged him.

"Yeah now see that I know now go get dressed." He said pulling away from the hug.

Aria stood up scratching her head. "I really hope Vic isn't there today he pisses me the hell off man. I swear one day I'm gonna just throw him right inside of paddock 9." She growled.

Owen chuckled. "Hey you know I feel the same way but just ignore him."

"I can't he's just so...arghh!" Aria stomped not even knowing what to call him.

"Yeah that's saying a lot." He nodded.

"Oh hush." She waved him off.

Getting dressed Aria put on her black denim short's tan timberland boots. Her tan button down collard shirt with it unbutton a bit up top, and the sleeves rolled up. A black vest like Owen's but smaller and tighter and left her hair that was now wavy out. Grabbing her black fingerless gloves they ate before leaving. Aria kept her gun tucked in the back of her pants just in case.

"Ready to go?" Owen asked getting on his motorcycle.

Aria hoped on holding tightly on to him. "Now I am." He smirked before starting it up and pulling off.

Getting there Aria walked across the steel like cat walk. She pulled out her clicker walking back to stand near Owen. Some other guys where watching but not tourist. Occasionally Owen would catch them staring at Aria and had to tell them off. But Aria seemed to sometimes beat him to it before he could.

"You got there food?" Owen called out.

Aria nodded putting the bucket down. "Yeah I got it quick question, who let's there girlfriend carry dead rats?"

"I did offer to do it." He pointed out. "But I did at least put them in there for you."

"Such a gentleman." Aria smirked they looked up once they heard the pig. The Raptors where definitely right behind it.

"Ready?"

"Born ready." She winked

"Hold It!" Both of them called out at there demand, the four Raptors stopped looking up at the duo. Owen and Aria held up both hands, one with there clicker and one to keep them still.

"Okay, eyes on us." Owen ordered as he slowly started to shift. Along with Aria. "Blue- Blue!" Owen pointed to the named Velociraptor who finally looked up. "Watch it! Charlie, Charlie hey!" Owen called out Charlie shrieked at them.

Aria frowned. "Don't give us that shit today." She looked down she loved them they were a pack but Delta was her favorite. Holding up her own clicker she clicked at Echo and Delta. "Hey, yeah Ibsee you Delta! and you Echo!"

The two Raptors growled at her as she gave them a stern look before shuffling slightly back to the pack.

Owen nodded to her. "Good! And…we're moving."

The duo walked sideways along the catwalk steel. While bringing the quartet of Raptors with them as they edged toward the food. As they reached the bucket Owen held his hand out. "Hold!"

"Good girls, that's good," Aria appraised the dinosaurs as they stopped below them.

Owen picked up a dead rat, holding it up and throwing it to Charlie. "See Charlie? That's what you get."

"Echo!" the Raptor looked up as Aria chucked she threw it. She caught it and her teeth snapped shut with the food inside. She then pulled out another and clicked for Delta's attention, "Delta! This is yours, girl."

Delta's jaw slammed shut on the rat, jumping up to grab it before her tail swayed happily.

"Little show off." Owen muttered before pulling out the largest rat and lifting it in front of Blue. "Blue! This one's for you."

"Oh please you know you like it." She winked. As soon as all the Raptors had finished, they held there hands up again.

"Hold! Eyes up!" Owen called his shifted to Aria.

"And… go!" Aria finished.

The four dinosaurs sped off like lightning leaving the couple standing on the catwalk. They heard a group of cheers from the onlookers and workers there.

"You know Delta loves me more then you right?" Aria asked.

"Really I haven't even noticed, you know a female training Raptors is a turn on for me right?" Owen asked looking over at her.

Aria chuckled standing closer to him with a raised eyebrow. "Is it now? Just when I thought it was girl's with green eye's."

"Your never gonna let that go are you?" Owen brow raised amused.

"I'm completely over it." She put her hands up in defense.

"So you're not jealous?" Owen asked.

Aria folded her arm's over her chest. "Not even a little bit."

"That tone say other wise Ria." He rested a hand on her hip. "You're the one for me alright you know that remember my promise."

She smiled remembering it. "That no matter what happens you're always gonna protect me. And as long as were together we can make it out of anything."

"And I mean that." He looked to see her pretty brown eye's staring back at him.

"I believe you." She nodded.

"There you guys are." Barry jogged over.

Aria smiled giving him a small hug. "Hey Barry."

"Hey man." Owen gave him a bro hug.

"What took you guys so long?" He asked.

"Sleepy head over here." Owen slung his arm over Aria shoulders.

Aria was about to retort when Vic Hoskins shoved his way onto the platform grinning at them.

"Ah, there she is looking great Aria." Vic stated, crossing his arms.

"Vic." Aria nodded.

"You know I was beginning to think I hired the wrong people." Vic nodded. "But you guys got 'em eating out of your palm definitely you with that other one Aria." He nodded.

"Her name is Delta." Aria corrected with a annoyed tone.

"You came on a good day." Owen replied modestly taking her hand. "It usually doesn't end as well."

"Not what you're reports say." Vic smirked.

"Says to the guy that's never been in front of one unless they where caged. Besides if you can't deal with a Raptor you won't be able to deal with any other one." Aria glared at him.

"Coming from the expert herself we all remember what happened with Paddock 9." Vic said.

Owen looked over shooting him a look along with Barry. "Don't ever bring that back up Vic and i'm serious."

Aria just closed her eye's thinking about that her love for dinosaurs got the best of her. Owen told her not to but curiosity got the best of her.

 _Flashback_

 _"Aria you have some crazy ideas but this has to be the most craziest one. I can not let you go in there alone at that." Owen said speed walking next to her._

 _"Hey look it's worth a shot." She pointed out. "You're willing to come along if you want but your not stopping me."_

 _"Aria is doing something man is afraid to do let her live a little Owen." Vic interrupted._

 _"Hey stay out this and no what she's doing is asking for a suicide ticket." He stated looking at her._

 _Aria rolled her eye's. "Whatever Owen i just really want to try so let me okay?"_

 _"Fine..fine but if I see the slightest thing wrong happens i'm coming in. And if you feel something is off you get out of there." He put his hands on her shoulders so they where face to face. "And never turn your back." He warned._

 _Aria nodded smiling. "I understand I'll be fine I promise."_

 _He hugged her one more time before letting her go as she walked to the huge steel Paddock. The door opened as she slid under the bottom. A loud footstep made her look around it was like a small/medium sized forest._

 _She heard a growling like noise. "Rexa?" All she got in return was another low like growl. If somebody heard this they would think she is stupid for this. But Aria had a passion for T-Rex for some reason she always felt like there was more to them._

 _The T-Rex looked at the young girl from the tree's. "Rexa I'm by myself here nobody else just me."_

 _She came out more from the tree's making two loud footsteps. She finally saw her looking dead ahead in her direction. Her hands went up as she did looking at her an amazing creature._

 _Owen looked on with the others that where outside looking at the scene from the laptop. Since Aria had a jacket on they had a small little camera hooked on._

 _Vic nodded. "Amazing let's see how Rexa does when there's more people."_

 _Owen eye's widen grabbing him by the collar ignoring protest from other men. "Have you lost your damn mind huh? Aria isn't in there with Raptor you idiot your gonna get her killed."_

 _"Sorry kid I got my orders...now move in!"_

 _The men slowly started going to the paddock door Owen ran over but hid behind a truck so he wouldn't be seen. He wasn't about to let Vic do this..not to her he wasn't._

 _Aria's hair fell in her face as she looked at Rexa taking a step forward. She pulled her backpack off reaching in it hearing a growl._

 _"Easy girl..easy." She put her hand up not wanting to upset her. Rexa took a loud step forward making Aria raised a brow. "Hey there easy!" She got up leaving her backpack taking a step to her not breaking eye contact. Rexa looked at her in curiosity._

 _A snap of a tree branch stopped them turning to see many of the solider workers that was there. Rexa let out a loud roar making Aria fall back she was so close. Now she was frozen in fear Aria got up to see her large foot coming down._

 _"Get down!" Owen yelled tackling her out of the way just in time. Rexa started going wild attacking the men. Owen helped Aria up as they ran to the door. Hearing a man's scream Aria stopped and looked back with Owen. The guy was having trouble getting out and looked to be the only one left._

 _She ran back taking out a flare popping it. "Come on Rexa follow me!" She called out b_ _efore running with it and Rexa on her tail. Owen help the man up and looked back to see the door slowly closing._

 _"Aria the paddock gate!"_

 _"Just go i'm right behind you!" She yelled out still running before throwing the flare somewhere else. Aria wasted no time getting to the exit only to hear Rexa's loud roar behind her. The gate was almost down and Rexa was right behind her. Aria slid under but felt a sharp pain in her back as she did. Rexa's head and body hit the paddock gate as it was now secured._

 _Owen ran over kneeling down. "Aria come on you alright?"_

 _She hissed in pain but nodded before slowly getting up and hugging Owen crying in his shoulder. He sighed before hugging her back but felt a warm liquid on her shirt._

 _He looked down seeing a long open cut going in a diagonal on her back it wasn't deep but was bad. "We gotta get you some help Ria just hold on tight alright?"_

 _She nodded weakly. "Okay."_

 _End Flashback_

"Aria you okay?" Owen asked snapping her out of thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine seriously it was a dumb idea now that I think about it." She nodded with a fake smile.

In a way she just wanted to get close to her again but Rexa would never trust her again. Vic ruined everything she just wanted to change people opinions about T-Rex's. She didn't want Owen to blame himself which he sometimes did. But she took full responsibility of what happened.

"You still made history kid remember that you where this close." Vic said.

Her head snapped to him. "Yeah until a fat walrus messed it up for me and I failed." She said plainly shooting him a look that could kill.

"Anyway, what do you need buddy?" Owen asked Vic not taking his eye's off her.

"A field test." Vic stated pleading in his voice.

Owen and Aria immediately turned and strode away. Vic followed them still pleading to them his case. "I've just seen they can respond to command. We need to take your research and get it on the field."

"They're wild animals Hoskins." Owen stated, him and Aria turning a corner and heading for the Velociraptors cages.

"Trust us you don't want them in a field." Aria shook her head wanting him to leave.

"I just saw a bond a real bond, between man, woman and beast." Vic replied quickly, stopping in front of the couple.

"Vic-move." Aria gritted out the last part.

"Come on, guys." Vic answered enthusiastically.

Aria rolled her eyes and looked away watching the nearby Raptors with her brown eyes. She couldn't help but smile and wink when Delta caught her and the Raptor tilted her head slightly.

Suddenly Owen grabbed her hand, pulling her after him as he walked past Vic. As they stopped at the other end of the catwalk Barry walked over to them.

"Finally made some progress about deflecting what he says?" Barry inquired.

"Maybe." Owen shrugged.

"He wants to use the girls as damn weapons." Aria fist clenched by her side's.

"Weapons?" Barry repeated, shocked.

The four of them started to walk down the platform heading back towards the cages. Vic sighed.

"Come on, guys it's grown up time drones can't search tunnels and caves. And they're hackable the minute a real war breaks out all that tech is gonna go dark."

Aria scoffed as they turned again almost at the cages. "Yeah, but that tech won't eat them if they forget to feed it."

"Look, look at these creatures." Vic gestured to the Raptors. "They've got millions of years of instinct in their cells. Instinct that we can programme their loyalty cannot be bought. These guys are gonna run straight into the enemies teeth and eat 'em."

Aria snorted out a laugh at his expression and Barry laughed, whistling before walking off. Aria soon started laughing at him shaking her head.

"Wow." She mouthed.

Vic frowned. "What? What's so damn funny?"

"Well you come here and don't know anything about these animals except what you wanna know." Owen shrugged. "You made them and now you think you own them."

"We do own them," Vic stated. "Extinct species don't have rights."

This made Aria stop laughing giving him a glare. "Except for the fact that they're not extinct anymore, are they?"

"Exactly, we're sitting on a gold mine.." Hoskins continued, watching as the pair each picked up a bucket of food and finally went down to the cage.

Aria rolled her eyes as Hoskins went on about how their founder was using the Raptors to stock a petting zoo. And Owen reply with how he doesn't make weapons.

Aria just shook her head as they finished their conversation. Swinging open the metal door she began walking into the cage. She looked when her phone vibrated and pulled it out her pocket.

Owen soon walked in, slamming the cage behind him and locking it so Vic couldn't follow.

"Can you please stop talking it's only been a minute and my head hurts." Aria grumbled reading the text on her phone.

 ** _Anna - Hey Aunt Ria were almost here I can't wait to see you! The island looks so pretty even from afar._**

She smiled about to reply but people yelling made her and Owen look up.

"Pig loose! Pig loose!" One guy shouted.

One of the workers tried to get the pig by using a long metal pole with a handle and a loop for his head. But failed to snatch up the pig and Charlie shot past snagging the pig and pulling the worker in. He fell to the ground with a thump, landing on his back with a groan. The four Raptors snapped their heads around to look at him.

In a split second Owen and Aria started moving she ran to the hatch pressing the button to release the hatch. As soon as there was a gap they both slid under. They pulled therselves up to their feet in the Velociraptors cage.

"Owen, Aria no!" Barry exclaimed running to the door. But it was too late they where already inside.

The four Raptors turned to the trainers as they both held up a hand in a stop motion. Seeing something out the corner of her eye Aria's eyes widened.

"No, No! don't shoot!" Aria exclaimed, shaking her head.

"Hold your fire! Hold you fire do not fire." Owen agreed, holding his hands out to calm the Raptors. "Put twelve amps in these animals they're never gonna trust me and Ria again."

The man who'd fallen in scrambled backwards quickly. Barry grabbed him by the arms and dragged him through the cage before darting back to watch his friends.

"Blue, stand down…" Owen breathed out, staring at the dinosaur. "Stand down." He said again but more sternly.

"Delta," Aria said sternly the animal paused tilting her head curiously to look at her.

Blue screeched at Owen who frowned. "Hey, hey! What did i just say?"

Aria glanced away from Delta to hold her palm out to Charlie. "Charlie easy." She said calmly she screeched at her making Aria's eyes turn to slits. "Hey Charlie! What did i just tell you!" She said trying to calm down the other Raptor Delta edged again.

"Delta, I see you back up." Owen said glancing at her.

"Back up, Echo." Aria instructed, her gaze flickering briefly from Charlie to Echo.

After a few more screeches and shrieks the girls finally started to calm down. Though they slowly started to move towards them. Aria held her hands up, palms facing Delta and Echo. While Owen steadied Charlie and Blue both of there hearts pounding as they stood in front of them.

Charlie started edging closer and Owen looked to her. "Charlie."

Aria followed his stare. "Stay right there."

Owen looked to her as he lowered one hand she stared back as a conversation passed between the two. Aria's reluctantly dropped one of her hands but kept one firmly up.

"Lower the gate," Owen told Barry as their stares not wavering from the animals.

"Are you two crazy?!" Barry exclaimed looking at the two.

Aria chuckled slightly. "Yes, yes we are but trust us and lower the gate."

"Close the gate!" The kid who fell cried from where he sat on the floor.

"Amateur." Aria scoffed earning a slight smirk from her boyfriend.

After a moment of silence the gates started lowering Barry darting there and back to watch. The two of them kept their hands raised to the dinosaurs. Until the last second when they quickly turned and ran sliding under the gate. They rolled under it just as it slammed shut and the dinosaurs lunged forwards.

Aria winced slightly as the four Velociraptors screeched and scratched at the cage, head-butting the iron bars as they tried to get out. They seemed to get bored and moved back slightly still staring at the cage. Barry walked over to help Owen up.

Owen then quickly helped up Aria brushing her off. "Thanks for being my backup."

"Always am and always will continue to be." She smiled before looking over at the guy and moved out of Owen's arms and passed Barry. Aria stooped down tucking hair behind her right ear and the rest in her face on the left. "You're the new guy, right?"

He quickly shook his head. "Yeah."

"You ever wonder why there was a job opening?" Her brow raised and she could tell a million thoughts came to mind. She rested a hand on his shoulder giving him a stern look. "Don't ever turn your back to the cage."

"Yes mam." He nodded.

"Call me Aria I'm not a mam yet." She winked giving him a smile before standing up. Aria walked over to Owen and saw Vic smirk at the two before leaving. "I really can't stand him out of everybody why can't he be the one to fall in there by mistake."

"Because you would take your time getting to him." Owen folded his arms over his chest.

She was about to protest before giving him a look. "Oh like you wouldn't."

"Point taken you coming back with me?"

"Can't Anna is here already have to go find them but I'll meet you back home." She pecked his lips before about to leave.

Owen grabbed her hand making her look back. "Be careful."

"Always will." She smiled before walking off she sighed getting to the truck they had at the cages. "Next stop family duties."

* * *

 **That** **was chapter one I hope people like it don't forget to leave me a review. I'll take good and bad one's doesn't matter as long as some people like it. But see people in the next chapter. : )**

 **Chapter Two - Family Issues & Claire's Job For Two Trainers **


	2. Family Issues & Claire's Job For Two

**Authors Note - Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows means a lot glad people like it so far. But don't forget to leave me a review the more i get the more i write just saying. But hey here's chapter two enoy.**

* * *

Aria drove until she got to the pick up area she got out closing the door looking around. She couldn't believe how many people where rushing to get to the park. Walking she spotted a girl with shoulder length brown hair.

She was wearing blue skinny jeans and a blue tank top. Another girl was with her that had dirty blonde hair. There outfits where similar except the blonde hair girl had a jacket wrapped around her waist.

"Anna!' Aria called out.

The girl with the shoulder length brown hair turned around she spotted her and smile. "Aunt Aria!" She called out running to her with the blonde following.

Aria smiled as Anna hugged her she had to catch her balance so she wouldn't fall. She giggled hugging her niece tightly. "I missed you to Anna."

Anna broke the hug smiling. "I missed you to and i mean really miss. Oh yeah this is my friend Becca."

"Hi nice to meet you Ms. Aria, Anna has told me a lot about you." She extended her hand.

Aria smiled shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you to and knowing Anna i know she did." Aria's smile quickly turned to a confused expression. "Wait a minute i thought her name was Amy?"

"Who told you that?" Anna made a face before sighing slapping her forehead. "Oh man dad."

"Your father is an idiot." Aria said plainly looking at the girls who started giggling. "Well come on birthday girl let me show you where you two are gonna be staying."

They nodded Aria picked up there two suitcases putting them in the trunk before getting up front. She started the car before pulling off towards the park.

"So hey when am i going to meet your boyfriend?" Anna looked over from the front seat.

Aria smiled keeping her eyes on the road. "You will don't worry but the park is on the agengda today."

"Aw can't we come see your Raptors." Anna pouted.

"No you can't don't forget this isn't my vacation time." Aria pointed out.

Anna sighed. "This 17th birthday sucks already."

"It's gonna get better besides i'm giving you something called freedom here. Something your dad barley let's you experience at home."

"Yeah i know." She mumbled.

"So you train real Raptors?" Becca spoke up.

"Yup real as ever everything here is real nothing fake so be very careful." She glanced over to Anna who just looked out the window.

She knew her niece was gonna give her the silent treatment. But she had to accept it this her job to one that has to be taken seriously. After a couple minutes they finally got to the hotel. Aria led them in saying hey to some of the worker's before going up. They walked in the beautiful hotel room both girl's faces little up. Anna went straight to the balcony to look at the view and Becca looked in the bathroom.

Aria walked out to the balcony Anna looked back before looking straight ahead. "Anna i know your mad but i am trying."

"I know you are i haven't seen you since i was five and want to spend time with you. I just wanna know why that is so hard?" Anna turned to her with sad eye's.

"Because my job-"

"Yeah i know your job that's your excuse for everything the reason we never see you at family gatherings. I missed you reading to me at night staying the night over your house. I just missed my aunt period now i see you after all these year's and you're to busy for me."

Aria looked at her niece she wish she didn't leave for all that time but her passion for dinosaurs made her. Her passion for history she couldn't figure out all the stuff she knows if she stayed in Chicago. She loved Anna her favorite niece not to mention her only niece.

"I'm really sorry Anna okay i am." She walked over placing a hand on her shoulder. "I missed you to there wasn't a day i didn't ask your farther about you. Now today just enjoy the park and i promise tomorrow you will be with me all day."

"Yeah, right until something comes up." Anna rolled her eye's. "But what rides are we going on?"

"Don't know that will be up to you and your friend. My friend Leslie will be watching over you guys until i'm off work."

"Saw that one coming."

"An-"

"It's fine i'm use to it by now see you later Auntie." She said before going back inside.

Aria sighed this was gonna be a long weekend that's for sure. She walked out leaving everything they would need before heading down to the lobby. Aria got in the truck before pulling off heading back home.

 _ **Meanwhile.**_

Claire and Mr. Masrani got off the helicopter the other guy gut off and started throwing up in the bushes. Claire kept looking back as they kept walking ahead.

"Are you okay?" She called out.

"He's just being dramatic." Masrani waved him off. "Are you still building?" He asked.

"We planned to open in May..but Asset Containment insisted. That we build the walls up higher. It's bigger than expected." Claire said walking ahead.

Masrani noddded looking up flipping his suit jacket back a bit. "It's a good sign."

"We hit a few speed bumps early on it began to anticipate where the food would come from." Claire said as they got in. "One of the handlers nearly lost an arm the others threatened to quit. If i couldn't guarantee their safety." She sighed the last part.

"So she's intelligent then?" He asked.

"For a dinosaur."

"And that?" He pointed at the scratched up glass area looking at her.

"It tried to break the glass." Claire said with a smile

"I like her spirit." Mr. Masrani nodded as the tree's began to rustle he looked through the glass. A loud footstep echoed through the paddock. "It's white, you never told me it was white." He pointed out as the Indominus rex rustled more through the tree's. Her body lowered so she was now staring at the both of them.

"Think it will scare the kids?" Claire asked

"The kids?" Mr. Masrani repeated with a scoff. "This will give the parents nightmares."

"Is that good?"

"It's fantastic." He sighed excitedly with a smile. "Can she see us?"

"They say it can sense thermal radiation like snakes." She responded.

"I thought there were two of them?" He asked.

"There was a sibling in case this one didn't survive infancy." Claire nodded.

"Where's the sibling?"

Claire turned to him scoffing a smile. "She ate it."

He nodded. "So, the paddock is quite safe then?"

"We have the best structural engineers in the world." Claire reassured.

"Yeah, so did Hammond there's an American Navy man here. Part of a research program one of my companies is running. Then there's a woman who was at the top of my Archeology program. She was the one that went in paddock 9 and survived. People around here has labled Owen Grady, and Aria Mitchell as bad asses."

"I know who they are." Claire nodded.

"Their animals often try to escape they are smart. And they have to be smarter." He put one of his pockets pondering.

"Aria i can understand but him he only thinks he's smarter." She said the last part coldly.

"I want you to bring them in and let him inspect them paddock." He stopped looking at Claire who didn't look so happy anymore. "Maybe they see something we can't."

She nodded. "Yes sir."

Aria pulled up getting out of the truck walking over to where she saw Owen. He was working on his motorcycle but looked up hearing footsteps.

"Hey, where's your niece?" He asked reaching back in his tool box.

"Probably staring i hate my aunt fan club." She sat on the ground next to him resting her arm's on her knee's.

He gave her a confused look. "Why would she do that i thought your niece adored you."

"Did adore me now she just hates me for mostly never being there. I guess she has every right to i did leave for year's."

"Yeah, to follow your dream Ria not for any dumb reason. Your niece is just mad but she doesn't hate you if she did she wouldn't have came." Owen closed his tool box before sitting closer to her. "Now come on i told you we would spend time with her."

"Yeah, i wish Vic stuck me with paperwork that will probably take me forever to do."

"Vic would give you paperwork today." He rolled his eye's. "But just do half of it i got the rest for you."

Aria looked at him. "Seriously?

"Yes seriously." He tucked some of the hair that was out behind her ear. "I got something for you to."

Aria tilted her head to the side looking at him confused resting her legs on the ground. "What is it?"

"Well you know i'm not really the romantic kind of guy that goes on fancy dates. Buy you crazy and extravagant gifts but i try to be when it comes to you."

"Yeah, even though i told you it's okay if your not. I like you for you not what you can buy me i could care less about that." Aria smiled placing a hand on his cheek.

He put his hand over her's taking it down and pulled her over to him. So she was sitting between his legs he had one propped up.

"I know that's what makes you different and the reason i got this for you. It took a while but close your eye's for me."

She nodded. "Okay."

Owen reached in his pocket pulling out a silver heart shaped locket. He held it in front of her so she could see it. "Alright open."

Aria opened her eye's seeing it and took it from him opening it up. It was an old picture of them when they first started training the Raptors. They both where standing in front of a baby Blue and Delta.

She smiled brightly remembering when the Raptors where babies. Aria turned around to look at Owen. "Do you like it?"

"No...i love it!" She threw her arm's around him making him chuckle wrapping his arm's around her waist. "Thankyou Owen."

"No thankyou." He smiled.

Aria broke the hug halfway looking at him. "For what?"

"For just being Aria." He shrugged.

"Yeah, you know my mother said that was one of my strongest traits." She nodded making him roll his eye's playfully. Aria put the locket on and played with the heart.

"Alright go get that paperwork over with so we can go find your niece."

"Yes sir." She smiled getting up going up the steps before turning her head to the side. "I would put the kick stand out on your motorcycle."

"It's already ou-" Owen was cut off by hearing a crash he looked to see his bike on the ground. He let out a huff poking his tongue on the inside of his cheek.

He turned back to Aria who had her brow raised and smirking. "Sure about that sweetheart?"

"Don't you have paperwork to go do honey?" He responded only to hear her laughing while going back in. He just chuckled himself before getting up going over to his bike. After a while he heard the sound of car but ignored it.

Claire pulled up to Owen's little place she got out her silver car resting her blazer on her shoulders. She walked over to see him working on his motorcycle drinking his glass bottle coke.

"Mr. Grady?" She called out making him look over to see Claire. "I need you and you partner to come take a look at something."

He gave her a look. "Why are you calling me Mr. Grady? And who Barry?"

Claire sighed. "Owen, i meant and no not him i'm talking about the only female that's crazy enough to actually train Raptors. I tried seeing where she lives but didn't find anything."

"It's called bravery not crazy just saying." He said whipping off his hands. "But i know you didn't but i'll call her for you."

"Thanks that would help do you need a phone?" Claire asked pulling out her phone.

"Nope no need." He shook his head making her look confused. "Hey Aria! Somebody's here to see you!"

Claire was about to say something until she heard footsteps. Aria walked out with a pen in her mouth looking at the paper's on a clipboard. Her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head. And was now wearing a tan spaghetti strap top.

"Owen quick question, how many yards did Blue run when-" Aria stopped talking once she saw Claire and sighed walking down the steps. "What is it you guys need now?"

Claire cleared her throat not knowing these two where a couple. "Um well Ms. Mitchell-"

"My mother name is Ms. Mitchell my name is Aria but again i ask, what can i do for you?" She repeated.

Aria now standing behind Owen who was still sitting down. Her body was facing Claire but she continued to read the paper's on her clipboard.

"We need you and Owen to come take a look at something if you're not busy." Claire said looking at the two.

"We're pretty busy." Owen responded.

Claire sighed. "We have an attraction."

Aria nodded flipping a page back writing. "That's fascinating." She said uninterested.

"Didn't you say that yesterday night?" Owen stood up Aria smirked but continued writing.

"I'm talking about the dinosaurs, Mr. Grady." Claire said walking closer.

"Owen." He corrected.

"What dinosaur do you want us to take a look at Claire?" Aria asked.

"It's a new species we've made." Claire said.

Aria's hand stopped as her eye's flickered up from her work. "Seriously?"

"You just went and made a new dinosaur?" Owen asked as him and Aria shared the same look.

Claire nodded. "Yeah, it's kind of what we do here the exhibit opens to the public in three weeks. Mr. Masrani wanted me to consult with the two of you."

Owen nodded. "You wanna consult here or in my bungalow?" He said in a voice chuckling a bit both girls looked at him. Claire shook her head.

Aria glared at him. "That's not funny."

He shrugged. "Oh come on it's a little funny."

"Do you see my me laughing?" Her brow raised.

"No."

"Do you see her laughing?" He shook his head 'No' Aria nodded. "Okay then it's not funny."

He sighed knowing she was now mad. "Ria-"

"Later Mr. Grady." She gave him a hand.

"Wow seriously?" Owen shook his head at her.

Claire watched in amusement Aria may be a little mean but she liked her attitude. Even though she wasn't sure if Aria already knew the use to date.

Aria then turned her attention back to Claire. "Anyway, what do you need us to do?"

"We'd like you to evaluate the paddock for vulnerabilities."

"Why us?" Owen brow raised.

Claire shrugged. "I guess Mr. Masrani thinks, since you two are able to control the Raptors-"

"Is it all about control with you?" Aria asked resting a hand on her belt buckle.

"Yup." Owen answered. "Me and Aria don't control the Raptors it's a relationship."

Aria nodded. "It's based on mutual respect having a connection with them. So remember what we do and you guys try to do is different."

"Yeah, but now you see why me and her never had a second date." Owen scoffed this made Aria snort out a small laugh and look down.

"Excuse me?" Claire said a bit offended. "I never wanted a second date."

"Who prints out an itinerary for a night out?"

"An itinerary?" Aria repeated looking at Claire shrugging. "For what?"

"I'm an organized person."

"What kind of a diet doesn't allow tequila?" Owen asked.

"All of them, actually."

Aria pondered. "I never heard of that."

"Me either." Owen

"And what kind of a man shows up to a date in board shorts?" Claire asked.

"It's Central America Claire not to mention it's hot." Aria pointed out. "Wait was it those Tan one's you wore when Blue was sick?"

Owen shook his head. "No the dark green like one's."

"I don't really like those one's on you now the black one's i could get with-"

"Okay, okay." Claire cut them off making them look at her she sighed. "Can we just focus on the asset, please?"

"The asset?" Owen repeated. "Look, i get it you're in charge out here. You gotta make a lot of tough decisions. It's probably easier to pretend these animals are just numbers on a spreadsheet. But they're not they're alive."

"I'm fully aware they're alive."

"You might have made them in a test tube, but they don't know that. They are not just some animals just so you know. I swear the day you people realize this it will be to late. And they will be chopping down on your leg or arm just so you're fully aware."

Owen couldn't help but smile getting into a debate with them about dinosaur life is suicide. By the sound of her voice she was getting a little mad. His guess was because the woman he dated once and his girlfriend where in front of each other.

"We will take a look at it Claire." Owen nodded putting a arm around Aria's shoulders.

"Oh like hell we-" Before Aria could decline Owen put a hand over her mouth seeing that one coming.

"I'll be in the car and Mr. Grady you might want to change your shirt. They're very sensitive to smell." Claire said before walking back to the car.

Owen let his hand fall from her mouth she turned around giving him a glare. "Alright what's the problem?"

"I don't know Owen how about we go consult in your bungalow." Aria said in a mocking voice before walking back in.

Owen followed her up the steps and inside Aria sat on the bed looking through her clothes. He took off the shirt he had putting on a new one before walking over to her. He stooped down in front of her resting a hand on her leg.

"There's no need for you to be mad Ria it was just one date nothing else."

"Who said i was mad? Why would i be mad?" She shrugged looking at him. "I'm not mad just looking for a shirt."

"That's your underwear draw." He pointed out.

Aria sighed closing it getting up about to walk until a hand stopped her she looked back at Owen. "What?"

"Who am i with right now?"

"Me, why?"

"Who am i always with?"

She looked down getting his point. "Me."

"Exactly you and that's it now let's go get this over with and don't ever go formal on me again." He warned.

Aria nodded. "Alright Mr. Grady."

"See now your doing it to be smart." He pointed grabbing his vest.

Aria smirked putting on a black collar button down like the tan one she tucked it In her short's and rolled the sleeves up. She changed her tan timberland boots to her gray one's and switched her black vest for the gray one just like it. Aria brushed her hair up in a high pony tail. Owen took her hand as they walked to the car she took the front and he took the back.

"Ready to go?" Claire asked as she started the car.

Aria sighed shaking her head. "No but let's just go and get this done."

Claire nodded pulling off. "Alright next stop Paddock 11."

 _ **Meanwhile..**_

Anna sighed walking behind her aunt friend Leslie that was watching them. She groaned fixing her pink and black snapback that was on backwards.

"Alright you girls go on up there i will see you when it's done. Remember to behave and i will be there as soon as it's over so stay put." She pointed before allowing them to go on without her.

"Our warden is so sweet don't you think? I wonder will she let us get a soda then she can telll us how to drink it?" Anna said in a sarcastic tone.

Becca rolled her eyes at this. "This isn't a bad way to spend your birthday yah know?" She said as they walked up the bleacher stairs.

"Maybe not to you i just wish she could have stayed longer." Anna huffed.

"Okay i get it you miss her but don't you think pushing her away will just make it worse?"

Anna just gave her best-friend a look before sighing maybe she was mean to her. "Okay point taken geesh can there be a day when you're not right."

"Nope it's in my blood." She giggled when Anna rolled her eye's playfully. "At least we don't have to wait in line since we have these wrist bands."

"Yeah, that's true look there's two seats right there." Anna pointed as they walked side way's not to be rude to the people that where already sitting. They got there to see two boy's sitting next to the empty seats. "Excuse me?"

They both looked up one of them had black hair and was wearing a gray jacket with a hood. He was taller and older then the boy next to him that had faded orange like hair. Anna thought the little one was just adorable.

"Can we help you?" The older one asked his eye's still planted on Anna.

"Yeah, is anybody sitting here?" Becca asked.

The little boy quickly shook his head. "No there all yours." He smiled.

Anna smiled back with a nod. "Thankyou." They sat down looking at the hundreds of people and the big sea in front of them. Anna turned to see the young boy looking at his brother shaking his head. His brothers eye's still didn't move from Anna.

"She's right next to you just say something." He whispered but Anna and Becca both heard it and smiled.

"Would you hush." He shushed him before shuffling in his seat a bit. "I see you girl's have wrist bands to." He pointed out.

Anna nodded. "Yeah were hear visiting my aunt."

"No way so are we!" The young boy exclaimed.

"Where is she?" Becca asked.

His smile dropped. "She is working at the park."

"I know how it feels man so is mines." Anna definitely knew how he felt no doubt about that one.

"At least she probably spends time with you." The oldest one mumbled.

"Nah haven't seen her since i was five and i only saw her once today." Anna leaned back.

"Feel your pain on that one but i'm Zach and this is my little brother Gray." He motioned to the boy.

"Nice to meet you guys i'm Anna and this is my best friend Becca." Anna smiled as Becca waved.

Zach nodded. "Nice to meet you so are you traveling by yourselves?"

"No my aunt stuck us with some lady." She said rolling her eye's.

"I'm starting to think our aunt's are probably best friends." Gray spoke up Anna giggled with Becca. Zach just smirked as the show was finally starting.

"The Mosasaurus was thought to have hunted near the surface of the water. Where it preyed on anything it could sink its teeth into. Including turtles, large fish, even smaller Mosasaurus." The lady said talking into a headset. "Okay, folks let's see if she's still hungry after already eating today." As she said this the crane moved over as it had a white shark attached.

Anna sat back she noticed the little boy looking excited. His brother on his phone looking at some girl she shook her head.

"She's a little shy, so be nice and give her a hand when she comes out." The lady smiled.

As she said this the huge Mosasaurus jumped up grabbing the already dead white shark. Anna and Becca's eye's widen seeing this it was so big.

"Zach!" Gray shook him excitedly but kept his attention ahead. "The Mosasaurus!"

Zach finally looked up seeing it and now looked interested. The huge animal went back down with a huge splash. The water went up splashing on everybody as they cheered.

"Oh, my God!" Becca exclaimed clapping.

"That was awesome!" Gray shouted as even Zach looked happy.

The four of them looked confused as all the bleacher sections started going down. "Hold on tight we're gonna give you an even closer look at our Mosasaurus." The lady said as they where now underneath.

The Mosasaurus snapped the shark between her teeth making people cheer. Anna smiled looking on this was awesome her aunt worked at a cool place. Hearing clapping she looked to her left to see Zach smiling and clapping.

"It had 88 teeth! Becca and Anna did you guys see that?" He asked after taking pictures the girl's nodded smiling.

"You guys wanna see something else cool?" Zach asked looking at Gray and the girls.

"Yeah!" Gray answered.

"What about our babysitters?" Becca asked.

"Zach made us ditch ours." Gray said plainly earning a look from his brother. "What you did."

"What do you say Anna and Beeca?" Zach looked at them as she was about to answer. Leslie was walking up the bleacher steps looking around for them.

"Hey, you only turn 17 once let's go!" She smiled.

"Alright follow us." Zach whispered as they all got low making there way out through the other way.

They finally got out and ran far away from there as possible. Leslie looked through the bleacher seats she saw them right there. Her eye's widen looking around before running back down and still didn't see them.

"Anna! Becca!" She yelled but nobody responded. "Oh crap i'm in trouble.."

* * *

 **That was chapter two i hope people liked it and thanks again for the reviews and all the follows. Also sorry about the grammar and punctuation i am looking for a BeTa Reader. leave me a review telling me what you think about Ch. 2 good or bad don't mind. And i** **will see everybody in the next chapter until next time.**

 **Chapter Three - That's No Dinosaur & Where's My Niece?**


	3. That's No Dinosaur & Where's My Niece?

**Authors Note - This will be the last chapter for at least a week have some stuff to take care of. But i promise i will be back after that to update. Here is chapter three hope you like it and don't forget to leave me a review.**

* * *

Aria was in the passenger seat she pulled her bag off her shoulder reaching inside, she pulled out a file. Owen leaned up seeing how concentrated Aria was just reading it.

"What's that?" Owen asked.

"Don't-know." Aria said plainly flipping through the page's shaking her head. "I think Vic slipped me the wrong file in my paperwork."

"Just throw it away." Owen shrugged.

She shook her head. "Can't do that i will just keep it for now seems important. But anyway Claire tell us more about this attraction." Aria put the paper's away as they pulled up to the Paddock.

"We've been pre-booking tickets for months." Claire said as they got out of the car and began walking. "The park needs a new attraction every few years. In order to reinvigorate the public's interest. Kind of like the space program, corporate felt genetic modification would up the wow factor." Claire finished.

Aria scoffed. "They're dinosaurs."

"Exactly wow enough." Owen said as they walked up the steps.

"Not according to our focus groups the Indominus rex makes us relevant again."

"The Indominus rex?" Owen repeated. "That name sound's so, so-"

"Stupid?" Aria asked plainly getting a nod from Owen.

Claire sighed. "We needed something scary and easy to pronounce. You should hear a four year old try to say Archaeornithomimus." She said as they continued to walk up the steps to the Paddock.

"You should hear you try to say it." Aria added as they walked in looking through the medium sized jungle Paddock. They looked through the glass along with Claire. One of the workers were sitting in a chair reading by the small TVs.

Owen looked through the glass. "So what's this thing made of?"

"The base genome is a T-rex the rest is classified."

Aria brow raised. "You made a new dinosaur but you don't even know what it is?"

"The lab delivers us finished assets, and we show them to the public. Can we drop a steer, please?" Claire asked as the Crane started moving.

"How long has the animal been in here?" Owen asked.

Claire shrugged. "All its life."

Owen looked over at her. "Never seen anything outside of these walls?"

"We can't exactly walk it." Claire rolled her eye's.

Aria looked at the glass confused she saw a tree move but nothing was there. That was beyond weird it wasn't a bird that's for sure. She just folded her arm's across her chest thinking it was nothing.

"And you feed it with that?" Aria pointed to the meat that was hanging from the crane.

"Is there a problem?" Claire asked.

"Animals raised in isolation aren't always the most functional." She shrugged slightly.

Claire turned to her. "You guys Raptors are born in captivity."

Owen nodded. "With siblings they learn social skills. and we imprinted on them when they're born."

"There's trust." Aria finished before walking next to Owen. "The only positive relationship this animal has is with that crane."

"At least she knows that means food." Owen pointed.

Claire nodded walking past the two as they continued to look through the glass. "So, she needs a friend. We should schedule play dates? That sort of thing?"

Aria looked at Owen who shook his head. "Probably not a good idea."

"Try bad idea." Aria scoffed.

"Where is it?" Claire tapped the glass.

"Is it in the basement?" Aria asked. "Or is there a downstairs?"

"Maybe it's in the rec room." Owen shrugged making her snicker.

"It was just here, we were just here." Claire said walking over to the pad.

Aria and Owen walked over to the end she pondered a dinosaur made from half T-rex the rest unknown. She wasn't really buying it why was the rest unknown after reading that file she had a bad feeling.

Owen took her hand intertwining his fingers with her's. "What's wrong?"

"I have to tell you about the file i was reading something in there freaked me out."

"What was it?" He looked at her out the corner of his eye she bit her lip. "Aria?" Her eye's caught something and pointed. Owen then looked and saw what she was pointing at.

An alarm sound soon went off making the worker finally move. "Oh, shit! That doesn't make any sense these doors haven't been opened in weeks."

"Um, Claire?" Aria spoke up making her turn around and walk over.

"Were those claw marks always there?" Owen pointed.

Claire shook her head. "Do you think it?" They gave her a look. "Oh, God..she has an implant in her back. I can track it from the control room." Claire said running out getting in the car and pulling off.

Aria shook her head Vic was one sneaky bastard was all she could think. She never trusted Vic at all but now she had every reason to. After they were done here they had to get back to the Raptors and she had to tell Owen.

"Hey, dude!" Aria called out to the guy who looked up at them. "Can we take a closer look inside?"

"Yeah sure." He nodded getting up.

Claire was driving she pulled out her phone dialing a number hoping he would pick up.

"Yeah, hello?"

"Lowery, get me coordinates on the Indominus." Claire quickly said.

"Okay, yeah i'm doing it right now."

Aria, Owen, and two of the worker's walked into the Indominus Paddock going near the gate. Owen ran his hand across the scratch mark Aria just stooped down not seeing any footprints.

"That wall is 40 feet high do you really think she could have climbed out?" One of them asked.

"It depends." Aria said standing up.

"On what?" He asked.

"What kind of dinosaur they cooked up in that lab." Owen said looking up.

"I don't see any prints though it really should be something here." Aria looked around hearing a tree rustle. Her head snapped up she definitely heard it but didn't see anything.

"Wait, what the hell? It's in the cage." Lowery said.

Claire drove shaking her head. "No, that's impossible i was just there."

"Claire, i'm telling you, she's in the cage."

"Wait a sec, there are people in there." Another voice said in the back

Claire took a deep breath. "Get them out of there now...now!" She yelled.

Aria walked over to Owen. "I need to talk to you about some-" She was interrupted by one of the guys walkie going off. They barley could make it out because static was in the way.

"Paddock 11, do you copy?" A female voice rung through.

The worker lifted it up from his shirt. "Yeah, what's the problem?"

"It's in the cage!"

"What did she say?" Aria asked.

"It's in there with you!" She yelled.

"Go!" Owen yelled grabbing Aria's hand as they ran to the door. Loud thumps echoed through the paddock one of the worker's turned back around. The three of them stopped in fear looking up at the huge dinosaur. Aria shook her head how the hell could she not have seen this thing. It was white with spikes on it's back you couldn't miss the thing.

"Holy..shit!" Aria's eye's widen swallowing the lump that was in her throat. She didn't know why she was afraid she been in Paddock with a T-rex for god sakes.

Aria and Owen quickly ran back not waisting any time. The worker went to run but was to late because the Indominus grabbed him before he could. Aria couldn't believe how terrified that dinosaur made her. Owen was right beside her as they where running for their lives. He saw the door was on it's way to closing he had to make sure Aria got out. The Indominus was right on there tail roaring as it chased them.

"Aria don't look back!" Owen yelled only because she would do that while running. He didn't need her falling or getting distracted.

"Trust me i won't!" She responded as the glate was halfway closed.

Both of them made it through the small crack but didn't stop running. The Indominus burst through the doors with a loud roar. Owen grabbed Aria as they ducked under a work truck before it could see them. They looked to see the other guy was hiding in front of the other truck. Owen felt shaking and looked down Aria's left hand was shaking. Even though her eye's didn't show it she was scared and he knew it. Without waisting time he grabbed her hand. Aria looked at him sending him a glance saying 'Thankyou.'

They then turned their attentions back to the worker who looked terrified. As it was stalking beside the other truck where he was. Aria just looked at him giving him a look saying 'Don't move.' The Indominus wacked away the car with no problem. It crashed near the one they where under making Owen grab Aria and hold her tight to him. The large dinosaur just grabbed him with her mouth eating him. He let out a scream making Aria grip on to Owen's shirt.

Owen then moved a bit taking her with him Aria was now under him as they where in the middle under the truck. His body pressed on top of her's she breathed heavy until the Indominus rex head was down by them. Owen put a hand over her mouth before pressing a finger to his lips. The dinosaur stayed there a little longer looking around. The animal snorted out a growl before stalking away in the tree's. Neither one moved until the loud footsteps faded.

Aria let out a sigh of relief Owen moved and looked out before nodding helping her from under the car. He pulled her in a tight hug sighing resting one hand on the back of her head.

"You okay?" He pulled away a bit putting both hands on each side of her face making her look up.

"T-that wasn't a dinosaur." Aria shook her head her left hand shaking again. Owen remembered it wasn't really her fault she did that.

"No, it wasn't but we are gonna find out why the hell they made something like that." He led her to the truck as they got in.

"I'm driving." Aria said seeing the key's where still in there, she started it up before driving off.

Aria took the other way back to the park she saw her bag was still in Claire's car. She needed that file but with this thing out. They had to focus on this animal before anything. She had to call Anna once they where done talking to Claire. Aria didn't have a problem with her it's just the woman forgot why this park was invited. And she had to be in control all the time and Aria wasn't a fan of control freaks

Meanwhile...

Anna sat next to Becca on the train heading over to another ride. She rested her cheek in the palm of her hand looking out the window. She unlocked her phone and started going through her pictures of her and her aunt. Anna smiled she missed the times they had and wanted to start over. After this ride she was going back to the hotel and call her.

"You guys been here before?" She heard Zach voice and turned around. He was flirting with two girls behind him. Gray just ignored looking out the window sad.

"Perv." Anna scoffed earning a laugh from Gray and Becca.

Zach stopped talking to them to look at her. "I'm not a perv."

"And hell isn't hot." She rolled her eye's before looking back out the window.

"If Mom and Dad get divorced, will one of us be with Mom and the other with Dad?" Gray asked making Anna look at him out the corner of her eye. She knew how it felt to go through that since she bounced from her farther and mother's house.

"What? Why would you say that?" Zach asked looking away from the girls.

"Because they are." Gray said leaning against the huge window.

"No, they're not...they're not getting divorced." Zach sighed out the last part. "Look, you haven't been around long enough they've always been that way."

"They get mail, from two different lawyers."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"I googled they're divorce lawyers." Gray looked at him.

Zach rolled his eyes. "All right, whatever you know what? It doesn't matter okay?" He said before shrugging. "I'm gonna be gone in two years anyway all my friends parents are divorced."

Anna looked back shooting him a glare basically saying 'Why would you say that'. She shook her head looking over at Gray who had tears in his eye's.

"Hey, knock it off...are you're gonna cry?" Zach asked. "Look, you're gonna get two of everything. Two birthdays, two Thanksgivings, two-"

"I don't want two of everything." Gray said now crying.

"Yeah, well, it's not up to you there's a point you have to grow up." Zach said plainly.

Anna shook her head turning around in her seat. "Forget what he said it happens you know but i heard the bravest get through it. If i can get through it i know you definitely can."

"Really?" Gray looked up her.

Anna gave him a warm smile and nodded. "Really now cheer up were supposed to be having fun remember?"

He nodded smiling as she whipped his tears with her tissue. "Okay." She winked before looking at Zach who looked down.

Meanwhile..

Aria and Owen walked off the elevator into the control room. They began walking over to were they saw Claire a guy stopped Owen.

"Sir, sir. I need to see a badge."

"What the hell happened out there?" Owen asked in angry tone as the mam was holding him back.

"Sir!"

Aria took her badge and palmed it in his face with a smack making everybody look at her shocked. "There see my badge now huh?"

She moved him out the way as they walked over to her. Aria's hair was still in a pony tail but some stands were out.

Lowery just looked at the scene. "Hey, Aria."

"Lowery." She nodded. "You got a lot of explaining to do." She said glaring at Claire.

"There are thermal cameras all over that paddock she did not just disappear!" Claire voice raised before she sighed. "It must have been some kind of a technical malfunction."

"Were you not watching?" Owen pointed to the computers.

"She marked up that wall as a distraction, she wanted us to think she escaped!" Aria slammed her hand down on the desk getting a bit fed up.

"Hold on we are talking about an animal here." Claire said now standing in front of Aria.

"Yeah, a highly intelligent animal." Aria shot back before Owen grabbed her pulling her down to look at the screen with him.

They watched the guys get out of the trucks looking around. Owen looked more closely seeing they didn't have any gun's. He could tell Aria saw by the change in her face expression. She clenched her fist by her side's so her hand wouldn't shake.

"You're going after her with non-lethals?" Owen looked back at Claire.

"We have $26 million invested in that asset." Mr. Masrani spoke up. "We can't just kill it."

Aria shook her head before whispering. "Those men are gonna die."

"Call this mission off right now." Owen said getting the same bad feeling Aria has.

"They're right on top of it." Lowery pointed.

"Call it off right now." Aria said this time but by her tone she wasn't asking.

"You are not in control here!" Claire yelled.

"Claire-" Owen began.

"No, Owen don't say a word let's shutup so we can watch Claire's brilliant plan." Aria sighed slightly folding her arm's across her chest. "Make sure you keep count of how many guys you loose sweetheart."

Claire just continued looking on at the screen as the guys got closer to the beeping. But they saw nothing he stooped down picking up a chunk that looked like a rock. The guy turned it around to see pink and white rocky kind of flesh. The device was sticking out of it still beeping.

"What is that?" Mr. Masrani asked.

"That's her tracking implant." Owen said walking over to get a better look. "She clawed it out."

"How would it know to do that?" Claire asked in disbelief.

"She remembered where they put it in." Aria plainly said before she saw the tree's moving on the screen. She turned to Claire giving her a stern look. "Did you tell them that it c-"

"It can camouflage!" The heard the man yell through the camera.

Aria's head whipped back around hearing screaming and yelling with tazer gun's going off. She saw they had name's on the board monitoring there heart beats. Some of them went flat-line and only a couple where still beating. The camera's soon got shut off from the attack the control room was now quiet.

"Evacuate the island." Owen said sternly.

Claire shook her head. "We'd never reopen."

"You made a genetic hybrid, raised it in captivity. She is seeing all of this for the first time. She does not even know what she is." He pointed out.

Aria shook her head. "She will kill everything that moves but yet your worried about image...Why does that last part not surprise me?" She looked over at Owen.

"Do you think the animal is contemplating its own existence?" Mr. Masrani asked Claire.

They all heard Aria groan. "Let me just tell you this she is learning where she fits in the food chain. And i'm not sure you want her to figure that out."

"Can't you communicate with it?" He asked looking at Aria.

Aria's brow raised. "What do i look like the dinosaur whisperer here? I train Raptors not half dinosaur unknown beast sorry but that's way above what i get paid."

Owen rested his hands on the table. "Listen, Asset Containment can use live ammunition in an emergency situation. You have an M134 in your armory. Put it on a chopper and smoke this thing!"

"We have families here i'm not gonna turn this place into some kind of a war zone." Claire glared at him.

"Isn't it a little late to pull that card?" Aria asked.

"Mr. Grady, and Ms. Mitchell if you're not gonna help. Then there's no reason for you two to be in here." Claire stated.

Aria took a deep breath. "Fine, you know what we are leaving deal with it yourself. Just know the next morning if we all even make it to then. It's on both of your head's you have hundreds of people to protect out there. But yet that so called dinosaur you made is worth more then people lives."

"I never said th-"

"You didn't have to your actions show everything. But we have better thing's to do anyway." Aria cursed walking off to the elevator.

Owen was following her but stopped in front of Mr. Masrani. "I would have a word with your people in the lab. That thing out there...that's no dinosaur." Saying that he walked away to the elevators.

They got on Aria pressed a button before leaning against the wall. Sighing she tried taking her hair out it's pony tail but her left hand was shaking again. She felt a hand on her head Owen gently took the pony tail holder out.

Aria shook her hair as it fell over shoulders. "Why do we work for them?"

He smirked leaning next to her. "Because we love what we do."

"That's true but that file i was reading it was Vic's but i don't think i was suppose to have it."

"Why?" He looked over at her and her gaze went straight to the floor. Owen leaned off the wall moving so he was in front of her. "What was in it Aria?"

"It was a file on InGen about our...Raptors."

"What about them?"

Aria shook her head. "I don't remember to much it's still in Claire's car. And after being chased it flew out of my mind but we have to get to them."

Owen sighed but he knew whatever it was, it wasn't good. He saw Aria shed a tear as she ran a hand through her hair. He cupped her cheek before leaning his forehead against her's.

"Stop worrying the girls are fine we are gonna get to Blue and the others. And were gonna get out of this i promise."

She nodded. "Okay."

The elevator bell dinged as they got off and began walking out. Aria pulled out her phone she saw people now gathering in the building. She guessed Claire was pulling everybody back from outside.

"Are you calling Leslie?" Owen nodded taking her hand as they began to walk through the crowd of people.

"Yeah." She nodded making sure to keep up with his pace.

Meanwhile...

Vic dialed a number as it rung three time's before somebody answered.

"What is it now?" A female answered.

"Got some bad news i lost one of the files you gave me earlier." He sighed.

 _"Son of a-Vic you idiot find it! For god sakes i tell you to do one thing one. How could you loose something like that. And it has the codes i need on that do you not know how much important information is on there huh? I swear a monkey could have did this and not loose it."_ The female voice continued to rant.

"This would be a bad time to tell you i think i put it in Aria Mitchell's paperwork by mistake." He said hopefully she would understand.

Something crashed in the background so he took that as his answer. The lady took a deep breath trying to calm down.

 _"Vic get that damn file back and make sure the other one's get sent to me when all of this is over."_

What about Aria?"

 _"What about her?_ The voice asked plainly.

"What if she figures it out or her boyfriend not to mention Claire." He said but just heard her chuckle.

 _"Oh, Vic see about that you better pray they don't because i will be taking it out on you. Just get my file's and Wu over here when your stupid plan is over. Now goodbye i have a meeting to get back to."_

Vic nodded. "Alright bye." He hung up the phone sighing. "That woman really needs to control her temper...must run in the family." He mumbled walking off.

Anna, Becca and the boys stood waiting for another hamster ball to come around. Since they where VIP and together they where getting the four seater one. Anna leaned against the gate listening to Gray talk seeing he knew a lot about animals.

"Okay i get that part but why is the soft tissue preserved?" Becca asked on the other side of him.

"The soft tissue is preserved because the iron in the dinosaur's blood generates free radicals. And those are highly reactive."

"Really?" Anna asked raising a brow.

He nodded. "Yeah the proteins and the cell membranes get all mixed up and act as a natural preservative. DNA can survive for millennia that way. Even if the amber mines dry up, they'll still have bones-"

"Shut up." Zach said but kept his eye's on the girl's ahead.

Anna rolled her eye's. "The future player laddies and gentleman."

Gray smiled at her comment and looked at the girls before back at Zach. "What do you think's gonna happen from you just staring at them?"

The girls just giggled walking away getting into their ball. Zach sighed nodding. "Thanks, man."

"You're welcome." Gray nodded before him and Anna low fived each other.

There ball pulled up it was just the same just with two extra seats. Gray and Becca took the back seats, Zach and Anna took the front as they all buckled up. The ball started to move and take them to the fields.

Anna watched looking around not seeing any dinosaurs. She just shuffled in her seat a bit she heard Becca and gray laughing. She smiled leaning back playing with her charm bracelet.

"Were did you get that from?" Zach asked.

She shrugged. "Don't know my aunt got it for me i found it wrapped in a small box on my hotel bed."

"It's nice looks like it cost a lot."

"Yeah, you know Gray is a nice kid should treat him better." She whispered the last part.

"I'll work on it you should treat your aunt better to. And if you're wondering i heard you and Becca talking."

Anna smirked. "I'll work on it don't worry that one buddy."

"Where are they?" Gray asked disappointed.

They felt the ball slow down and looked at each other confused. "Due to technical difficulties all our exhibits are now closed. Please disembark all rides and return to the resort."

Anna rolled her eye's. "Typical oh well you can have fun in a hotel."

Becca nodded. "Ding dong ditch?"

"Since they're probably aren't any doorbells i was thinking more knock, knock-"

"Who's there?" Becca asked making Anna turn around and playfully glare at her.

"Come on, we can stay out a couple more minutes." Zach said.

"But they said it was closed." Gray said.

"Yeah, and i listen to Authority." Anna said.

Becca did a double take. "Since when?"

"Today i rather my aunt pick me up from my hotel and not in a little cell. You know the dark one's hard bed's and metal toilets." Anna said nervously making them all slowly turn their head's to look at her.

"It's a park Anna..not Alcatraz prison." Becca shook her head along with Gray.

"Aunt Claire and your aunt gave us special wristbands, right?" He asked as the three shared a look. "We're VIP, guys come on it'll be fun." He said moving the controller forward..

Aria pressed the end button. "She's not picking up what the hell could she possibly be doing!" Aria said pacing while calling again.

Owen looked on she was this close to snapping that was for sure. He saw Claire from a distance she spotted them and jogged over.

"Claire?" His brow raised.

"I need you..both of you." She said glancing at Aria who was on the phone.

He nodded. "Okay."

Aria walked over hanging up. "I called Anna but got nothing-" She stopped seeing Claire and sighed. "If your here to ask for help were busy right now. Besides you had thing's handled upstairs anyway."

"Listen, just hear me out please?" Claire asked she saw Owen and Aria have a conversation just with there eye's.

Aria groaned but pulled her over to a corner with Owen. "What is it?"

"My nephews, they're out in the Valley please, if anything happens to them-"

"How old are they?" Aria asked cutting her off.

"The older one, he's high school age." She said motioning her hands at there height. Aria brow raised at this while Owen shook his head. "The younger one, he's a few years-"

"You don't know how old your nephews are?" Owen finally asked she just gave him a look.

Aria shook her head. "That is sad but we will help."

"Seriously?"

"Stop acting like it's so shocking before i pretend i just lost my hearing." She said as Owen chuckled.

"Aria! Aria there you are!" Leslie ran over to her.

Aria felt a feeling of relief as she came over into the small circle. "About time why didn't you answer your phone? And where is Anna and Becca in the room?"

Leslie shook her head nervously. "I don't think so."

"What do you mean think?" Aria eye's turned to slits as she gave her a cold glare. She took a step now in her face just glaring making Leslie a bit scared. "Leslie where is my niece?" She asked in a threatening tone.

"I lost them earlier! I didn't mean to you said not to crowd her to much. I'm sorry Aria last time we got footage of them they where with two young boy's at the Gyrospheres."

"Zach, and Gray i did hear two female voices in the background." Claire breathed out.

Aria put both hands on her head shaking it. "No, no, no you have got to be joking. This is not happening i promised my brother i would take care of them!" She yelled before feeling two arm's wrap around her.

"Enough standing here let's go get them." He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, let's go." She nodded whipping her face looking at Claire. "Come on prissy pants let's go."

Claire lips twitched in a smile before they all started to walk out. Aria stopped looking back at Leslie before walking back hugging her.

"I'm sorry but stay here where it's safe." Aria whispered before running off with Claire, and Owen..

Anna shook her head getting a bad feeling. "We should turn back."

Zach just continued as Gray shook his head. "No, no bad idea, bad idea." Gray repeated.

"Great idea." Zach corrected.

"What's great about this place let me know." Becca said looking at the tree's in front of them.

"No! We're gonna get arrested they'll shave our heads, and we're gonna have to make root beer in the toilet." Gray said.

Becca looked over at him. "Remind me to tell your aunt you watch to much cable."

"Look i see something." Anna pointed.

"What are you talking about?" Zach asked moving closer to her.

She blushed before shaking her head. "Hey, hey eye's on the path please." Anna pushed him back a bit he just smirked. "But there see."

Zach saw what she was talking about and finally saw them. He nodded stopping the ball so they could all see.

"You see? I told you." Zach pointed.

Anna brow raised. "I'm the one that told you"

"You're welcome." He shrugged making her glare. "But see up close and personal with four dinosauruses."

"Ankylosaurus." Anna corrected as her and Becca looked at them.

Gray sighed seeing something. "We shouldn't be here and there's five dinosaurs."

"Aren't you supposed to be a genius or something?" Zach turned to look at him before looking back up front. Anna saw something reflect on the glass making her look confused. "Look one, two, three..four."

Anna swallowed the lump in her throat as her heart started beating fast. "Um, Zach?"

"What?"

"Five." Anna pointed at the glass they all looked at it. The sun beamed down as they slowly turned around to see the Indominus rex. Oh my god." Anna whispered.

* * *

 **T** **hat was chapter three hope people liked it and trust me everything about InGen will make sense. Very, very later on in the story but don't forget to leave me a review and everything. But see everybody in a week! : )**

 **Chapter Four - Daytime Nightmare & Aria Alone**


	4. Daytime Nightmare & Aria Alone

**Authors Note - Well i got back sooner then i thought but to that guest comment my name isn't Aria my sister is though. But anyway here is chapter four.**

* * *

Everybody eye's widen as the huge Dinosaur growled out a roar. "Don't just sit there!" Becca yelled.

"Go, go, go!" Gray yelled.

Before Zach could move the controller the Indominus swatted the ball away. The girls and Gray screamed as it did, it bounced off a tree spinning around.

"Shit!" Zach cursed trying to get control of it.

"Do something!" Anna screamed as it got kicked into a tree by another dinosaur and bounced off. She held on to Zach's arm if all of this wasn't going on he would be more happier

The ball was now upside down Anna breathing started to calm down. She looked back to see Becca and Gray okay making her sigh in relief.

"Drive! Drive! Go!" Gray said.

"Can't the controller is broke." Anna said trying it with no luck.

"We're safe in here, right?" Becca asked.

"Yeah wer're totally safe." Zach said with a nod until two phone's started to vibrate at the bottom of the ball. Zach and Anna saw it was there aunt's and started reaching for them.

Aria was sitting up front with Owen and Claire in the back. They both had there phone's to their ear's.

"Come on." Aria sighed.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up." Claire repeated.

"Son of a-nothing." Aria ran a hand through her hair putting it up in a messy bun. She called her niece again hoping she would answer..

Anna moved down more but still couldn't reach Zach was in the same predicament. "I think i almost have it." She said stretching.

Gray looked before his eye's widen tapping Beeca who then saw what he was looking at. They still couldn't believe that the two upfront didn't see it yet.

"Zach, Anna." Becca whispered eyes wide looking ahead.

"I almost got it." Zach said.

"Yeah just need to reach a bit further." Anna said fingertips an inch from it.

"Guys?" Gray whispered.

"Yeah?" Zach asked.

"Look." Becca and Gray said in unison.

Anna sighed. "What is it?"

They looked up as their eye's widen the Indominus was looking inside. All the saw was a huge eye glaring at the four of them. Anna started to breathe heavy again looking at the creature in front of her. She then noticed it's eye change making her look at it weird

"Did you guys see that?" She said in a hush whisper.

"You mean the dinosaur eye's changing?" Gray asked making her nod he shook his head. "No."

The Indominus moved until she was infront she turned it around making them look even more shock. She took her arm and drove her claw inside making Anna cover up from getting glass in her. The Indominus slowly turned it up so she was staring down at them.

"What do we do?" Becca whispered.

"Thinking." Anna said.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the Indominus mouth coming down. They all screamed as it covered half of the ball. Her mouth was able to shatter some of the glass.

"Seat belts!"

Zach said unhooking his and Anna's. Becca quickly did the same thing with her's and Gray's. They all fell to the ground as the Indominus raised the ball up. It slammed down as they all got to their feet.

"Go! Go!" Zach pushed Gray forward as they all began to run they heard a loud roar.

"I think we pissed it off!" Anna yelled she looked back as she saw the huge dinosaur burst through the trees. Her eye's widen running faster ahead of everybody screaming.

They looked back before picking up their pace catching up with her. They all stopped at the cliff of a water fall Becca looked back seeing it was getting closer.

"We're gonna have to jump!" Zach said.

"I can't." Gray shook his head.

"Me either." Becca shook her head.

"You guys ready?"

"No!" The three of them yelled.

"One, two-"

Anna looked back pushing everybody forward. "Just jump!" She yelled as they all jumped off.

They all jumped just as the Indominus mouth snapped where they once was. All of them fell in with a loud splash followed by screams. Anna pulled Becca down before she could resurface. They heard a loud roar followed by loud echoed footsteps walking away. That's when she let her go and they all made there way to to shore. Anna coughed dragging herself next to Zach as Becca was next to Gray.

"You jumped." Zach said putting an arm around Gray before looking at Anna. "You guys okay?"

Becca shook her head. "No, i think there's some rocks stuck in a not so comfortable place." She said rubbing her butt they all started laughing as Zach put a arm around Anna. Gray pulled Becca in as they continued to laugh.

 _ **Meanwhile..**_

Aria looked through the Valley until she saw something and nudged Owen. He looked ahead seeing it and stopping the car.

"Stay in the car." Owen said to Claire.

Before she could protest Aria dashed out the door closing it. She walked over to where the Long Neck was laying and saw she was still breathing. She gave Owen a look before walking over kneeling down behind her head.

"Hey," She rubbed her head slowly looking down at her wounds. "Hi girl."

Owen kneeled next on the other side of her rubbing down her head as she made a small sound. "I know, I know, it's alright."

Claire walked over looking at the two of them with the dinosaur. She could see the hurt in their eye's just from seeing this. In a way she thought they only cared about the Raptors but she was wrong. Claire kneeled down infront carefully extending her hand. She rested her hand below the eyes making the Long Neck make a sound and lift her head up.

"Hey, it's all right." Aria rubbed her head as she put it back down letting out a groan of pain. "Shh all right, girl it's gonna be okay."

The Long Neck lifted up more now trying to get up but couldn't and just layed her head back down.

"Okay. Okay, okay, okay." Owen repeated rubbing the back of her head.

Claire felt a pain in her chest watching keeping her hand on the same spot. Owen and Aria both looked at each other thinking maybe she finally gets it.

Aria rubbed her neck before resting her head on top of The Long Necks hearing a small sound. "You're okay, just close your eye's and sleep just sleep girl."

The dinosaur breathing started to slow down before her eye's closed and breathing stopped. Aria lifted her head up looking down with sad eye's. She saw Claire even about to shed a tear witch surprised her. Aria saw Owen get to his feet with his gun looking at something.

"What do you see something?" Aria asked standing up walking over two him with Claire. Both girl's looked at the scene wide eyed it had to be at least five Long Necks dead down the small hill of the Valley.

"That's not normal T-rex behavior but i forgot it's mixed with a whole bunch of what the F." Aria said plainly.

"It didn't eat them..it's killing for sport." Owen stated.

"Let's go." Aria said walking back to the truck with Claire.

"They could be anywhere." Claire sighed until she heard Aria chuckle making her look over. "What's funny?"

Aria shook her head. "All we have to do is look for a place that's off limit's around here. Think about if you saw a place off limits and were a teenager what would you do?"

Claire thought about before stopping. "Probably go to the place."

"Exactly." Aria said still walking.

They all got back in the truck and drove until they came across a place off limits. Aria nodded looking ahead as they drove inside. Owen stopped when he saw a halfway destroyed Gyrosphere. They got out and started looking around.

"Hey, there i'm Jimmy Fallon welcome aboard the Gyrosphere. An amazing machine made possible by science. Your safety is our main concern-" Before it could finish a shot went off Owen, and Claire turned to see Aria.

"What?" She asked plainly before looking around again.

Owen just shook his head chuckling as Claire rested a hand on her hip. "You could have just turned it off."

"See, prissy pants you're always taking the fun out of stuff." She pointed.

"No i do not." Claire said folding her arm's across her chest.

Aria just nodded tilting her head over to her. "Yeah, you do just a fun killer."

"I forgot breaking the rules is your thing." She rolled her eye's.

"It is i bet you know every rule there is huh?" Aria fake smiled before she stepped on something. She looked confused before picking it up looking it over. "Oh my god."

She could tell Claire found a phone to or something because she was freaking out. "No, no, no."

"Hey." Owen rested a hand on Aria's shoulder making her look up. "They made it out." He pointed to the footprints.

Not waisting anytime they ran in the direction that led them to a field. They walked looking over the waterfall seeing there wasn't any other way out.

"Oh, my God." Claire breathed out.

"Damn...they jumped." Aria said a bit amazed.

"Brave kids." Owen nodded.

"Zach! Gray!" Claire yelled but was cut off by Aria and Owen shushing her. She glared before moving Aria's hand that was covering her mouth. "Hey, I am not one of you guys damn animals." She hissed.

"Listen, those kids are still alive but the three of us will not be if you continue to scream like that." Owen said sternly.

Aria nodded. "And trust me i will throw you off this cliff if that thing comes through the tree's. "

Claire huffed. "Wait you two can pick up their scent, can't you or track their footprints?"

Owen and Aria just stared at her giving her the same 'What the hell' look. He just shook his head as Aria sighed.

"I was with the Navy, not the Navajo." Owen said making Aria snort out a laugh.

"What do you suggest we do?" Claire asked.

"You get back and we will find them." Owen said motioning to him and Aria.

Claire shook her head. "No, we'll find them."

"Ha!" Aria let out before laughing.

"You'll last two minutes in there." Owen said.

"Less, in those ridiculous shoe's." Aria smirked and pointed down to her heels.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Aria shrugged. "It means-" She was cut off by Claire who started to unbutton her blouse. She tied it up and rolled up the sleeves before brushing off her skirt.

"I'm ready to go."

Owen sighed. "Okay fine but let's get one thing straight we are in charge out here."

"You do everything we say, exactly as and how we say it." Aria said putting on her gloves.

"Excuse me?" Claire said

"Just relax it's just like taking a stroll through the woods."

Aria scoffed before walking over to another area. "Yeah, 65 million years ago."

Aria took another step only for the part to cave in she let out a scream trying to catch her balance. Owen quickly ran and dived down grabbing her arm just in time. Aria was now dangling over the the cliff holding his arm. Owen was able to keep from sliding down by holding on to a rock.

"Don't look down!" Owen said trying to keep his grip Claire ran over.

"Now i wanna look down!" She yelled trying to bring her arm up to grab the other part. A loud roar made them freeze it was distant but it was getting closer. "Let me go."

Owen looked at her like she was crazy. "You know i'm not gonna do that."

"I may not be so fond of you but i don't want to see you die." Claire said reaching for her other hand.

"I'm not dying here just swing your arm over so i will fall in that small edge." She pointed down and looked back up seeing Owen's arm bleeding from scrapping the rock. He was loosing his grip slowly she couldn't have him fall with her. "Do it!"

Owen looked in her eye's he knew she would be okay he sighed before nodding. "You better meet up with us or i'm coming back for you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way if you find them before me look after them."

"I will, Are you ready?" She nodded he leaned up a bit Claire grabbed his other arm to keep him from falling. He swung her over once she had enough swing he let her go. Claire's eye's widen as she watched Aria fall on the small ledge.

She rolled from impact almost falling but grabbed a piece of vine to keep from falling. Slowly she heard it about to rip shuffled her way down. Letting go of the vine she slowly began to calm down but missed one slipping. She wasn't that far from the ground so she fell into the bushes with a hard thud.

"Are you okay!" Claire yelled down to her.

"Uh-huh!" Aria voice responded. "Please talk me out of something like that next time!" She said getting to her feet her hair was now out by her face she rubbed her back and butt. "Go on i might run into them down here if not i'll call and meet up with you!" She yelled limping off.

"Alright and be safe Aria." He stood up with Claire before sighing. "Please be safe."

"She's a tough girl come on we have to go." Claire said as they ran back to the truck.

Aria looked at her legs and arms and saw the scrapes she had from the fall. She stretched her foot and hissed before moving it a bit more. Looking around she began looking for some footprints but couldn't find any. She used a tree to keep herself up wishing she wouldn't have suggested to let go.

Sighing she flipped her her hair back and continued walking. She soon stopped by a tree and slid down pulling out her phone. It was cracked everywhere and wasn't able to turn on.

"Damnit." She cursed placing her hands on the ground and noticed her left hand beginning to shake. Aria started to remember how she got this.

On her left palm was a still noticeable scar that looked in the shape of an C. She tried to hold Charlie when she was a baby forgetting she was still a Raptor. One of the guys hit the alarm by mistake scaring her. Aria tried to calm her down but Charlie going into instinct mode used her claws to dig in her palm.

She did it quickly before Owen and Barry came to help her. When they did her palm was bleeding out hard. Since that happened her hand does that when she's afraid. Almost like Charlie hit one of her nerves inside when she gut her. She remembered how Owen didn't leave her side for a minute after that. Even though she did get braver and stronger he couldn't let that happen again.

Aria heard tree's rattling in front of her making her eye's snap open. She then made it to her feet looking closer seeing the tree's move again. Her body froze when she saw the Indominus rex poke it's head out from the tree's. It's eye's where planted directly on her Aria didn't move a muscle. She knew it can sense thermal radiation so in a way it could see her.

It soon let out a loud roar making Aria quickly run away. It let out another roar before chasing after her she could hear and feel the loud footsteps behind her. Her foot was hurting like crazy but it was either stop for her foot and get eaten or just keep running..

Zach, Annna, Beeca, and Gray continued walking through the tree's. Anna took a step over the tree and almost fell before two arm's caught her. She looked up and coughed before her gaze went back down.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, no problem." He nodded looking down.

"Ahem." Gray cleared his throat with Becca standing next to him smirking at the two.

Zach arm's dropped as they began walking again Gray stopped before bending down picking up a worker hat. Anna grabbed it looking it over before they saw a truck flipped to the side.

"Stay here." Zach whispered to Gray but he just grabbed on to his arm as they all walked ahead.

They looked at the truck before Zach saw something making them follow. They walked up what was left of the wooden step logs. Anna looked up at the place before her and Zach opened the door. Looking around it was what was left of a building. It was still had it's shape outside and inside but it was a disaster. They walked inside looking around it would probably look nice if it was built.

"You know some cleaning up and work this place wouldn't be bad." Anna nodded.

Zach picked up a piece of wood then up a banner of some sort. Anna tilted her head to the side seeing the name.

"Jurassic Park?" Anna looked confused she thought this place was Jurassic World not Park.

"Wow." Gray said still looking around.

"You still have those matches?" Zach asked wrapping it around the stick.

"Here you go." Gray said giving them to him.

He lit It on fire like a torch as they looked around and walked to the back. Anna and and Becca stayed up front as Gray was behind Zach.

"Look a truck." Becca pointed.

"Gray!" Zach called out.

They heard something drop as he walked over observing the vehicle. "1992 Jeep Wrangler Sahara, Sand Beige."

"You remember when we fixed up Grandpa's old Malibu, right?" He asked.

Gray nodded. "Yeah."

"Alright we just need to find some tool's come on Anna help me look." Zach said as they walked..

Owen and Claire walked through the forest every spot he saw he looked around for Aria. Claire noticed this and smiled. "You really love her don't you?"

He sighed. "That obvious huh?"

"Mhm well you didn't exactly hide it when i found out not to long ago." She pointed out.

"Wish i would have told her that." He mumbled.

Claire looked over at him. "You mean she doesn't know yet?"

"Haven't exactly had the right moments to tell her with what's been happening." Owen shrugged.

"Well, you should tell her soon just saying away from living her life on the edge. She's a real brave girl and it takes guts to to what she does." Claire sighed.

Owen smirked. "Did you just give her a compliment?"

She nodded. "Yes, but don't tell her i just said any of that ever." Claire said sternly pointing a finger at him.

"I got it, I got it." Owen put his hand's up in defense before smiling. He did love her just didn't know how to tell her. After everything she's been through with the jerks she's dated.

 _ **Meanwhile..**_

Aria jumped over branches and rock's the best she could wondering what it was doing down here. The main reason she told Owen let go because she thought that thing was up there. The loud roar behind her made her speed up. Looking back she tripped rolling down the hill soon tumbling until she hit the bottom.

"Ouch." Aria groaned out before rolling under a bush to keep herself hidden. She heard the sound or growling and footsteps before they faded away. She sighed out of relief crawling out before standing up her foot was killing her. But she'd rather have an injured foot then being eaten.

She held her back as she walked slowly until her foot walked across something steel. Confused she walked back before taking a step again hearing the same sound. Aria kneeled moving the leafs twigs out the way. It showed an old black hatch so old she wasn't even sure if it was black. The hatch was rusty ignoring it she opened it anyway.

Aria looked inside seeing that it looked like a underground bunker even though the only light was from the hatch. She moved swinging her legs over the opening before jumping in. Hearing a splash she looked down seeing dirty brown water.

"This water better be this color because its dirty." She said taking a deep breath hearing a huge slam she looked up to see the hatch door slam shut. Aria just continued to look up with plain look before shrugging slightly. "What is this karma?"

It was so dark she had to feel the wall to make sure she was going the right way. She started to wish she had a flashlight before quickly taking her clicker out her pocket. Turning it around she pressed the button witch was now a small flashlight. Aria started to check around to see if she can find a bigger one. She saw a meduim sized compartment attached to the wall that said **In Case Of Emergency**.

Aria put the small light between her teeth before opening it up. It had a Rifle small pack of ammunition two flares and a medium flashlight. She looked at it confused the stuff looked new maybe somebody else came down here. Aria loaded up the gun and used the strap to keep it on her back. She put the flares and clicker In her back pocket before turning on the flashlight.

She began looking around seeing a old desk with paper's and file's still on it. When she saw the label InGen on the front she looked confused sitting down making the old chair creak. Opening it up she began flipping through it, was filled with different type of dinosaurs mixed together. Aria closed it picking up another file as this one had letters in it.

 _ **I'm merely inches away from creating the device you want. It gets pretty tricky out here but i learn to make it work. I have a sample of all the dinosaurs Dr. Wu sent us. We should soon be able to make our versions and have absolute control. All i have to do is finish up over here and this will all be done in except for the code that locks the Jurassic Park files. And i can't get in them without one i need that before anything but i will write you back next weekend.**_

 ** _Signed by L.H_**

"What the hell would InGen need with old files like that. This is getting weird and control over what exactly, Dinosaurs or the park?" Aria saw there where more of them and got up to look around.

After basically ransacking she found a small tan book bag. She stuffed all the important file's and more file's not looked over yet inside. Putting it on her back she started looking around for a way out. It was nothing no door or anything she shook her head. Whoever was in here had to have a backup way out she thought.

Aria brushed her fingers across the wall before they stopped feeling a door knob hole. She pointed her flashlight seeing the crease the shape of a door. Wondering how you open it with no door knob she used her fingers. She put her flashlight down before using all her strength to pull it open as some old dirt and rust fell. Picking her flashlight back up she walked inside seeing an old control room.

"Is this?" Aria started to think before shaking her head. "Thought they got rid of the past and everything to do with it and yet here's this place." She huffed out.

She observed it, was a normal sized control room or what's left of it. It had three circle shaped windows going in a diagonal. The doors where broken and two of them had the glass bust out. The place was a mess she walked over to the window seeing Raptor claw markings. Aria heard some stories from her great grandfather about this place. She tried to imagine what exactly happened here but got nothing.

Looking around she saw a vent and bent down looking inside. "Looks safe but what other choice do i have exactly." Sighing she crawled inside moving carefully since the thing was old.

"You think it's out there?" Gray asked Anna who was sitting down.

"I hope not." Becca sighed.

"I mean, I know for a fact it is definitely not out there, all right?" Zach said holding a small car battery. "We're totally safe here, take this."

Gray looked confused taking it. "Why?"

"You're stronger than me." He smiled a bit going back to the truck. "All right turn it over."

Anna got in the front seat turning the key as the engine started up. "It works!" She said until the heard a distant roar. "Come on let's go."

They all got in Becca and Gray took the back Anna just buckled up next to Zach. "Wait do you have your license?"

"Yeah, of course."

"I thought you failed your driver's test?" Gray poked his head between the front.

"No, only the driving part." Zach waved him off before pulling off into the wood's back to the park.

 _ **Meanwhile..**_

Aria looked up hearing what sounded like an engine. She kept going thinking maybe somebody was on the second floor that could help.

Owen and Claire ran into where they heard the truck and got to the place and saw one truck missing.

"This one of theirs?" Owen asked kneeling down picking up something.

"Yeah, that road goes straight back to the park." Claire pointed.

"How did they even get one of these things started?" Owen said going over ro the supplies before back to the truck trying to lift it up. A loud footstep made him freeze Claire quickly went behind where he was before both getting down. They where now sitting in front Owen looked around from the corner. The large Indominus foot slammed down making him turn back around. Owen cursed realizing his gun was stil right there.

She stuck her head in looking around and started moving the car to see if anybody was in there. Owen put a finger to his lips looking at Claire who nodded. The Indominus with a growl moved back getting bored with no reaction. After making sure her head was fully out Owen quickly reached out taking it before hiding again. Claire took a deep breath once they heard nothing. The Indominus moved the car making them jump up. Owen and Claire quickly ran he moved to avoid being bit by the truck before running behind Claire.

Aria heard a noise and kicked the vent gate open crawling out. She looked up seeing an angry Idmoninus who let out a loud roar. Her hair started blowing as she looked up seeing a helicopter. The Indominus looked up before running away with it following right on it's tail. Aria got up and quickly ran out but went another way knowing a short cut. She had to find the girls Owen and couldn't believe she was saying this but Claire to. It was a lot of questions not answer and who is L.H? What did he need the old Jurassic Park files for? And who was he sending the letters to.

"This crap is turning into a damn daytime nightmare." Aria scoffed before running faster.

* * *

 **That was chapter four don't forget to leave me a review about this chapter. But anyway i want to thank everybody for following. I now have a 120 s** **tory followers glad people like it hopefully i get my reviews up there next. See everybody in the next update witch will probably be this weekend or Monday.**

 **Chapter Five - Rats With Wings & I Love You **


	5. Rat's With Wings & I Love You

**Authors Note - Thanks for the reviews and thing's guys and the PM's i got. Really nice guesses of who L.H is but i'm not gonna tell you if you are right or wrong. Sorry but you will find out later on in the story. But here is chapter five leave me a review and stuff.**

* * *

Owen and Claire ran through the tree's he offered her a hand but she ran past. He just shrugged before running behind her, Claire picked up her phone.

"Lowery, we found her south of the Gyrosphere Valley. Between the old park and the Aviary.

"Wait, are you following the dinosaur?" Lowery asked over the phone.

"Yes." Claire sighed as they continued running. "Get ACU out here real guns this time."

"ACU is airborne they took the helicopter." Lowery answered

Claire stopped. "Who's flying it?"

After hanging up with Lowery then ran until they where on a cliff all the way across from the birdcage. They watched the helicopter shoot at the Indominus who was running from it. She soon crashed inside the birdcage with a loud roar making the Pterodactyl's fly up. The bird like dinosaurs flew up to the helicopter flying around it.

Mr. Masrani tried to keep control of it one of the guys started shooting at them until one of them flew halfway in. This made him loose his balance and almost fall until he grabbed on to the bar of the helicopter. One of the Pterodactyl's snatched him off. Claire looked on as Mr. Masrani started loosing control. The helicopter soon crashed inside of the bird cage making Claire gasp. An explosion echoed Claire shook her head whipping a tear that fell.

Owen looked on feeling bad for her he was about to say something until he heard screeching. He looked to see many of Pterodactyls flying in their direction. Claire looked up at them like watching a good friend die wasn't bad enough.

"Trees, the trees! Go! Go!" Owen repeated as him and Claire began running towards the tree's as they where getting closer. Looking back just in time he grabbed Claire and pulled her. "Get down!" He yelled pulling her to the ground just as a Pterodactyl swooped down. They looked up seeing all of them fly above them in the air. "Where is she?" He mumbled.

Claire looked over knowing who he was talking about. "She's fine now let's go." She wasn't good at comforting people all the time but she was trying. They got to there feet taking a shortcut path.

Meanwhile...

Aria stopped seeing tire tracks and took her gun off her back stooping down brushing her finger's across the marks. She knew it had to be Owen, the kids or some worker's that where out there. Aria touched her neck feeling her locket Owen gave her and weakly smiled. She remembered when they first met even then he teased her.

 _Flashback_

 _"Alright, Mr. Grady are you ready to meet your partner?" Mr. Masrani asked looking at Owen who was standing with Barry. Vic and more guys where standing on the other side._

 _"Sure am." Owen nodded. "Though nobody would tell me the guy's name. Wanted to do some back up info on him to see if we would get along."_

 _They heard a voice scoff making them look up and Mr. Masrani moved out they way. Owen's eye's went straight to the girl that was leaned against the wall. At the time Aria's hair was fully brown and a bit shorter and she kept it straightened in a high pony tail. She wore tan cargo shorts white converse and a short sleeved v neck tight crop top. And had on a pair of white leather fingerless gloves._

 _"Who is she?" Vic asked walking foward moving Owen out the way._

 _"Her name is-"_

 _"None of your business." She said leaning off the wall walking over to the group._

 _"Her name is Aria Mitchell and she is his partner." He pointed to Owen._

 _Owen looked at her almost shocked wondering how she got the job. It wasn't that she was ugly because she was far from it. Because she was that's what made it so shocking she didn't look the part. He watched her glare at Vic who was talking and couldn't blame her for that one._

 _"Listen, i know you are really interested in this Raptor idea but she's a girl. Girl's are meant to do two things on this island." Vic held up two finger's. "One work at some of the shop's here or handing out tickets."_

 _Aria looked at his finger's that where inches away from her face. "Move em, or i break them." She said plainly making him take his fingers down she sighed. "Now look the reason i'm here is because i'm qualified and know what exactly what to do. Just because i'm a female doesn't mean i'm not brave i can handle myself just fine. And for some reason i know there is a good 99.9 percent chance i'm more brave then you." She said popping her gum._

 _Owen was now a little impressed she may not look like it but she seems like a strong girl. Her height would be a funny thing to mess with at times._

 _"Anyway, do not mind him he isn't your partner nor the person that signs you're paycheck." Mr. Masrani waved Vic off who gave him a look before guiding her over to Owen. "So, Aria Mitchell this is you're partner Owen Grady."_

 _Popping her gum she looked up at him tilting her head a bit. She looked cute doing that but he was mostly paying attention to her pretty brown eye's. Clearing his throat he extended his hand Aria eye's glanced down at his hand before back up. He watched as her plain look turn into a bright and beautiful smile._

 _"Nice to meet you Aria look forward to working with you."_

 _She took his hand and shook it gently. "You to Mr. Grady."_

 _"Call me Owen." He said they broke the hand shake._

 _"Okay, Owen." She nodded and saw him wink at her she quickly looked down so he wouldn't see her blush._

 _Owen couldn't help but smirk. "Are you wearing blush or something?"_

 _"W-what n-no i'm not!" Aria quickly said looking up._

 _"I'm Barry it's nice to meet you Aria." Barry extended his hand witch she nicely shook._

 _"It's nice to meet you to Barry." She smiled_

 _Vic sighed looking at Masrani pointing at Aria. "This is unexceptionable."_

 _"I'm pretty sure that's what your wife says every night to you huh?" She titled her head as Vic looked at her wide eyed everybody else just snickered. Some put a hand over there mouths to keep from laughing. Vic gave the two trainer's looks before leaving._

 _"Well, are you two ready to meet your Raptor baby's?" Mr. Masrani._

 _"Definitely ready." Owen said with a confident look._

 _"So am i." Aria nodded._

 _"Alright, well let's go." He motioned for them to follow as they all walked outside to the car's._

 _Aria was about to walk and get in the car until somebody tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see Owen he looked like a cool laid back guy. And she loved his eyes even though she could tell he was gonna be teasing her a lot._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Do you wanna ride with me? It might be more fun."_

 _"Sure." She nodded walking with him but stopped seeing a black motorcycle. He got on looking back at her she smirked catching on. "You are one slick guy Owen."_

 _"I have no idea what you're talking about but get on." He nodded his head._

 _Aria rolled her eye's getting on and held on to him and could hear him chuckling. "What's funny up there?"_

 _"You're cheeks feel really hot against my back something you wanna say?" He turned his head to the side smirking._

 _"N-no there is not! It's just the heat!" She looked down blushing a bit more now. "S-stop that."_

 _"Stop what?" His brow raised._

 _"Teasing me." She mumbled._

 _Owen shook his head chuckling slightly starting up his motorcycle. "Why would i do that? You're pretty cute when you blush and get flustered."_

 _Aria just looked down with a sad look in her eye's after what happened last time she couldn't fall for another guy. She just held on to him tighter maybe they could be friends. Aria looked up as they began moving pretty fast._

 _"Or maybe your different." She said not realizing he heard it Owen just smiled speeding up._

 _End Flashback_

Aria smiled but stopped when she heard screeching and looked up confused. Her eye's widened seeing at least what had to be at least 30 Pterodactyls flying or maybe more. She quickly started running to get away from them. Looking back something tackled her as they both tumbled. As they came to a stop she saw it was one of the bird's on top of her. Screaming Aria tried moving his head that was snapping at her face. She continued to move it back but it was over powering her a bit. Looking to her right she saw the gun on the other side by the tree realizing it got knocked out of her hand by the tackle.

The Pterodactyl continued to try and snap her face off. She reached to her left looking for something to use as it was getting closer. She looked seeing a rock and grabbed it knocking the bird in the side of the head hard. It let out a loud whimper in pain as she brought her other foot under kicking the bird off with force as it tried to get away. Aria rolled grabbing her gun, turning around she shot it twice. Seeing it was dead she made it to her feet walking over to it. Looking down her chest was heaving up and down as her hair covered her face a bit until she flipped all of it back.

"Damn rat with wings." She frowned before getting back on track and running. This wasn't gonna be good those bird's were heading straight for the park. Out the corner of her eye she saw a Jurassic World jeep kind of truck. Not waisting anytime she ran getting inside looking for some key's and saw they weren't in there. She slapped the steering wheel letting out a frustrated scream. Running a hand through her hair she propped up her foot moving her sock down pulling out a knife.

Aria reached down taking off the small under compartment under the bottom. Taking some of the wire's down she cut one and sparked them together. She did it for a good minute before the engine started up. She got back up shifting the gear handle before pulling off.

Zach drove right through the gate breaking it as all of them started laughing.

"Okay, that's it we're safe now." Zach breathed out looking over at Anna who nodded.

"You know in a way i can't see why you failed your driver's test."

"Are you being sarcastic over there?" Zach asked.

Anna chuckled shrugging slightly. "Maybe."

Becca pulled out a mirror from her pocket trying to fix her hair until she saw something in the background. She tapped Gray who looked at her confused until he looked back seeing the Pterodactyls. Both of them looked back at them while they tapped Anna and Zach.

"What is wrong with you two?" Anna said swating their hands away turning around. Zach looked up in the rear view mirror both of their eye's widen.

"Seriously." Anna said plainly.

"Go, go, go! Go, go, go!" Zach and Becca yelled as the bird's where getting closer.

"Hurry up!" Anna yelled Zach switched gears now driving faster as they came upon a path. It was leading to the gate of the park where guys with gun's where standing.

"Hey! Help!" Becca exclaimed.

"Open the gate! Let us in!" Gray yelled.

"Open it up! Come on!" Zach yelled with them.

"That's a first." One of the guys said as the other nodded in agreement.

Anna saw the birds getting closer. "Open the gate! Let us in!"

The men continued to look at them confused until the saw all the Pterodactyls flying in the sky. One guy ran down pressing a button opening the gate.

Meanwhile..

Claire and Owen quickly ran to the opposite side running down the hill where ACU were loading up. Workers where scrambling around trying to get everything in order. Claire's phone rang as they got to the bottom seeing the park was only a drive away.

"Hello?"

"Claire, we spotted the boys and girls on surveillance.

"They're approaching the west gate i'm headed there now." Her friend said over the phone.

"Okay, okay stay right there i'm on my way just stay right with them. Wait did you happen to see Aria Mitchell on there?"

"No, just the kids."

"Okay, thanks i'll be right there." She hung up the phone looking around not seeing Aria.

"Hey!" Owen called out from on four wheel motorcycle making her turn around. "Get on!"

Claire ran over jumping on the back as he drove off quickly making there way to the park. Some of the guys from ACU followed them on foot. Getting there they saw hundreds of people running around to get away from the Pterodactyls. Claire looked around at the complete chaos before getting off the bike as it came to a stop.

"Claire! Come on!" Owen called out with his gun in the other hand as him and the rest of ACU began running.

Meanwhile...

Aria parked the car throwing the bookbag in the back. Taking her gun she got out running through the huge gate opening. She almost got knocked down by some people that where running away. She looked up to see people everywhere running screaming and falling. The Pterodactyls where picking people up taking them away or dropping them. Hearing kid's screaming she looked over at the baby dinosaur herbivore petting zoo. A Pterodactyl was trying to pick up a baby Triceratops. Another one was harassing a little boy and two girl's who where crying and screaming.

Glaring she quickly ran jumping over the wooden log gates taking her gun she aimed it up before shooting the Pterodactyl. It dropped the triceratops before falling on the ground itself. Picking up a bucket Aria threw it making it hit the Pterodactyl that was by the children. She shot it before it could get back up she ran over to the kid's.

"It's okay just go right here." She pulled them over by some bushes. "Stay down and don't move until somebody comes and gets you." They all nodded weakly she sighed before running off and began looking around. "Anna! Becca!" All she could see were people running and screaming she sighed. "Damnit where is everybody?"

Zach, Gray, Anna, and Becca where running around trying to find some sort of shelter. They watched a guy get snatched up by one of the Pterodactyls then dropped onto a bunch of other people.

Anna ran a hand through her hair looking around. Zach seeing something out of corner of his eye quickly grabbed Anna. "Look out!" He pulled her back as one of the birds flew pass them.

"Thankyou." She breathed out relieved looking up at him. "Let's go."

"Right." He nodded as they began running moving people out the way.

Gray looked seeing at familiar face. "Zach look! It's that lady!" He pointed as they continued running.

"I wonder where ours could be?" Becca asked looking at Anna who shrugged.

"Stop running!" The woman with the British accent called out to them. They stopped looking back at her. "Don't just stand there!"

"She really needs to make up her mind." Anna sighed.

Before the woman could say anything a Pterodactyl snatched her back. They all looked up as she was screaming hanging upside down. All of them quickly ran over near the bars looking through to see the water. They saw her get dropped inside the bird grabbed her but she fell back in. And the the bird dove back inside to get her.

"Do something!" Becca pointed.

"What am i gonna do? Jump in there after her...no i don't think so i love my life." Anna said shaking her head.

The Pterodactyl came up from the water with her but the monasaurus shot up from the water grabbing them both. Making them look away and wince at the sight of this before quickly running off to find a place to hide.

Claire stood on top of a platform as ACU and Owen began shooting the Pterodactyls down. She looked around trying to spot the kid's or Aria out of the scrambling people.

"Zach! Gray!" Claire yelled.

Zach spotted her while running beside Anna. "Aunt Claire!" He called out while they ran from a pterodactyl that was now coming to get them.

"Go, go!" Gray exclaimed as it was getting closer.

Aria ran seeing a red head in white standing on top of something from a distance. "Claire!" She yelled until she heard a screeching above her head making her look up. Not looking a guy ran into her knocking her down on the ground she rubbed her head getting up seeing one of the ACU guys running away. Aria threw the rifle down grabbing his gun that had tranquilizers in it instead of bullet's she pointed it up and began shooting some of the bird's down.

Owen spotted four kids running to them he shook his head as they where still firing. "No! Hold your-" He was cut off by a Pterodactyl attacking him from behind making them both go down. Claire looked down hearing the sound looking on shocked seeing most of ACU was getting snatched up.

The kid's ran as a Pterodactyl began to swoop down do catch one of them. Anna looked back her eye's widened seeing how fast it was.

"Jump!" She yelled as they all leaped down as the wind from the force of the wings broke some of the thing's around them. Glass shattered as they all rolled before looking up seeing that the Pterodactyl sharp beak was getting closer. They all backed up as much as they could looking at it in fear.

"Where's Anna?" Becca breathed out seeing her best friend wasn't there anymore.

The birds sharp beak started to get closer to Gray's face until something wacked it away like a baseball. They looked up seeing Anna with a large wooden plank. "I'm right here." She breathed out helping them up Zach looked at her shocked.

"Where did you learn how to swing like that?" Gray asked getting helped to his feet.

Anna smirked holding it over her shoulder. "My aunt."

Owen turned over seeing his gun got dropped he moved his head as it was being snapped at. The Pterodactyl continued to snap at him as he turned his head to the side. Hearing something being hit the Pterodactyl let out a loud pitched wimper. Four shots went off he sat up looking confused as Claire helped him up to his feet.

"Thanks for that." He breathed out.

"I just hit it with something not the shooting." She smiled shaking her head Owen looked at her confused until Claire pointed behind him. "It was her."

Owen turned around to see Aria with the gun still pointed at the bird. She then lowered it before throwing the gun down. Anna looked over seeing the whole thing looking a bit shocked herself.

"Is that your aunt?" Zach asked.

"Uh-huh." She said still amazed.

Aria smiled the best she could before running over hugging him he caught her hugging her back tight. "Thought i told you never turn you're back in the cage or out here." She smiled burying her head in his shoulder.

"Always better when you're watching my back." He scoffed.

"Same goes for you." She said breaking the hug.

He wrapped a hand around her wrist pulling her back to him so his hand was now resting on the center of her back.

"I love you." He said looking her in the eye's.

"You wha-" She was cut off by him kissing her instead of asking questions she just relaxed as his hand rested on the side of her head. He tilted her head back deepening the kiss making her grip onto his shirt tighter. Aria was still shocked she haven't heard those three word's in year's and that was from somebody who she now hates. But hearing it from Owen felt different she knew he meant it by the look in his eye's. Hearing Claire yell two boy's name they broke away Aria looked up at him. "Owen i-"

"We will talk when we get out of this place." His hand went to the back of her head bringing it closer. He placed his lips softly to her forehead. "Look to your right."

Aria turned seeing Anna her eye's widened before running over to her she saw Claire was reunited with her nephew's. "Anna! Becca!" She hugged them both tight sighing out of relief almost crying a bit. Breaking the hug she put a hand on her niece shoulders rubbing the side of her head. "Thank God! What happened to you! Were did you go? Why didn't you come back or call me? God i was so worried." She said hugging them both again this time tighter.

"C-can't b-breathe." Anna coughed out as her and Becca both struggled for air.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." She repeated quickly releasing them as they took deep breaths.

Anna looked at her aunt. "I should be apologizing to you not the other way around."

"For what?" Aria stooped down in front of her confused.

"You brought me here for my birthday because you missed me and wanted to see me again. But i was nothing but a complete bit-"

"Language." Aria said sternly.

"You know what to you is what i was gonna say actually before i was rudely interrupted." Becca and Aria both gave her 'Yeah right' looks. "I'm sorry aunt Aria even if you probaly hate me right now do you think we can start over?"

Aria smiled hugging her. "Of course we can start over and i couldn't hate you if somebody paid me. I love you Anna besides i don't get chased by huge dinosaurs for just anybody now. Besides everybody knows the first step to healing is...forgiving." Aria trailed off breaking the hug replaying his word's in her head and the look in his eye's. The reason she didn't say it back the heart break from before prevented from it. She definitely felt the same way just to afraid to say it back. Chuckling Aria stood us shaking her head making Anna look at her confused. "Here i am giving advice that i should be following myself."

"Is that your boyfriend?" Becca asked pointing behind Aria to Owen who walked up a little more.

She smiled nervously. "Yeah, That's Owen."

"Wow your boyfriend is good looking." Anna nodded.

Aria playfully rolled her eye's before Claire walked over with her to nephews she noticed the youngest one staring. Confused she raised a brow at him wondering what's with the look.

"Why are you staring at me like that kid?"

"You train raptors?"

"Yup."

"Are you the only female that works with them you know like personal?" Gray asked.

She nodded. "The one and only."

"You're really cool and crazy or maybe just stupid."

"Isn't that dangerous wouldn't they have ate you by now?" Zach asked

Aria smiled tilting her head at them before looking at Claire. "They are just little angel's...who are lucky i dropped the tranq gun."

"You're still cool though." Zach quickly said.

"Yeah, your awesome!" Gray agreed.

"Hey." Owen spoke up making them turn around. "We gotta go."

"I have a truck parked just down that way." Aria said taking her gun from him.

"Okay come on, come on, come on." Claire said as they began running.

They all ran going through the gate where only a little bit of people where standing. Mostly because the only other way you could get in would be by the two huge door's that where closed and locked. Claire picked up her phone dialing a number putting it to her ear. Owen glanced over at Aria who looked in deep thought. He wasn't expecting her to say it back when he did but he wanted to know what she was thinking about.

"Lowery, I'm on my way back to you." Claire said.

 _"That's a bad idea the board assigned emergency ops to iNGen's private security division. This guy Hoskins is in charge and he has this insane plan to use the Raptors to hunt the Indominus."_

"What do you mean, Use the Raptors?"

Saying that Aria snapped out of thought. "Son-of-a-bitch." She said slowly as her and Owen gave each other the same look.

"You shouldn't say bitch." Gray quickly said.

"Yeah, Language remember?" Anna put a hand on her hip.

Owen shook his head as they all turned hearing banging on the large gate doors. "Take the kids and get them someplace safe."

They all looked at the door's confused until the banging got louder. Aria's head tilted to the side before seeing it almost get pushed open.

"Get in the truck, Get in the truck, Get in the truck!" Aria repeated as they began running as soon as they did the door's burst open. People ran in screaming as a Pterodactyl was flying above them. Aria took the front with Claire as the kid's took the back. Owen got in the driver's seat and moved the gear shift.

"You got this! Damn it, drive!" Zach exclaimed.

"Go faster!" Anna yelled as he backed up the truck they all sighed once the truck jerked a bit before stopping. They watched as other people ran past to get away.

"Whew! We're okay." Claire sighed.

"Claire, Listen we're cool and all but your elbow is somewhere it shouldn't be." Aria said plainly as Claire quickly shuffled a bit and Aria moved more next to Owen.

"This does not feel safe." Becca sighed out.

"Can we stay with you two?" Gray asked.

"I am never leaving you as long as you live." Claire responded.

"No, no, no them." All four of them protested pointing to Aria and Owen.

Claire looked at the two and nodded. "Yeah, definitely them."

"Come on drive we have to get to them." Aria said Owen nodded before pulling off going in the direction towards the Raptor cage.

* * *

 **That was chapter five hope people enjoyed it i sure had fun writing it. And i know punctuation and spelling still looking for a good BeTa Reader but don't worry i will find one. Anyway i will be updating again next week see everybody next time.**

 **Chapter Six - A New Promise & The Raptors New Alpha **


	6. A New Promise & The Raptors New Alpha

**Authors Note - Thanks for the reviews and all the follows, and favs hopefully i get up to 200 story followers making that My goal for this month. But anyway here is chapter six don't forget to leave me a review and what not.**

* * *

"Damn, it's already getting late." Aria cursed looking out the window as it was now pitched black outside.

"Don't worry we're almost there." Owen said keeping the headlights in so he could see.

"You know i actually found more about INGen turns out you got a worker here that's working with them secretly." She looked to Claire who was beside her.

Claire sighed. "Not really shocking INGen are sneaky people and always have been. But what did you find out something about them looking for problems in the park."

"Not even close." Aria scoffed before putting her hair up in a high pony tail. "It was about secret test being done to at least one of every breed of dinosaur. Somebody with the initials L.H and i'm guessing a person with INGen did the test. Hoskins is probably in on it and i can't imagine how many others."

"Who's L.H?" Owen asked as he began thinking. "They must be planing something big whoever these guys are."

Claire nodded looking at Aria. "Where did you find all this?"

"Well, It was actually underneath the old parks control room i bet there's more to it. It looked like somebody was there recently i found a hatch when i fell running from your WTF dinosaur." She pointed to Claire earning a snicker from the kids and a glare from her. "But i was able to put as many file's as i could in my bag that's in the back."

"We should check them over once this is all over and try to figure this crap out." Owen sighed getting a nod from the two women.

"What's with all the bright light's in the Raptor cage?" Claire asked.

Aria lips turned into a thin line. "Hoskins is a dead man."

Owen pulled up the headlights showing through before pulling up inside the Raptor cage. They saw Hoskins walk over with some of his INGen team behind him. Aria got out first followed by Owen and Claire marching over to him she rolled her sleeve up.

"The mother hens has finally arrived-oof!" Vic was interrupted by getting a hard right hook from Aria knocking him on the ground.

"Ooh!" Zach and Gray said in unison seeing the impact making Anna and Becca giggle.

"Your aunt throws a mean right hook." Zach said looking on.

"Yeah, You can only imagine why she was never bullied in high school."

Vic held his jaw looking up to see Aria giving him a cold glare his team stepped forward as he was getting to his feet. Owen moved Aria back getting in Vic face who was now standing up.

"Get the hell out of here and stay away from our animals." Owen said in a threatening tone.

One of Hoskins guy was about to take a step to Owen until Aria stood beside him whistling taking her gun out from her back pocket. "Don't do it sweetheart i got good aim." She glared as he stepped back.

"Hoskins, you wanted this to happen! You son of a bitch." Claire said standing on the other side of Owen.

"Oh, Jesus! How many more people have to die before this mission starts to make sense to you?" He said looking at the three.

"It's not a mission." Barry said now standing next to Aria sideways. "It's a field test."

"The hell it is." Aria shook her head looking at Vic. "Over my dead body."

Vic scoffed. "That can be arranged Aria."

"I'm sorry did i not hit you hard the first time? Here let me try again keep your jaw closed this time it hurts more." Aria clenched her fist about to take a step foward until Owen grabbed her back by her waist.

"This is an iNGen situation now okay there are gonna be cruise ships that show up here at first light. Everybody's gonna get off this island you're gonna watch a news story tomorrow about how you all saved lives." Hoskins said mostly looking at Aria and Owen. "No, no, no, better yet...how your animals saved lives."

"They've never been out of containment you idiot, Yet you wanna put them out there against that thing." Aria snapped.

Vic glared. "Do you have a better idea sweetheart?"

"Watch it." Owen said glaring at Vic.

"Yeah, and it's perfect we dress your fat ass up in a Raptor suit and let you hunt the Indominus. I don't know about you but i think that plan sound's better because we could kill to thing's with one stone." She said giving him a fake smile as Claire and Barry held back there laughs along with Owen.

"Let's move it out!" Vic called out shaking his head at her. "This is happening! With or without the two of you."

Aria just flipped him off as he walked away before turning to Owen who gave her pleading eye's. "I'm not doing it."

"Aria, Listen he's gonna do it anyway wouldn't you feel better if we were with them out there?"

"I just got a bad feeling this plan of his isn't going to work and you know it isn't. Besides i just found Anna and Becca again-"

"I will look after them for you." Claire said making them turn to her she looked at Aria. "I have to get the boy's out of here i don't mind taking them with me."

Aria ran a hand through her pony tail resting it over her shoulder. "Okay, fine i will do it." She mumbled walking off.

"Think she is gonna be alright?" Barry asked.

Owen shook his head. "Not in this mood she isn't i will talk to her later."

The kid's got out of the truck sitting in a small area while Becca and Gray were talking and pointing at the Raptors. Anna was sitting next to Zach on a crate with one of her legs propped up with her arm resting on top.

"So, your parents are divorced?" Zach asked.

"Yeah, it hurt at first having to bounce back and forth but after a while i got use to it. And even though people don't give you credit your a good big brother to Gray."

"I never hear that actually." Zach scoffed.

"Gray said it all the time to me he looks up to you a lot even though you are womanizer." She smiled the last part.

Zach brow raised smirking. "Sure you weren't just jealous?"

"W-what n-no!" Anna said blushing a bit.

"It's okay if you where." He shrugged as she rolled her eye's Zach rested a hand on top of her's. "You're a pretty cool girl."

Anna smiled. "Thanks, And you're a pretty cool boy."

"Hey, Gray i smell love over there what about you?" Becca teased.

"Definitely." Gray nodded.

"We where just talking!" Anna quickly said.

"Whatever their so in lovee." Becca said in a squeaky voice making Gray and Zach laugh.

They gathered at a small table with a map laid out Aria and Barry on each side of Owen. She was to busy thinking to either bother to listen she just wanted to tell Owen how she really felt. But all she could think about was him leaving after she said it back.

"Hey, You alright?" Owen asked rubbing the center or her back bringing his hand up to her head.

"I'm okay." She gave him a weak smile.

"Excuse me?" Vic said making them look up. "Can you guys save all the love for later please we have thing's to do."

"Vic," Aria gritted out slowly turning to him. "Shove it okay before i shove my Timberland boot somewhere you won't like." Aria glared making him put his hand's up in defense. "Go on Owen."

"We know that she is in sector five this is a game we call hide-and-seek. It's a scent drill we've done it about a thousand times with these animals." Owen said pointing to the map before looking at Aria.

She nodded. "When they get on target, and they will get on target..wait to engage. Velociraptors are a pack hunter they like to herd the animal into a kill zone. That's when we take our shot get a clear shot, wait on Owen's command and you give her everything you got."

"We got one good target, gentlemen do not shoot our Raptors." He said sternly pointing. "Please."

Aria sighed. "Yeah, because if you do then i will take this gun and instead of shooting you i'm gonna whip you in the face with it...repeatedly. Do not shoot the Raptors at all or even try to because i promise when i'm done with you. You are gonna wish you farther used a condom with your mother." Saying that she grabbed her gun glaring at all of them before leaving.

One of the guys coughed before whispering to his partner. "She scares me."

"That's your girlfriend?" One guy asked looking over at Owen who nodded.

"Yeah."

"You truly have a gift." He said walking away.

Owen couldn't help but smirk before sighing. "Tell me about it."

Claire walked over. "What's wrong with Aria i talked to her and she didn't even try to insult me witch is weird."

"Don't worry i'm gonna go talk to her." He patted her shoulder walking off.

Aria put her gun's away putting her gloves on walking over to Delta who already looked angry. She just began shushing trying to soothe, and calm her down.

"Easy, Delta." She rubbed her glove over the side of her face as Delta was only able to feel her fingers because they where finger-less gloves. "That's my girl...oh stop with the growling you know it doesn't scare me." Aria smiled looking in the Raptors eye's as she let out some growls.

Delta didn't really like or care for female humans but Aria was different she treated her and her siblings almost like people. She noticed how brave she was and always defending them against others mostly her Barry, and Owen. Aria was basically Mrs. Alpha witch is the reason they listened to her just as much as Owen.

"Don't worry Delta this will allow be over before we know it then i will let you chase another pig and look away if you catch it." Aria fingers brushed across the skin soon hearing a growl and watched her tail sway happily making her giggle. "I thought you might like that."

"Ria." Owen's voice said behind her.

"Yeah?" Aria asked still focusing on Delta.

"Come on let's talk." He said motioning to an area a little bit down from the Raptors.

"Okay," She took a deep breath rubbing Delta one more time before walking with him.

Owen sighed as they stopped and looked at her seeing her left hand shaking but she kept it in a fist so it wouldn't be noticed. "Why are you scared?"

"I'm not scared." She said as her gaze went down.

"Ria," He gave her a look.

"I'm afraid that's all! I feel the same way about you but...i don't know what to say anymore." She rested both hand's on her head before slowly taking them down. "I was with him a year before i came here two year's in total he told me he loved me and i believed him just like that. But that one is on me for trusting so easily everything he said i believed him just like that. Then he just left me for my so called 'best friend' knew her since i was 16. There with me for a lot of hard times and she does that." She smiled weakly Owen just listened shocked seeing why trust is a big thing for her. "But i'm okay so don't be over there feeling sorry for me i always been a strong girl."

Owen stepped closer to Aria tucking a strand of hair that was out behind her ear. "Just because your strong doesn't mean you can't let that guard of yours down sometime. I knew you where strong when you became my partner and you where the only female brave enough to do this."

"I wanna say it back Owen but i'm-"

"Scared?" She nodded looking down. "Aria like i said before i love you and it's not changing. What that guy did is messed up and stupid but one man's lost is another man's treasure. I been with you for two years and known you for ten. I'm not leaving you Aria because i'm not him and never will be."

Aria just stayed quiet. "Y-you promise?" Her voice cracked before she looked up tears already falling. "...You won't go?"

Owen was a little taken back seeing her vulnerable she would usually just walk away. He smiled resting a hand on the back of her head before leaning his forehead against her's. "I promise." She soon just broke down crying making him pull her into a hug rubbing the back of her head. She would let out small whimpers but only one's for him to hear.

Gripping his vest she looked up. "I love you to."

"Good to finally hear it." He smirked before leaning in and kissing her whipping away her tears as he did with his thumb. "Now, Stop crying i don't like seeing that makes me feel like i did it."

"You kinda did." Her lips twitched into a smirk.

"There's the smart mouth i'm use to." He kissed her forehead.

Aria smiled looking up drying the rest of her tears. "Come on let's check on them Blue might be pretty pissed at you." She pointed before walking over to Echo.

Owen walked over resting both hands by her face as she let out growls at him. "Easy, Blue." He said rubbing the metal since it covered her face a bit. "Easy, Attagirl you don't scare me." He smiled.

"Owen, Aria." Gray called out by the small gate put up Anna, Becca, and Zach were with him.

"Are they safe?" Anna asked as her aunt and Owen walked over.

"No, they're not." Owen said knowing Aria was giving him a look.

"What are their names?" Zach asked.

"Well, you got Charlie." Aria said pointing to the end. "There's Echo, Here is Delta."

"And this one's called Blue." Owen introduced the last Raptor with the blue stripe on her back. "She's the beta."

"Who's the alpha?" Gray asked.

"You're looking at him, kid." Owen nodded.

"And who are you in this equation?" Anna asked looking at Aria.

Owen smirked looking from Aria to Anna. "She's Mrs. Alpha."

"Nice." Gray nodded. "Does she have to listen to you to?"

"Supposed to but is very hard headed." Owen nodded.

"Watch it Grady." Aria playfully glared making him snicker before walking off.

Aria got Claire a nice big sized truck that was a Jurassic World ambulance she walked with them. They walked over to it before each woman grabbed a door pulling it open.

"This doesn't look safe." Gray said.

"See?" Claire breathed out. "Totally safe all right, get in, Come on get in there." She ushered the four inside they all sat on the metal long thick steel seat. "If you need me, I'll be right up front just open that window." She pointed to the small slide window.

"Okay? You guys good?" Aria asked as they just gave the two of them looks. "Put your seatbelts on." She said resting a hand on her hip pointing, The four felt around but didn't feel anything near a seat belt.

"Okay, so just...hold hands." Claire sighed.

Aria sighed as her and Claire closed the door's she shook her hair out the pony tail. Gray reached for Zach's hand making him shake his head 'No.'

"Keep my niece safe Claire." She pointed before walking off to meet up with Owen.

"I will." Claire said as she took her shirt off as she was sweaty and dirty from running around. She got in the truck opening up seeing four camera monitors to show what was happening.

"Nothing's getting in here, right?" Gray asked nervous looking at Zach

"Hey, Do you remember that ghost at the old house?" Gray nodded. "Remember the one in the garage? I protected you, right?"

"You made a battle axe out of a ruler and a paper plate." Gray said that made Anna smile a little.

"Yeah, See nothing is gonna get you while i'm around, okay?"

"But you're not always gonna be around." He pointed out.

"Yeah, well..." Zach trailed off looking at Anna who nodded. "Hey, We're brothers okay? We'll always be brothers. And we'll always come back to one another no matter what."

Gray gave him a look. "No matter what?"

"No matter what." He said again they smiled before giving each other half hugs.

"Aww! I love happy endings!" Becca squealed hugging Anna tight.

"Becca..get..off." Anna coughed out.

Aria unfolded the piece of flesh with the Indominus tracking implant inside walking to the Raptor cages. She stopped at Blue's first letting her sniff it for a minute and heard a screech knowing she got it. She walked down making sure each one picked up a good scent before putting it away. Aria heard them screeching and growling to get out knowing they where ready.

Running she came back to where Owen was on his motorcycle and Barry across from him on a four wheeler. And a INGen jeep truck behind them each vehicle had really bright headlights flashing. Aria hopped on the back holding on to Owen as he reeved the bike's engine. He looked back down at her before over at Barry who nodded.

Aria looked up pointing and nodding to the guy that fell in the Raptor cage earlier. "Now kid!"

He nodded pressing the button as two alarms went off twice before the Raptor door's quickly opened. The Raptors burst out taking off with them all driving behind them Aria watched them run faster like trying to keep up with the Imdominus scent. They where screeching jumping and dodging tree's left and right Owen was closer catching up with them. He was now driving at the same pace as the Raptors, hearing screeching she looked over at Blue that was beside them. And Delta was on the other side she guessed Charlie, and Echo were in the back. Owen looked actually proud of how it was going before smiling and nodding back at her.

"Let's go girls!" Aria yelled as Blue, and Delta screeched before darting ahead with her siblings following.

Anna and everybody where looking through the small window as one of the cameras switched to Aria and Owen. It was showing the back of them while riding with the Raptors still near.

Zach shook his head. "Your two friend's are badasses." Instead of replying Claire just smiled at the screen knowing that was a 100% true.

"They're slowing down." Barry said driving next to them.

"They got something." Aria nodded.

Claire glanced out the corner of her eye seeing how interested they all where watching. "You know what? No, no, no." She turned around sliding the window closed ignoring their protesting. "You guys are not gonna watch this keep the window closed."

The Raptors all came to a stop and the vehicles did to taking the gun Vic wanted her to use she got off Owen's motorcycle. They all sat up behind a row of bushes Aria sat between Barry and Owen aiming the medium sized Canon like gun. Only her and another INGen guy had one hearing loud stomps everybody got ready. The Indominus came through letting out a similar weird roar making Aria brows furrow together. She watched Blue let out a call as if responding to what the Indominus said the two started to communicate.

"Something's wrong they're communicating." Barry said.

The rest of the siblings screeched and the bigger dinosaur let out a small roar. Aria eye's widened as it all started to make sense of what's going on.

"I know why they wouldn't tell us what it's made of." Aria said as the Indominus straightened up to full height growling lowly at her.

"Why?" Owen and Barry asked.

"That thing's part Raptor." She whispered out as her left hand began to shake. Aria watched the four Raptors turn around growling, and screeching at them their focus mostly on Aria and Owen. "We're so screwed." Aria said plainly.

"What's taking them so long?" Vic said standing in the control room looking on he put a hand to his ear. "Light it up!"

"Engage!" One guy yelled as they began shooting.

Aria just aimed the gun closing one eye she waited for the right moment and pulled trigger. A small like grenade flew out hitting the ground by the Indominus knocking her down.

"Damnit! I pulled the trigger to fast she's back up." Aria said putting it down pulling out her other gun.

"Watch your six! Raptors got a new alpha." Owen called out before stopping in front of Aria. "Stay here."

"No, i want to come with you." She gave him pleading eye's grabbing his arm shaking her head.

"Aria, No stay here and watch the bike." He said more sternly before seeing tears forming in her eyes. "Hey, im coming back." He kissed her forehead before jogging off with the rest of INGen.

Aria whipped her tears before taking off her collared shirt showing her tan spaghetti strap top. She threw the shirt down before putting her vest back on looking around. She jumped hearing men screaming and many gun shots go off. Aria heard the Raptors screeching and shook her head wondering why this had to happen. She got on the motorcycle just in case, hearing tree's rustle she looked around but didn't see anything. Hearing a small explosion she looked to see where it came from. Soon she saw what was left of the INGen guys running getting in the truck one taking Barry's bike.

"Fall back!" One guy yelled as they drove off.

"Where the hell are you two idiots." She pulled on her hair a bit getting frustrated. She heard the tree's move again and slowly looked around. "Barry?" Aria asked quietly until somebody tapped her shoulder. "Ahh!"

"It's me." Owen put his hands up in defense. "Come on we gotta get out of here." He said getting on the front.

"Where's Barry?" Aria asked shakily he started reeving the bike until they heard Barry scream making them look over. One of the Raptors where trying to get in the log he was hiding in.

"No! Blue!" He screamed making her stop and look inside

Owen reeved the bike making her look up until Aria whistled sitting down Owen drove off with Blue following. She looked back seeing Blue wasn't there anymore.

"Where did she go?" Aria asked looking up and saw a sad look on Owen's face. "Owen? What's wrong? What happened out there?"

"Charlie's gone." He said keeping his gaze forward but she saw the sad look in his eyes.

Aria shook her head shedding a bit of tears not really caring what she did to her when she was a small baby Raptor. She still loved them even if they are turning on them right now she still knows there still the same Raptors they trained.

"It's not your fault Owen o-okay?" She shook her head crying a bit in his back. "It's Hoskins, and that damn INGen fault nobody else's let's worry about the others and Claire with the kid's."

Owen nodded smiling when he felt her hold on to him tighter. "Your right, now let's go find them." She nodded as he continued down the path.

"Is everybody dead?" Gray asked.

"Did my aunt die?" Anna asked about to cry.

Claire quickly shut the laptop shaking her head. "No, no, no everyone is fine your aunt is still alive she's with Owen."

"Don't lie to him." Zach voice raised.

"He's scared." Claire voice raised back before turning around a bit. "It's okay to lie when people are scared."

"I wanna go home." Gray said.

Claire rubbed the side of his head. "Sweetheart, you will, okay? I promise tomorrow you will be home and your mother will never let me see you again..."

Suddenly a bloody hand slapped on the window. "Ahhhhhh!" Claire screamed loudly.

"Get out of here! Go!" The man yelled as his hand was now gone. Claire started it up hearing noise Anna looked up as the back door's open one of the workers tried to get in. "They're coming!" He yelled as one of the Raptors jumped on his back biting him. Claire pulled off making the two fall off Zach and Gray shared a look.

"Just hold on back there." Claire said to them but keeping her focus on the road. Not seeing it Blue leaped as her head went crashing through the window in front of Claire. "Ahhh!" Claire looked on wide eyed as she tried to snap at her but soon fell not being able to stay up any longer.

"Look there's two more!" Becca pointed.

Anna got up. "Zach help me with this." He got up helping her roll one of the oxygen tank off the back. Echo dodged it no problem before screeching at them getting closer. "And i'm now out of ideas."

Gray grabbed one of the long tazer sticks leaning down by the two. "Turn it on."

"I don't know how!" Zach exclaimed looking for a button.

"Where is the button on this thing!" Anna exclaimed.

"Guys, Look out!" Becca pointed.

Echo jumped inside trying to get in more they finally got it on before quickly tazing Echo off of the truck. Taking a deep breath they threw it to the other side.

"Are you guys okay?" Claire asked.

"Hey, did you see that?" Zach asked.

"I can't wait to tell Mom." Gray said high fiving Anna.

"And i can't wait to tell Aria!" Anna said excited.

Claire eyes widen shaking her head. "Please, no do not tell your mother and aunt about that, ever." She begged already hearing Aria yelling at her in her head.

Zach tapped Anna pointing as she saw Owen on the motorcycle with Aria sitting on the back. She smiled feeling a wash of relief come over her.

"Owen! Aria!" Anna yelled.

"Owen!" Gray yelled.

Aria brow raised looking at the open doors as Owen began speeding up peaking around. "You kids alright?"

"Yeah! We're fine." Anna responded.

Aria nodded before Owen pulled around to where Claire was. "We gotta get indoors, Follow us!"

"Nice work by the way prissy pants!" Aria said as she, she looked over Aria who smiled.

Claire sighed smiling before pulling out her phone as the two drove ahead. "Lowery, We're coming in call a chopper."

* * *

 **That was chapter six hope people liked it don't forget to leave me a review and everything. I think i found a BeTa Reader not sure yet but anyway i will see you guys in the next update.**

 **Chapter Seven - Memories & Open Paddock 9**


	7. Memories & Open Paddock 9

**Authors Note - Here is the last chapter sorry to say *Sheds tear* but that's why i'm going to make it the best chapter i can. This is gonna be a long one so get comfortable and relax because here is chapter 7.**

* * *

Aria and Owen got off the bike as Claire pulled up behind them she ran over helping the kid's out as Owen ran ahead.

"Come on, come on!" She grabbed Anna's hand as they all ran to where Owen had the door opened.

"Go inside." Claire said ushering in her nephews. "Control room that way."

As Claire said this they ran threw Hammond Hall Aria couldn't help but hiss in pain stopping. The pain from earlier was taking it's tow on her at the wrong time. Owen who was behind them running stopped seeing Aria in pain.

"What happened?" He helped her straighten up but saw her wince in pain.

"Taking those falls are coming back to bite me in the ass." She sighed stretching a bit before hissing again. "You guys just go."

"Hey, look at me Ria." He lifted her chin up. "I'm not leaving you behind now come on." He grabbed her hand pulling her forward as they jogged off to catch up with the others.

Getting to the lab they all slowed down looking around inside hearing glass fall and crashing. "They evacuated the lab." Claire breathed out as they all began looking inside where the computers where.

They walked around looking in the tanks that had different animals in them. Aria and Claire looked at the white snakes moving around inside. One snake looked from Claire before moving over near Aria.

Her nose scrunched up. "Eww."

Hearing a door open they all looked seeing two guys that clearly worked for INGen walk in. They opened up something that looked like dry ice coming out, and they took two tubes and put them inside a case.

"What are you doing?" Aria asked as they walked out.

"I'm afraid that's above your pay grade, honey." Vic walked in.

Aria stood next to Owen as Claire was next to her and the kid's behind them.

"Where's Henry?" Claire asked.

"Dr. Wu works for us." Vic said in a cocky tone as he walked over by the computer where it what looked like a Raptor size T-Rex on the screen.

"That's not a real dinosaur." Gray said holding on to Claire.

"No, it ain't, kid." Vic said stopping resting his hand's on his hips. "But somebody's gotta make sure that this company has a future."

"And they chose you? Yeah it's definitely in great hand's now." Aria scoffed.

Vic rolled his eyes. "Imagine that one, a fraction of the size deadly, intelligent, able to hide from the most advanced military technology. A living weapon unlike anything we've ever seen."

Aria glared. "They're not weapon like toy for you sick idiots to play with there living an-"

"Oh, Aria stop it!" Vic yelled. "You know you are a real piece of work the boss was right about you."

"Who's the boss?" Owen asked.

"So i'm taking it as you didn't tell your own boyfriend huh?" Vic smirked. "Hate to break it to you pretty boy but your girlfriend has some dark secrets in her closet."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Aria brow raised.

"You know people say put a baby on the floor they learn how to crawl put a fish in water they learn how to swim. But in this case if you change a hair color and a last name you become a whole new-person." Vic said the last part slowly and saw Aria give him a skeptical look. Everybody just looked confused but mostly Owen. "I kept my mouth shut all these year's but i'm not leaving until you get your punch back."

"Don't even think about it." Owen took a step forward.

Vic laughed slightly putting his hands up in defense. "Don't worry i meant punch her back mentally not physically even i know i might not win. Thing's in this world happen for a reason but i'm sure you have heard that one before. Isn't that right Aria Murphy...Hammond."

Aria's eye's widened at Vic who smirked Claire shook her head. "Really Hoskins? What idiot told you that lie?"

"Look at her face and ask her if i'm lying or not honey." He pointed.

Owen looked at Aria who glanced at him before looking away back at Vic. Her eye's had tears in them as her fist clenched by her sides and her left hand was shaking.

"Is that true?" Owen asked.

"Yes." She said lowly making them look at her shocked.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Claire asked not believing this.

"Because nobody was ever suppose to know!" She yelled as Owen gave her a look.

"You see? She's your girlfriend and didn't even tell you the biggest secret in her life. I didn't even know who she was not to mention her own mother doesn't know where she is. Did you ever call her write anything or did you just run away from all your problems."

"Shut-up!" She yelled tears streaming down her face Anna looked at her aunt before looking away already knowing.

"It doesn't feel good feeling that punch back but don't worry sweetheart. I sent Wu over to INGen with all the information so your family can see you again."

Claire and Owen shared the same look while looking at Aria. "Why didn't you just tell me?" Owen shook his head but got no answer.

"See Aria maybe now you will see Nature is about-Oh, shit!" Vic yelled as Delta jumped inside with a screech making him back up. Everybody grabbed on to Owen as Aria just stood there motionless

 _Flashback_

 _"So, very soon we began thinking of a dinosaur that was bigger and amazing something to make adults jump."_

 _"Why are you working on a new kind of species for dinosaurs isn't there enough?" A young 4 year old Aria with blonde hair brushed in a neat pony tail asked. As she was sitting in her great grandfathers hospital room looking around._

 _He chuckled turning in his chair. "Because even though people love and are amazed by simple dinosaurs. It's always great to think of something bigger and better don't you think?"_

 _"Na-ah." She shook her head. "You told me every dinosaur are creatures that deserve respect just like us. So wouldn't it be disrespectful to make upgrades of them?"_

 _"Noo of course not." He patted her head._

 _"Yes it is grand dad." She pouted. "Hey can i ever visit Jurassic Park!"_

 _"When it all gets rebuild weather i'm here or not i know it will be a success. And you can soon visit and just another Hammond being there will mean great thing's."_

 _Aria nodded. "I wanna train your T-rex!"_

 _John chuckled. "Aren't you going to be afraid of Rexa?"_

 _"No because i'm brave!" Aria puffed out her little chest._

 _"That you are little one..that you are."_

 _"Aria." A voice said she turned to see her mother standing in the door way. "Come on we have to go."_

 _"Just one more minute Lex." John held up a finger before looking down at Aria. "I want you to know something and remember this forever. Everything in this world happens for a reason Ria and you can't change fate. No matter what don't ever stop or stand down from your dream and what you believe in i love you Ria."_

 _"I understand! & I love you to!" She smiled brightly._

 _"Good girl now go on and say hello to Mr. Drew for me." He watched his great granddaughter run out the room knowing it would be the last time he saw her. His granddaughter was about to take a step out before the sound of her voice stopped him. "Thank you Lex, for bringing her to see me one last time."_

 _Lex nodded. "Yeah, well she adores you like i used to but once you find out what i know thing's change. I wasn't going to bring her but Drew wouldn't shut up about it so i did. So i would really appreciate if you stop telling her stories. I don't want her knowing anything about that place or dinosaurs yet you still tell her about it."_

 _"She deserves to know." He whispered._

 _"That isn't your call she is my daughter and i know what's best for her. She doesn't need to know about what me and her uncle been through in that damn place. She will have nothing to do with what you have created and made. My daughter can never be apart of something like this when she's older. I will see you next week i have to get her home goodbye." Saying this Lex walked out closing the door with a slam._

 _John Hammond looked out the window knowing his day's where coming he sighed. "I'm afraid she already is...Lex i'm so sorry."_

 _End Flashback_

Hearing Hoskins voice Aria snapped out of it but kept her head down. "Easy, easy, boy." Once he said that Aria scoffed knowing that probaly pissed Delta off more. "Easy hey, hey. We're on the same side, right?"

Owen looked on as Delta had Vic back against the wall before over at Aria he knew this wasn't the time to talk about it. He was still shocked wondering why she never just said something. Not wanting her to feel like she was alone he grabbed her hand making her look at him shocked before back down.

"Easy i'm on your side." He said with his arm out.

"Aren't you going to stop her!" Claire asked in a hush whisper.

This made Aria look up fully and shake her head. "Even if i could...no." Her answer held no emotion what so ever Delta soon bit Vic's arm making him screen out in pain. "Run."

As she said this they ran out the lab hearing Vic screaming stop they knew exactly what happened.

"No, boys this way, Come on!" Claire said as they all ran to get to the other side. They stopped as Delta crashed through the glass making them turn around and go the other way.

"Come on, come on." Aria said grabbing her niece hand as they ran back where the entrance was. She tapped one of the computers as they continued running. A Dilophosaurus hologram appeared stopping Delta making her screech at it.

They all ran down the steps and was about to continue until Blue stopped in front of them screeching making them all stop. Echo then appeared on there right and the doors opened as Delta came out now standing on the left side. They screeched at them with low growls making Aria look at Delta and Owen at Blue.

"That's how it is, huh?" Owen said putting the gun down.

"After everything." Aria said following the same action while putting her hand's up in defense stepping closer to Delta. "Easy." She said softly getting closer as Delta snapped at her making Aria frown. "Easy." Aria assured before taking the head piece off her ear and throwing it on the ground stomping it. Claire and the kid's watched the two in amazement not to mention she was still shock. Hammond's great granddaughter was right here Aria is apart of the family she never saw that coming. Aria noticed Delta wasn't going to attack and nodded with a small smile while she let her hand drop. "That's it." She sighed out getting a low sound from her making Aria smile. "Yeah, i know life sucks."

A loud roar made them all look up as Aria now stood next to Owen keeping Claire and the kids behind them. The Raptors looked up as the Indominus got closer and moved it's head down roaring at them before letting out a growl of some sort. Blue made a sound before looking back clicking at Owen and Aria saying she was with them. Blue screeched at the Indominus who obviously didn't like what she chose. She spun around hitting Blue with her tail knocking her into the wall, Blue was now out cold.

Aria and Owen looked over shocked before glaring at the Indominus who straightened up growling. Seeing this Delta screeched over at Echo who returned it with a louder one. Aria knew the two where now pissed off seeing what she just did to Blue. Looking between them Owen looked back up at the Indominus before whistling. The two Raptors took of jumping on her back attacking as the Indominus began moving hitting things with her tail.

"Go! Go!" Aria yelled pushing them over by a abandoned gift shop. Her chest heaved up and down looking back at the scene there was no way they could take that thing down. She had faith in her Raptors but she knew that thing was just bigger and stronger. Aria hearing crying looked over seeing Anna who must have thought this was it was now in tears. She didn't know what to do her mind was still jumbled her secret was now out.

"We need more." Gray said as they where all huddled together. "More."

"What?" Claire said confused.

"Teeth, we need more teeth." Gray repeated.

Claire looked at Aria before grabbing her hand pulling her. "Come with me!"

"What?" Aria took her hand back as they got to a small black compartment and could still hear the fight going on. She watched Claire open the compartment and pull out a talkie.

"Take this."

"Why?" Aria said looking down at it.

"We need more teeth that means fight big with big you know what we need."

Aria shook her head. "No, Claire no i'm not doing that i can't!"

"Yes you can!" She put her hand's on her shoulders shaking her. "You have to or we all are going to die i don't care that your last name is Hammond. In my mind that doesn't change a thing because your still annoying, rude Aria Mitchell to me." Aria eyes widen hearing that from her. "Back in that Paddock Rexa...never cut you."

"What do you mean?"

"On that Paddock there is sharp slit at the bottom of the gate if you go to fast under it. There is a good 95% chance you will cut yourself, But SHE did not hurt you."

Aria took a deep breath taking the talkie and shaking her hair out the pony tail throwing her vest down. "Look after those girls prissy pants." Saying that Aria ran off in the other direction Owen caught this and looked confused.

Claire just smiled nodding. "I will." She ran back over to where the kid's where and stooped down.

"Is my aunt okay?" Anna asked. "She's coming back right?"

"Yes, She will she will be fine it's gonna be fine." Claire nodded reassuringly.

Aria ran as fast as she could but her energy wasn't there anymore not to mention she couldn't help but replay the look on Owen's face. This made her stop and look down it wasn't that she didn't trust him with the secret. In fact she for some time forgot that was once her last name at one point she wouldn't blame him it he left now. But until that times come she had to get to the Paddock so that Indominus could get what's coming to it. Aria began running again keeping happy memories in her mind.

 _Flashback_

 _It was dark outside as Aria sat on the sand looking at the huge ocean that was glistening in front of her. Her hand was now wrapped up after the incident with Charlie earlier she didn't really blame the baby Raptor for what she did. It was out of instinct and she was still a dinosaur and wild. Aria's hair blew back looking around at the huge island of Isla Nublar. She was wearing her bathing suit underneath her bathing suit cover that was like a tight white dress._

 _A motorcycle pulled up Owen got off looking at Aria who was down at the beach. He sighed walking down the little small steep hill and over to her._

 _"There she is."_

 _Aria looked away from the view and over at him smiling weakly. "Hey, What are you doing here?"_

 _"Checking up on you." He said sitting next to her._

 _"Is that so?" She smirked resting her arm's on her knee's looking back ahead. "Well i'm fine just wanted to do some thinking."_

 _"I see, Hows your hand?" He gently took her arm looking at her hand that was bandaged up. "Doe's it hurt?"_

 _"It did at first but the pain went away slowly but thanks taking a risk coming in after me you and Barry."_

 _"You're my partner of course i would." He moved the pieces of hair that blew in her face making her smile. Owen looked ahead at the view no wonder she came here to think it was peaceful. Feeling a weight he l_ _ooked down to see Aria leaning against him with her eye's closed. He put an arm around her resting his arm on his knee that was brought up to his chest._

 _"Thankyou." She mumbled._

 _Owen just smiled nodding. "Anytime."_

 _End Flashback_

Owen shot at the Indominus but hid behind the sap like statue to reload his gun. He saw Delta get thrown as she was twitching a bit on the ground. Wherever Aria went he was happy she didn't have to see that knowing Delta was her favorite. Hearing a small explosion he looked to see Echo got thrown into a shop and flames shot up. Seeing something out the corner of his eye he quickly jumped as the Indominus tail smacked the sap statue away. He ran jumping over by where Claire was with the kid's making them jump and gasp. He raised a finger to his lips slowly as it got quiet for a second.

Letting out a loud roar the Indominus face crashed through as they all backed up to the wall screaming. Owen and Claire pushed the children back as much as they could. Gray let out a cry of pain when one the Indominus teeth was now stuck in his leg.

"Damnit, Aria where are you!" Claire screamed holding on to Gray.

Aria ran through the fog turning on the talkie. "Lowery this is Aria, Are you still there?" She asked while continuing to run.

"Hey, Where are you guys?" He asked pressing his headset.

"Nevermind that, I need you to open Paddock 9."

Lowery eyes widen making sure he heard her right he tapped somethings on the sceen before pulling it. He looked to the security camera's seeing Aria stopped in front of it. "Paddock 9? Your kidding? After what happened you can't beat serious?" He shook his head in disbelief.

Aria turned her head when she heard a loud roar she pressed the talkie putting it up to her lips. "God Damn it, Lowery grow a set, be a man and do something for once in your life!" She yelled

Lowery made a offended face. "Why did you have to make it so personal?" He looked to the monitor seeing her look up at the camera throwing the talkie away. Lowey sighed shaking his head before pressing the button looking away.

The Paddock opened with loud booms Aria took a deep breath closing her eyes she took a flare out her back pocket. She lit it as the gate slowly rised and heard loud footsteps. The flare was in her hand as she held it out looking up as Rexa began walking out looking at her.

Aria nodded motioning her hand to come. "Come on Rexa time to get your island back!" She yelled as Rexa started getting closer she backed up more and more before beginning to run. Rexa came out with a loud roar running behind Aria.

The Indominus was getting closer to them no matter how much they backed up there back's where against the wall. But Owen made sure to keep Becca and Anna who where crying and screaming holding on to each other. Hearing loud footsteps Claire and Owen looked up but couldn't see because the Indominus was right there.

Aria ran her boots splashing in the water that was on the ground her energy was leaving her body by the minute. She breathed heavy as her ankle was beginning to tense up making her run a bit slower. Seeing the Indominus she took her last bit of energy and threw the flare with all her might by the Indominus who looked up. Rexa burst through, Aria's ankle gave out as she fell to the ground with a couple of rolls. Rexa let out a loud roar making the Indominus turn it's attention to her. Everybody used that chance to get up and move slightly away Claire smiled out of relief. Aria looked up seeing the back of Rexa's foot in front of her with her tail swinging in the back.

She looked over at Owen look on shock with the rest of the kids he looked down at her as she nodded. Basically in a way saying 'I did it' he couldn't help but smile a bit before looking up at the two dinosaurs. The Indominus roared at Rexa who returned it as they charged at each other. Rexa got the upper hand by biting at the Indominus neck making her roar in pain as the two began fighting.

Aria began dragging herself the best she could away from the commotion looking back at Rexa who was starting to get over powered. She guessed by the Indominus having more advantages genetically that's why. Claire moved Gray and Zach out the way before the tail of the T-Rex could hit them. The Indominus started over powering Rexa by using her sharper and longer nails to gut her up on the side, before biting her in that same spot using her head to push her. Because of there tails all the shops were getting destroyed and thing's where getting swatted everywhere

Owen quickly covered Anna and Becca from the rubble and thing's falling. Claire was next to them covering Gray and Zach the best she could. Aria propped her upper body up seeing something about to fall. Owen looked over at her with concern seeing her hurt.

Aria used a rock to hold on to lifting herself up a bit she saw Owen look like he was going to run over and help her until she shook her head. "RUN!"

Looking up Owen saw why and quickly moved everybody. "Go! Go, go!" They all ran hiding behind a couple of pointed rocks that where there for decoration. They watched the Indominus get Rexa on the ground shocking Aria who continued to drag herself. The Indominus put her claw to her neck leaning down until.

"Caw! Caw! Caw!" Everybody turned hearing a Raptor call they saw Blue standing there. She growled at the Indominus before running to her using Rexa as leverage she jumped on to the Indominus back scratching and clawing her up in her same wounds from Rexa.

This made her let out a roar of pain trying to get Blue off until Rexa got up and used her head to bum rush her back as the two began fighting again. Claire and Owen got the kid's and they began running to avoid getting involved with the damage. They quickly stopped when Blue crashed through some glass in front of them. But she just screeched before getting back up and running back to the fight. Owen looked around but didn't see Aria anywhere he looked at the rock and saw she was gone.

Aria was able go pick up a tranq gun she assumed got dropped from the Pterodactyl attack. She used the wall and got up with her ankle still in pain she grabbed the small tranq out her back pocket that she grabbed from the lab. Aria put it inside loading it up knowing she only had one shot at this. She ran but her foot was dragging she was trying her best to get to where she heard the commotion. Getting there she saw Rexa and Blue now had the advantage of there being two of them. She got down on one knee pointing it up to get a good shot but had to watch out for Blue at the same time.

"Please don't miss." She whispered about to pull the trigger until one of there tails hit something knocking into her. "Shit!" She cursed falling down but still pulled the trigger by mistake.

The trank hit the Indominus but in the eye making her let out a loud roar of pain. And Rexa used her head to push her all the way back. Blue jumped off just in time as she fell into some stuff but was down looking back Blue saw Aria laid out behind her and growled before stepping more in front of her to almost block her. Aria caught this and smiled a bit as only her head was off the ground. The Indominus soon made it back to her feet shaking as if brushing all the injuries off. Aria saw where she was and smirked before putting her to fingers to her lips letting out a loud whistle.

As the Indominus was letting out a loud roar the Mosasaurs jumped up from out of the water. She grabbed the Indominus by its neck chomping down before dragging her down in the water with a flip letting out one of its call's as it did.

Aria smiled before her head went down and she closed her eye's. Everybody looked on from between the two wall's at the scene.

"Shouldn't you got help her!" Anna asked in a hush whisper looking to Owen.

"Rexa may know Aria but not me besides Blue is right there." He pointed out even though he really wanted to run out there and pick her up. He knew Blue would fight the T-Rex if it was to attack Aria or attempt to.

Rexa looked over once there was no more movement under water she turned to Blue letting out a growl. Basically saying truce for just this one time letting out a low growl she looked down at the unconscious Aria. Blue let out a sound making Rexa turn to her everybody else was wondering what exactly was being said. Rexa let out a sort of huff growl looking down at Aria one last time before turning around and walking away with loud thumps. Owen stepped out and looked at Blue who turned around looking at him before jogging off.

They all quickly ran over to Aria kneeling down by her Owen gently turned her over moving her hair out of her face.

"Aria, Aria come on get up it's all over." He rubbed the side of her head.

"Is she..you know dead." Gray asked in a sad voice until Zach smacked his arm when he saw Anna eye's widen.

"Aria wake up." Claire said shaking her a bit before running a hand through her hair. "Please." She whispered the last part they all heard her murmur something making them look down. "What did you say?"

"Hmm..mmm..hmhm." She murmured again.

"What?" Claire asked again.

"I said get your damn knee off my injured ankle!" Aria yelled making them all sigh out of relief she soon got tackled by all the kid's. They began to ask questions telling her how cool that was Aria groaned. "Get off me! Haven't i been through enough today!" She yelled as they all just laughed continuing to hug her. "Where was my joke in that sentence!" Claire couldn't help but laugh as Owen just chuckled.

After a while they went to take shelter in the hall where everybody was waiting for ferries to come. The sun came up and Owen walked around checking on Barry. Aria had Becca laying on her lap as Anna was laying on her chest hugging her but still asleep. Aria rubbed the back of her head thinking remembering the last time she saw her mother.

 _Flashback_

 _A sixteen year old Aria walked in the mansion that she already hated living in. Her mom was sitting at the kitchen counter when she walked in._

 _"Long day at school?"_

 _"Mhm, just had to give my teacher a hand."_

 _"Really? Then why did your teacher call to confirm your choice at a summer Archeology program?"_

 _Aria sighed. "What's the problem?"_

 _"Nothing because i canceled it." Lex said getting up off the stool._

 _"You did what? What gives you the right to do that?"_

 _Lex brow raised. "I'm your mother and i said no, Why can't you just listen for once?"_

 _"Because your trying to keep me away from something i love that's why. God why can't you just stay out of my business."_

 _"You are my business Aria! And why did your teacher say you have been changing your last name on all of you're work?"_

 _"Because i don't want that last name anymore, Why did you give it to me in the first place?" She asked quietly._

 _"Because it suit's you and there's nothing you can do about it you are a Hammond at heart."_

 _"The hell i am!" Aria spat._

 _"Watch your language what has been getting into you i been dealing with this attitude of yours for the last year."_

 _"Maybe because i found out my great grandfather isn't the person i thought he was."_

 _Lex sighed. "Aria let it go if you are so hurt why are you still interested in dinosaurs then."_

 _"I don't know! He made me love them from the stories and i can't help but want to know more."_

 _"Witch is going to stop soon."_

 _"No it's not because as far as i'm concerned i'm not a Hammond or Murphy i'm just Aria. Your not keeping it from me no matter how much you try."_

 _"He left you all of this and yet you want that."_

 _"He can keep his money i don't want it! I don't want anything this family has and never will! That name is just a damn curse have you seen the looks i get i hate it!"_

 _"They don't know what there talking about ignore them."_

 _"Do you hear yourself right now, you know i did think like that until i looked up some people from the Jurassic Park incident. Alan Grant, Ian Malcolm and etc and they all had nothing but bad word's to say about him. So tell me you still don't think the name is a curse to whoever has it."_

 _"Go to your room now." Lex looked down._

 _"Typical shutting your own daughter out and keeping your life a secret...why am i not surprised!"_

 _"Aria you're a Hammond so just get over and we will talk about this another time."_

 _"You get over it i will not keep that name and i won't be apart of this family. I wish you never introduced me to him and kept me a secret like you do everything else!" Aria grabbed her bag and ran out._

 _End Flashback_

Aria sighed shaking away the memory out the corner of her eye she spotted her brother with a woman. She assumed from the eye's and hair color she was Becca's mother.

"Hey, it's your parents." Aria shook them. "Come on, come on." She said as they got up meeting each other halfway.

"Oh, my God Becca!" The woman grabbed her hugging her. "Are you alright?"

Avery hugged Anna who was crying in his shoulder. "It's alright okay? Where going home i promise your mother wants to see you?"

"You guys talked without yelling?" Anna asked.

"When it comes to you our differences get put aside." He hugged her before looking at his sister he broke the hug with Anna and pulled her into a tight hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, i will be." She hugged him back.

"Thank-you for protecting them."

"All the time anytime." Aria patted his back before he let her go hugging Anna again.

Aria soon walked away leaving them to it knowing they where gonna be leaving safely. Anna broke the hug with her farther giggling whipping her face. "Hey, Aunt-" She stopped seeing she was gone and looked around. "She left without saying goodbye."

"Because it's never goodbye don't worry i gotta feeling we will her again real soon." He put his arm around her as all four of them left.

Owen walked around not seeing Aria anywhere. "Where is-woah!" He was cut off bumping into Claire. "Where are your nephews?"

"With there parents," Claire nodded.

"Hey," Lowery said walking over before looking around. "Where is Aria?"

"Yeah, where did she go?" Claire asked noticing she wasn't with him.

"I don't kno-"

"Somebody say my name over here?" Aria said, they turned to see Aria walking over.

Owen sighed out of relief. "Where's your niece?"

"With her dad at least with him i know she's safe." She nodded.

"Did you say goodbye?" Claire asked.

Aria shook her head. "No, it's never goodbye i will see her soon that i'm sure of."

"So, The great granddaughter of John Hammond huh?" Claire asked.

"Great g-grandaughter of H-Hammond as in like John Hammond? When did this happen?" Lowery asked.

Aria shrugged. "Don't know what you are talking about as far as i'm concerned my name is still Aria Mitchell." They all gave her looks of disappointment wanting to hear something. "But...when i am ready witch will be soon i will tell you everything."

Owen rubbed the back of her head. "I will be waiting to hear it."

"So you're not leaving even after what you now know?" She asked.

"What part of i love you didn't you get the first time i'm pretty sure you had your reasons for keeping it a secret. And when your ready to talk about it i will be here to listen."

Aria smiled. "Good to know Mr. Grady good to know." She hugged him laying her head against his chest. "Thank you."

He smirked hugging her back. "Anytime."

"Get a room guys seriously." Lowery said making a gag kind of sound.

"Sure will because it has been a whole da-"

"Okay!" Aria interrupted him.

Claire chuckled before sighing. "So, what do we do now?"

Aria shrugged. "INGen are a bunch of sneaky bastards that are planning something. There's still living dinosaurs here and i have a feeling they want them and this park." Aria said before turning to Claire. "Now my question here to you is, Are you gonna let them have it Claire?"

"No i'm the only one left to take care of it since Simon is gone. It may not be as big as this one but i still want to create a park differently and right. And i want to protect the animals that are here this is now my park and my island."

"Now, that's what i like to hear." Aria smirked folding her arm's across her chest.

"And your definitely gonna need a tech guy since i have nothing to really do i'm game." Lowery nodded.

"Yeah, and i don't want to leave Blue alone out there since her siblings are gone." Owen said he watched the look in Aria's eye's sadden.

"Then it's settled." Aria clapped her hand's together.

"What is?" Claire asked.

"Well i care about you guys and we can't do it by ourseleves so i'm thinking. That we should probably stick together...For survival that is." Aria said getting smiles from them.

Claire nodded. "So, does this means where now friends or something?"

Aria laughed before giving a serious. "No."

"Oh, please didn't you just say you care about me a few seconds ago like your even capable of that. Now that is the most hilarious thing i have ever heard." Claire said trying to hid her laugh.

Aria jaw dropped before grabbing the blanket pulling Claire near her. "I'm gonna leave you out here Claire if you don't watch your stinking mouth, You feel me!"

"Wow, that's funny to a girl who i'm now on first name bases with now." Claire teased.

"Oh, please grow up." She threw her hand's in the air beginning to walk off with Claire following.

"Just admit it Aria it's okay to have female friends."

"Not prissy one's!"

"Oh come on-"

"La-la-la-la i can't here you!" Aria covered her ear's walking.

"Oh, look who needs to grow up now. And hey would you stop that, i'm trying to talk to you!"

Owen shook his head along with Lowery. "Why do i feel like if they don't fuss that there mad at each other?"

"Woman." Lowery scoffed. "But you can't live without them."

"Oh, You have a girlfriend what's her name?" Owen asked.

Lowery coughed. "It's um-what did you say Aria! No don't worry yourself i will come to you!" He quickly started walking.

Owen shook his laughing as he walked off catching up with them. So they could start there new adventure with each other...

* * *

 **Well that's it...KIDDING, KIDDING I JOKE!**

 **Wouldn't be right to end the story there specially when i have more idea's for this story i'm very excited to do this one. For those who don't know Lex Murphy is John Hammonds grand daughter that's Aria's mother. I know Hammond in the movie past some time after The Lost World but i kept him alive a bit longer the story so Aria could meet him. And i will be starting it next week so look out for it and don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think. See everybody in the next update and i hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Chapter 8 - Cleaning Up & The New Guy **


	8. Cleaning Up & Mystery Guy

**Authors Note - Well i'm back and came up with so many idea's i also had to do some research on certain characters and INGen. So i could make sense of certain things and not have people confused. But hell if you are just leave it in the review and i will answer the questions the best i can. Also i will be changing the summary after the the first two new chapters. Well enough of me talking on to chapter 8.**

* * *

"Press alert." Lowery pointed at the news helicopters that where beginning to land. "Vultures couldn't wait an hour you gotta wonder how world wide this is getting as we speak."

Owen shook his head. "Claire, you head with Lowery over to the control room and stay there and do what you guys have to do. Once me and Aria get cleaned up we will meet you guys back there."

"What if we see a dinosaur that could kill us?" Lowery asked plainly.

Aria put her extra talkie in his hand. "Then you let us know and get the hell out of dodge, anymore questions?" She glared her tiredness was beginning to take over her whole body.

"Not at all, come on Claire we gotta get out of here." Lowery said as they ran off.

"Come on." He started to walk away, pulling Aria who looked completely tired not to mention defeated. Normally she would flip her hair back but it just fell in her face as she wore a sad look he had a feeling it was about Delta. He led her to the motorcycle and got on as she did the same but her grip was tighter. It was the grip like she never wanted to let go because she was afraid he would go.

Aria just layed her head against his back silently crying to herself, all the Raptors where gone. The only one that was left was Blue, her and Blue had a somewhat bond. But the relationship she had with Delta was more stronger then there's. Aria was still ready to help with the park but her body felt like crap. She was dirty, sweaty, her body was sore not to mention the scrapes and bruises. After a while she closed her eye's not being able to stay awake, but her grip stayed the same.

Owen stopped the bike putting the kickstand down he saw Aria was past gone. He slowly moved her hands getting up, resting one of her arm's around his neck, he lifted her up gently. Owen looked down at her and saw her cheeks stained from old tears and gave a sad look. Sighing he took her inside and layed her down on the bed knowing she could take a shower when she woke up. He wanted her to get some sleep and got a good look at her body. She had scrapes and bruises he then noticed bad cut on her arm brushing his fingers across it Aria winced.

This made him quickly withdraw his fingers back before getting up going in the bathroom after a couple minutes he came back out. He had gauze and disinfectant to make sure it didn't get any germs inside. Owen sat at the edge of the bed grabbing her arm gently wetting the rag he had. Carefully he dabbed it over the cut it wasn't that deep but deep enough, it was medium length one but nothing to noticeable. He watched her stir in her sleep and wince when he applied more. Taking his hand he tucked her hair behind her ear, gently rubbing the side of her head.

"Almost done." He said putting more on before he was done and began wrapping her arm up. After he was she rolled over hugging the pillow that was under her head. Owen put the stuff away before taking a shower after that he laid down to get some sleep.

Aria stretched getting up rubbing her eye's she slept all she could. She looked over at Owen who was sleeping peacefully and weakly smiled before heading in the bathroom. She noticed her arm that was wrapped up wondering how she got that her memory went back to the fight with Indominus and Rexa. When that object hit her she cut it on some hlass but didn't pay it any attention because it didn't hurt. Aria took a nice hot shower that seemed to get rid her soreness for now.

She walked out putting on a bra and pantie set before her navy blue sweatpants with a white tank top and a pair of socks. Aria laid down feeling a 100% better and more clean. She tossed and turned until she got up going outside where it was still dark and wondered what time it is. Walking out she sat down on the ground leaning against the bark of the tree. Soon she heard the door open and saw Owen walk out with the same pants from earlier. But these where black he didn't have a shirt on so his bare chest was showing

He sat down next to her. "It's not your fault for what happened to them you know that right?" Owen tucked her now wavy, soft hair behind her ear.

"I know but they didn't deserve that." Aria said quietly.

"No, they didn't it's Hoskins fault for not listening to us and it's my fault i'm the one who should have stood my ground."

Aria moved until she was now in Owen's lap with her legs straddled by his. "You did but Hoskins was going to do it anyway and was above us in power. But we will get through this right? We always do."

Owen ran his hand halfway through her hair before pulling her head a bit more closer to him. Aria quickly kissed him catching him off guard normally he would do that but she didn't care right now. He let his hand roam up and down her back slowly after he pecked her lips a few more time's they broke away.

"I love you." Aria said before hugging him as her head was buried in his shoulder.

Owen smiled. "I love you to Ria."

Owen decided they would just stay there for a while and soon saw Aria fell asleep against him. He dozed off for a bit but was woken up when he heard Aria mumbling along with her left hand shaking. Owen shuffled since her head was laying on his chest he looked down at her facial expression. She had a pained expression on her face and he saw a tear slip.

"Mom." It was faint but he heard it she was having a bad dream. "A-Anna." She choked out.

"Aria, she's okay just listen to my voice Anna is okay and home safe." He placed his lips against her forehead when the shaking of her hand stopped.

Hearing a branch snap Owen looked up along with Aria who eye's snapped open. The girl had great hearing if it didn't sound right she would wake up. Owen got up slowly looking around knowing he wasn't crazy because they both heard it. He took Aria's hand and walked inside but gave the dark area around them one last look. They went inside making him lock the door before closing the other one.

"What do you think that was?" Aria rubbed her sleepy eye's.

He looked away from the door to Aria who was now sitting on the bed. "I don't know but we aren't going to stay here and figure it out that's for sure." Saying this they began getting ready Owen put on a white b beddah before one of his shirts and rolled the sleeves up.

Aria changed her style to see how it would look she put on gray boot cut cargo pants with pockets on the side. And a black spaghetti strap shirt with her hiking tennis. She brushed her hair before putting it in a fish scale braid to the side, leaving some strands out. Owen grabbed his gun before looking over at Aria who was definitely ready physically but mentally he wasn't so sure. He put the gun down walking over resting a hand on her cheek making her look up.

"Everything is gonna be fine just like last time we both protect each other that's our game plan and it's been working for years." He brushed his finger across her lips.

With a warm smile Aria nodded. "Let's get back to Claire and Lowery but we have to make a stop first."

"Where?"

"Well the bookbag that had the stuff about INGen inside and those letters are inside the truck...at the Raptor cage." She bit her lip really not wanting to go back but they had to.

"That will be the first place we stop so let's go by the time now we can make it to Claire when the sun comes up." Saying that they walked out and got on the motorcycle before heading off.

Claire took a shower and changed her clothes to a pair of jeans and a top for the first time she didn't have any make up on. And she was fine with that she still had some bruises and cuts from that day. Her hair though was back to being straightened out. She walked into the control room where Lowery was working with the computers.

"You hear back from them yet?" Claire asked picking up the coffee.

"Not yet then again it is like 5am pretty sure they will be back in a bit if not i'll hit them up on the talkie. Speaking of it being 5am why aren't you sleep by the way." Lowery turned around in his chair.

"Because i couldn't sleep that's why." She sighed sitting down.

"Really? I slept like a baby." Lowery nodded.

Claire rolled her eye's. "That's nice for you Lowery, How are the computers going?"

"The system has been pretty wacky and not everything work's like it's supposed to. But it's better then nothing though gonna keep it up the best way i can."

Claire nodded until she noticed something. "Isn't everybody supposed to be gone?"

"Everybody is gone it's just me, you, Owen, and Aria here plus the dinosaurs but the park counts people not animals."

"That's four people but that says five." She pointed out to the screen that had the number of people in the whole park.

"Maybe it's a glitch of some kind." He shrugged before focusing on the computer.

"Lowery how cou-" She was cut off by a noise making them both stand up.

"You think somebody is there?" Lowery whispered.

"No Lowery it's probably a glitch." She said in a mocking tone this made him give her a look. "Stay here." Claire took the black gun Aria left her and began walking out.

Lowery brow raised. "Do you even know how to use that?"

"I'm sorry do you wanna take over?"

He put his hands up in defense. "All you."

Claire quietly walked out loading the gun she looked around the corner seeing a guy walking but holding on to the wall. He was wearing a INGen vest and figured he must have been with Hoskins 'But what is he doing here?' she thought getting closer. Hearing something behind him the guy quickly turned around making Claire jump. She pulled the trigger by accident making him go down she put a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my God." Claire breathed out running over to him it was a mistake she didn't mean to shoot him. She stooped down by him as he started coughing showing he was still alive.

"What happened?" Lowery ran out and over to them.

"I shot him...by mistake though!" Claire quickly said.

Lowery leaned down on one knee pulling the shirt up a bit. "Just grazed him bad but not to bad and he works for INGen...should we leave him?"

"No we can't just leave him here and let him bleed out..help me get him up." Claire said putting the gun down trying to get him up.

"What? Are you crazy? Isn't INGen supposed to be the enemy here?" Lowery asked giving her a look.

"Stop questioning me and help me Lowery!" She yelled making him quickly give her a hand she put one of his arm's around her as he had the other one.

Lowery sighed. "How are we gonna explain this to Owen but mostly Aria about this?"

"We just won't say anything until they get back and hopefully...i will figure out an explanation by then." She sighed as they dragged him he had a figure like Owen just with a bit more biceps. He had curly black like hair that fell and flipped on his cheek's and covered his forehead a bit.

"When Aria kills you, Will that mean i will own Jurassic World?" Lowery asked before letting out a huff. "Man he's heavy."

"Shut up Lowery and just help." She rolled her eye's as they dragged the man down the hall.

Aria and Owen got off the motorcycle as the sun was making it's way up she looked around. Everything her and Owen worked for in ten year's gone in one day because of the Indominus. She walked around looking at the completely empty Raptor cage and felt a pain in her chest. Charlie, Echo, and Delta are gone and Blue was the last one left she could almost wonder what the Raptor was feeling. Being the only one out of the siblings to survive and be out there alone. And since she was use to being with three other's she knew it had to hurt.

A loud roar echoed through the area making Aria's eye's widen and freeze. "Rexa?"

Owen covered her mouth. "Don't move." Owen whispered looking up at the dinosaur shaking his head not believing it either. "That's not Rexa."

* * *

 **Short chapter...kinda sorta...not really but hey tell me what you think by leaving a review and we gotta new OC in the story. We will find about him in the next chapter.** **Leave me a review telling me what you think and see everybody next week.**

 **Chapter 9 - New Threat & Who is He? **


	9. New Threat & Who Is He?

**Authors Note - Thanks for the reviews you guys i'm glad people still are interested in this story. Anyway here is chapter 9 don't forget to leave a review and stuff and enjoy!**

 **Side Note - Yayyy to Aria's Jurassic World getting 204 story followers! Thanks for the that. Also remember i love feedback good or bad just to know how i'm doing but thanks again!**

* * *

Owen looked at the dinosaur in disbelief it looked like a T-Rex but way different it's color looked gray. It had a white stripe going all the way down it's back and it's arms where more longer and claws. And something in the T-Rex eye's it looked more like the Indominus eye's then anything.

"Backup slowly." Owen whispered as they took slow steps back before running into Raptor cage. They quickly hid inside the truck but closed the door's quietly Aria chest heaved in and out.

"W-what is that?"

"I don't know and i sure as hell don't know where it came from but we will figure it out once we get back to Claire." He noticed her hand shaking and grabbed it making her look over. "We are gonna be fine alright not like last time, but you need to take it easy."

"No i don't i will be fine Owen don't you know by now that i can take care of myself?" She gave him a look.

"I know you can just promise not to push yourself alright?" He rubbed the side of her head.

Aria nodded. "I promise."

"Alright."

Owen nodded starting the truck and pulled out he was about to pull off until a loud footstep stopped him. The T-Rex was coming through the tree's Aria eye's widen it wasn't Rexa.

"Go, go, go!" She yelled making Owen slam his foot on the pedal and drive off only to hear a loud roar. Aria let out a sigh of relief looking back it definitely wasn't Rexa it was a T-Rex but not her's. They drove to the park she couldn't get that image of that T-Rex out of her head. Was it even a T-Rex if so why did it remind her of the Indominus so much specially the eyes.

Getting there they both got Aria looked around at the damage that the last fight with the Indominus and Rexa caused. The park looked a disaster the only problem is if anybody would come back. Even if they opened it up differently this was the second accident that took place on this island. The only difference was more killings took place if anything this one was worse then the last. Aria hated it the reason no park could really last is because of INGen, the place her great grandfather made. To keep creating bigger and better dinosaurs something she was against since she was a little girl.

"Ria." Owen touched her shoulder only for her to jump and snap back into reality he was starting to get worried about her. She was strong but her biggest problem was keeping her thoughts to herself all the time.

"Stop giving me that look Owen i swear i'm fine come on let's go." Aria smiled taking his hand as they began walking to the building she then stopped. "This is the spot isn't."

"Yeah, Echo got thrown over there and Delta's body should still be right over there but you shou-" Before Owen could finish Aria walked over to where Echo was thrown.

Aria walked over almost shedding a tear at the sight of her Raptor who was burned with deep bad wounds. Taking a deep breath she walked over to another area picking up what looked like a tent cloth. She walked back over to Echo and threw it over her, looking back at Owen she motioned him over. Putting his gun on his back he walked over giving her a hand pulling Echo out. They placed her on the ground gently covering her up more.

"Damnit." Aria cursed letting a couple tears fall they raised them and been through a lot. She just wished things went differently and they didn't die like that. Whipping the tears away with the back of her hand she rised to her feet. Aria walked getting another cloth for Delta walking over to her but dropped it as her eye's widened. "Um, Owen."

"What is it? What's wrong?" He rushed over seeing what Aria was looking at he shook his head. "Delta's body it's...gone."

"Blood trail." Aria pointed to the trail of blood leading away from the park. "Do you think she found Blue?"

"If both of them are out there then there's no doubt they are together but Delta probably has bad wounds."

Aria sighed. "We have to find them so i can treat her wounds and Blue if she has any they can't fight if they're injured. But let's hope they are together and not wandering alone out there with that thing roaming free."

"It's a T-Rex Aria." Owen pointed out.

"Where we really just not looking at the same thing back there." She jerked her thumb back to the woods before fixing the backpack on her shoulder. "Help me bury Echo so we can get to Claire and Lowery." Owen nodded as they got up walking back over.

 **Meanwhile..**

Claire finished the bandaging looking at the shirtless guy in front of her he really wasn't bad looking at all. She kinda wishes she didn't shoot him it was still by accident though, she wondered did he get left behind. Lowery walked in putting the rest of medical supplies down that she would need.

"Okay, that's all of it." Lowey said out of breath resting his hand's on his hips. "Why are we taking care of him?"

"Because i almost killed him." Claire got up picking up some of the other disinfected. "I could at least do this nobody deserves to die."

"Then why did you take the gun with you?" Lowery asked before getting one of those 'Shutup' looks from Claire he put his hand's up in defense. "Well he works for INGen and they are the enemy here."

"No Wu, and those other jerks are the enemy here these guys just get paid to shoot and take out whatever they tell them. Trust me you can tell who is at the top and who's on the bottom." Claire said.

"Personal experience huh?" Lowery asked with a nod getting a glare from Claire. "What are we gonna tell Aria and Owen when they get back? How would we even begin to tell them?"

"Begin to tell us what?" Aria asked behind Lowery.

"Oh my God!" Lowery screamed putting a hand over his chest before looking back at Aria. "A little more louder i think my heart is still beating?"

Owen rolled his eyes before catching a glimpse of something. "Who's he?"

"Who?" Claire shrugghed.

"The guy behind you..laying down..bandaged up...that guy." Owen said again slowly pointing.

"There is no guy." Claire shook her head.

"Ouch." The man groaned out.

"Okay i know that wasn't Lowery so if that's you Claire you better get explaining now." Aria said sternly.

Claire moved her arm back and felt it hit something hard hearing a groan of pain the man held his nose. She covered her mouth in shock not meaning to do that. "I am sorry...again."

"Jeez red, first you shoot me then try to break my nose could have just let me die for all that." He rubbed his nose opening his eyes to reveal dark blue one's almost.

"You shot him?" Aria brow raised.

"Yeah, but by mistake!" Claire put her hands up in defense.

Aria shook her head looking down telling Owen to take over with the motion of her hand. "Well then, Who is he and why is he here?"

"Well..." Claire trailed off.

"I'm grown and can answer for myself." The man held up his hand getting there attention making him lower it. "For starters my name is Brian Hoffer and i was one of the guys that survived that little Raptor attack. Second i'm 24 and just letting this be known i have a thing for red head's." He looked over at Claire winking.

Claire cleared her throat. "That's good for you."

Aria smirked before singing out. "Somebody's blushing."

"Oh shut up." She rolled her eye's at her.

"But that doesn't explain what you're still doing here though." Owen said walking over now standing next to Lowery.

"I was with INGen putting in my resignation papers as soon as i get back i rather work at a Library then have a dinosaur try to kill me. But i got left behind and red head over here shot me in her case by accident. But i guess it was since you tried to bandage me up and treated the wound." He looked down.

Aria nodded. "So, your basically stuck here with us and your with INGen?"

"Was." He pointed out.

Taking a deep breath Aria looked at Owen as they basically had a conversation between there eye's. "Fine you can stay with us if need be but mostly with Claire." She smirked the last part getting a glare from her. "But we have some crazy news something you can probably only answer." She gestured to Claire. "Did you guys create another dinosaur in that lab?"

"No, no just the Indominus Rex and it's sibling no others, Why do you ask?"

Owen leaned back looking at Brian one last time before back at Claire. "Because we ran into what we think is a T-Rex but it was way different."

Claire now looked curious. "How so?"

"It was all gray a white stripe going down it's back claws where sharper and arms was longer. It almost seen as if it had the Indominus eye's and it's stalking around. Lucky for us we didn't see what it's made of because we got out of there."

"Wu must have made another dinosaur behind your back Claire." Lowery said.

Claire shook her head. "They had to but where was the damn thing all this time hiding? Or did it just get put here by INGen to take us all out because they know what it's capable of."

"Maybe both, but here are the files i got from that underground spot underneath the old park." Aria took them out of the bag letting Claire, Owen, and Lowery choose one to look over. She walked over to Brian handing him one making him look confused before taking it. "If you're gonna be with us your gonna work so read it over and one more thing. If you are trying to gain our trust and wind up screwing us over in the end your gonna have more then a bullet graze. I will blow your arm completely off and feed you to a Raptor."

"You're that female Raptor trainer." He pointed getting a nod before nodding himself. "I will be right here looking this file over." He opened it up.

"She took it better then i thought." Lowery whispered to Claire.

"If he does betray us it's between the two of you who goes next." Aria said plainly walking past making both there eye's widen looking at her as she walked over to Owen.

After a good thirty minutes they heard Aria throw something making them look over knowing she found something. Owen took the file glaring at what it said feeling the same anger. There Raptors had more DNA launched in them some that shouldn't specially Delta.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked.

"Delta was made with more Avian DNA to give her more bird like features and abilities. And something else but the word is scratched out so i can't read it." Aria drummed her fingers along the desk.

"Delta? Isn't she one of the Raptors that is dead?" Lowery asked from his chair.

Owen shook his head. "We thought she was we have Echo's body...what's left of it." He said the last part lowly.

Claire felt bad for them basically all there Raptors where gone and maybe two are still out there. "Well we are just gonna have to find them."

"Yeah, i swear i really hope this L.H is a woman." Aria gritted out.

"How come?" Claire looked over.

"Because i'm gonna show her my tea set Claire." Aria said getting a small laugh from Lowery and snicker from Brian. "What do you think? I'm gonna kill her!" Aria threw her hand's in the air.

"This L.H could have been working on something with Hoskins." Lowery said. "Didn't one of you guys Raptors kill him?"

"Yeah pretty much." Aria said plainly looking to Owen who nodded.

"His own fault he kept treating them like puppies or little pets from a store. Thought he could pat them on the head say 'good boy' and they listen to him. It's only so much taming you can do with a Raptor they are still wild at the end of the day." Owen sat on one of the computers that was shut off.

He looked at the live feed data projected on the wall. The security cameras depicted scenes of the destruction from the last fight and roaming dinosaurs. The new T-Rex was nowhere to be seen, and there had been no sign of Blue since the night of the Rexa and the Indominus fight. And know they know Delta is still out there he knew Aria wasn't stopping until they found both of them. Blue wasn't close to Aria like she was with him but she still listened to her.

"What's so important about these Raptors you guys keep talking about?" Brian asked.

Aria sighed. "They aren't just some Raptors they are ours and we care about them so we have to find them...we just have to." She stopped pacing and leaned her head on Owen's shoulder. Owen put an arm around her rubbing her back whispering something to her.

Claire couldn't help but smile seeing Owen like this with Aria when it came to her he would drop everything. He had a huge soft spot for her she could tell when she first visited the cage. Even though they weren't dating at the time he always watched her and looked out for her. Even on there date she listened how Aria's name came up a lot in there conversations.

"Not to ruin you guys moment over there but have any of you ever heard of this thing called Test Subject T-12?" Brian asked.

Claire walked over taking it from him before reading it over. "You gotta be joking."

"What?" Aria's head rose up.

"They had another egg made and it hatched the same day as the Indominus siblings. It was said to be unqualified so they disposed of it. My guess it didn't make Wu excited so they dumped it off on the island somewhere." Claire read.

"Is it a T-Rex?" Lowery asked.

Claire shook her head. "It doesn't say what the thing is." She flipped through the pages. "Where did they even keep this thing at for so long" There aren't anymore papers in it, Where these all the files down there?" She looked to Aria.

"A lot more but i could only fit so much in that small book bag. Maybe they used some DNA from the Indominus and it just didn't come out right." Aria looked to the monitors on the wall.

"We have to get the rest of those papers which means we gotta go out there." Owen said.

Lowery shook his head. "Bad idea guys."

"It's the only thing we can do Rexa will be fine but we don't know what that dinosaur is made of. That means those other little dinosaurs the ones that don't hurt us are out there. And i'm not letting that thing take them out the Indominus has did enough and we need those papers Lowery." Aria said.

"I'm coming with." Claire nodded.

"I'm a good shooter so i don't mind helping as long as she's my partner." Brian jerked his thumb to Claire who glared.

Owen and Aria smiled at this. "She's all yours and as long as you are sure you are well enough."

"Good luck buddy she really nags a lot." Aria nodded getting a look from Claire and flashed her a grin. "Lowery can you try and track Rexa down we have to know where she is at least or maybe even Blue?"

"Yeah, i can at least try to i'm not sure but i think INGen is trying to block us out of everything by hacking us." He said beginning to type.

 **Meanwhile..**

A white speed boat docked itself at the beach it had **GEN OPS** on the side of it. Four women got out wearing pants and coats with the logo on the back. Three guys got out looking around the island the one with the ball head and sun glasses nodded.

"So, this it?"

The girl with the long black hair that was in a neat pony tail nodded. "Yup take a good look around guys this is soon gonna be our island. Imagine how much money we would have rolling in owning a place like this. Victor," She motioned to the ball guy who looked at her. "You along with Thomas, and Eric go find my T-Rex and distract it enough to stick her with this." She held up a needle that had a tube with red liquid attached inside the tube.

"Why do we have to get your T-Rex? Matter of fact why do you want the thing it's weird looking even on the picture." Eric with the brown hair cut short and the tips spiked up said.

"Because i said so that's why now go and Thomas make sure you or Victor are the one's that stick it with the needle. I have a short supply and have them in mind for a couple more animals here." The woman's cloudy gray like eye's flickered over to him.

Thomas nodded he looked to he the youngest and wore his shoulder length blonde hair out. "Gottcha." He said as they walked off.

"Did we only come here for your dinosaurs?" A girl spoke up with blonde hair but she had pink streaks.

"No, and don't start Drew alright i'm not in the mood for your crap you complained all the way here." The woman pointed to the girl who rolled her eyes she then looked back at the other two. "Twins?"

"Yeah?" One of the twins answered both of them was identical same height and both had brown hair. The only difference one had her brown hair cut collar bone length.

"Are you two ready to go?" She asked.

"Yup," Angel nodded letting her long braid hang to the side.

"Definitely." Ava tipped her shade up. "But are we just here for your dinosaur?"

"Nope we are here to take over this park not to mention bring pretty girl right here back." She handed them a picture

"Aria Mitchell? Why her?" Drew brow raised.

"Because she is gonna be very useful and we need to get our hands on her before INGen does." The woman said resting a hand on her hip.

"She's really pretty and seems nice..." Ava trailed off once she saw her boss glaring at her out the corner if her eye. "Sorry."

"When we get her be on high alert from experience i know she isn't going down without a fight. And trust the women can fight and throws a hard right hook." She warned.

Angel looked at her boss confused. "Wasn't she your friend at one point?"

The woman started laughing. "I was never her friend but she still doesn't know that."

"You are some kind of evil." Drew said with a shake of her head.

"I know now trying hacking the system again like i told you." She said as they started walking.

 **Meanwhile..**

"Seriously!" Lowery threw this hands in the air.

"What happened?" Owen asked.

"Somebody else is trying to hack into our system." Lowery said.

"INGen?" Claire asked.

Lowery shook his head. "The way this person is hacking they should work with them i'm trying to keep them out the best i can. Who the hell could possibly do this or why do they want to."

"Guys," Brian spoke up making them look back at him. "There's only supposed to be five of us here right?"

Aria nodded. "There is only five of us."

"Not anymore...there's twelve." Brian pointed to the wall screen monitors.

They all turned looking confused before Aria pressed a couple buttons showing four women walking on one area. And four guys going through the island trees they appeared to be looking for something.

"Who are they?" Owen walked over keeping his eyes on the screen.

Aria's head tilted to the side looking at one girl more closely before snapping her fingers to Lowery. "Try to get a close up on the one in the middle for me."

"Okay." Lowery pressed some buttons as the camera zoomed up closer to the girl.

"That sneaky little bitch." Aria cursed.

"Who is that?" Claire asked as all eye's where now on Aria who now looked even more ticked off.

"Leslie..."

* * *

 **That was chapter nine hope people liked it and don't forget to leave me a review. A new dinosaur is out don't have a name for it yet but i'm working on it. A lot of questions are building up, What is GEN OPS? Why do they and INGen want Aria? And why does this so called T-Rex have the eyes of the Indominus? Is Delta still alive? Just have to keep reading to find your answers i also have some cool fight and action scenes planned. And if anybody is wondering the status of Delta is really unknown since they didn't show her death in the movie. Nobody knows if she really did survive or die so i'm gonna use that to my advantage. Anyway see everybody next week! : )**

 **Chapter 10 - Girl Fight & The Old Park **


	10. Girl Fight & The Old Park

**Authors Note - Here is chapter 10 thanks for the reviews on the last chapter meant a lot but anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Leslie your friend that was watching over your niece, What is she doing here?" Claire asked.

"I don't know but i gotta good feeling we just found LH and she has a lot of explaining to do." Aria glared.

"It looks like they are headed inside of here." Brian pointed as they sure walked inside.

Lowery shook his head. "No, no, no, no that little hacker is getting inside the files and i can't block her out."

"Turn the whole system off and i mean everything Claire help Brian get his shirt on so we can go." Owen said as he began putting the papers and files in the bag.

"Are you crazy? Turning off the system is a bad idea that mean every dinosaur can run wild no shocking them nothing. No connection until you power it back up at the main source." Lowery stood up.

Aria slammed her hand on the button as all the computers shut off the only light was from the small lights in there. And the one's coming from another area she took a deep breath turning to him.

"That's a risk we have to take we will not let them get the file's in Jurassic World i have a feeling they are looking for more. They want the old files to Jurassic Park but because there is a code they can't get them." Aria looked around before looking to Owen. "Give me your knife."

Owen gave her a confused look with everybody else they watched her put it on her hip. She took her hair out the braid and put it up in a high pony tail.

"What are you doing?" Claire broke the silence.

"Somebody has to fight her and since they are all females these three can't help." She motioned to the guys.

"How come you didn't ask me?"

"Because i can handle it Claire now come on so we can get out of here." Aria said going to the elevator before she could press a button it dinged. The doors opened showing Leslie who frowned seeing Aria who smirked slightly. "Backstabbing is your thing huh?"

"Sure is." Leslie nodded.

Aria nodded quickly backing up missing the punch she threw grabbing her she kneed her twice before flipping her over her. Leslie groaned holding her back before ducking Aria's kick. She punched her hard in the face and in the gut before throwing her over the computers. Lowery jumped out the way Leslie jumped over the rail and went to grab her by the hair. She got whacked on her head with a keyboard before getting kick backed, Aria jumped over as Leslie started shaking the blow off.

"Aria do you want us to take these papers to?" Lowery whispered over.

Aria gave him a look. "Get out of here!"

They all waisted no time going to the elevator by the tone she wasn't asking, getting distracted for that moment Leslie grabbed her. Aria kneed her before grabbing her by the coat she slammed her into the wall with force. Leslie glared before digging her fingernails in her eyes, she let her go holding her eyes. Leslie reversed it slamming her up against the wall before doing it again. This time from the side making Aria hit her head and let a grunt in pain. Leslie punched her in the gut seeing a spot Aria elbowed her, punching her hard across the face making her stumble back. She went to punch her again but she dodged it hitting her with one, Aria fell back against the wall.

Leslie pulled out a pair of handcuffs, Aia looked at her confused still trying to get her sight back. She managed to get one on until Aria took her elbow driving it hard in her leg, Leslie stopped giving her the chance to get up. As she did Aria head butted her back Leslie held her forehead backing up looking at Aria who was back to her feet fully. Aria put her fist up adjusting the handcuffs that where now on her fist. Leslie cursed herself seeing she could use it as a weapon and her punches would now hurt more. Not backing down she put her fist up as they circled around each other.

Leslie threw a punch Aria grabbed it hitting her in the ribs with the handcuffed fist. She then gave her a hard right hook to the face, Leslie fell over the computer desk. Aria whipped the blood from her lip with the back of her hand before running out taking the stairs instead of the elevator. She just hoped Owen and everybody made it downstairs safe.

Owen opened the elevator as he let Claire who was helping Brian out and Lowery who had all the papers. Aria's tone scared the guy so bad he forgot the other book bag to carry them inside. He looked back not seeing Aria he wanted to go back after her knowing her body wasn't fully healed. But when it came to fighting he knew that's kinda one thing she didn't need help with. They where heading to the exit until they heard a gun getting loaded up behind them.

"Not so fast you four." A girl voice rung out making them turn around to see Drew with the gun pointed at them. "Just give us the girl and we will seriously let you go because i really don't feel like fighting."

"What girl?" Owen asked.

"Not red head i'm talking about the brunette where is she?" Drew asked again.

Lowery shrugged. "Probably kicking Leslie butt somewhere."

"Please, she couldn't beat our boss no matter how tough." Angel scoffed walking over with her twin, she pulled out her gun now aiming it at them as well. "Now where is she?"

Aria opened the door walking out hearing a sound she turned around only to get speared to the ground by Leslie. She was wondering where the hell did she come from she turned her over and began trying to choke her. Aria coughed fixing the handcuff before knocking Leslie in the side of her head. She got up and started going where the stairs that lead down to Hammond hall where. Leslie grabbed her throwing her against the wall before pulling her back.

She blocked the punch Aria threw and elbowed her in the heart, kicking her in the leg and the gut. Grabbing her arm Leslie wrapped her leg's around her flipping her over, she had her locked in the arm bar. Aria was squirming trying to get out of it but Leslie had the arm with the the handcuffs on her hand. Aria tried using her other arm to get out of it but Leslie had a good grip, the more she struggled the more her arm that was in the arm bar started to hurt.

Having no choice Aria bit her leg that was over her neck Leslie let out a sound of pain letting go, taking her foot she kicked Aria hard off of her. Aria flipped back as her hair fell in her face she rose to her feet as Leslie made it to hers. Yelling Aria ran tackling her not realizing the rail was so close both girl's fell over top. Everybody looked up hearing the commotion to see the two girls falling over the high railing. Both girls crashed through a table that was set up with loud impact.

"Leslie!" Drew yelled as they ran to her.

Owen eye's widen running over to Aria picking her up with ease as they all ran out taking advantage of the distraction. Claire drove as Brian was in the front seat Lowery hoped in the trunk. Owen had an unconscious Aria cradled in his lap he moved his gun to the empty spot next to him.

"Is she okay?" Claire asked while driving but kept turning around to check on her.

"She's out cold." Owen said she could hear the sadness in his voice her hair was out it's pony tail and all in her face. He watched her hand twitch making him sigh out of relief before hugging her. He rested a hand on the back of her head holding her closer to him. "Your gonna be fine." Owen whispered leaning back.

Claire drove until they got to the old building of the old park that was there she hadn't been here since they where looking for Gray and Zach. They all got out she kept looking back at Aria who was still out cold from that fall she could see why that was a long drop.

"Okay, since Aria is out we have to try and find that hatch it shouldn't be to far let's spread out." Claire said as her Brian, and Lowery began searching Owen just stayed back with Aria. They began walking around to try and find it she was mostly worried about Aria, she scared her once after the T-Rex and Indominus fight. Claire hated to admit it but she grew on her a lot before she thought she was a rude, arrogant girl that just hated rules. But there was more to her then most people thought the girl had a big heart weather she liked it or not. In a way they where alike didn't trust people and shut them out because of there past. While thinking she tripped over something making her look confused until she moved the leaves out the way. "Guys! I found it!" Claire yelled.

Owen walked over with Aria, Lowery, and Brian it was definitely the hatch. Looking around he saw Brian was still a bit injured. "Lowery hold Aria for a second."

"Sure." He gave the papers and two bags that where in the backseat to Brian before taking her. He almost went down once she was fully in his arm's making them give him looks. "I haven't been to the gym in a while okay."

"Do not drop her." Claire warned.

Owen opened the hatch using the flashlight he looked inside before jumping down he walked in seeing no light. He was confused somebody needed light to be down here so why couldn't he find one. Dropping the flashlight he cursed reaching under the desk to pick it up. Reaching he felt a block like object with buttons and two switches taking a deep breath he hit them both. A clicking sound echoed before light appeared all through the place. It was bit brighter there where even lights by the hatch in the tunnel like area. The lights where dim but it was enough to see getting to his feet he put the flashlight down, and walked back by the hatch opening.

"Man she is heavy." Lowery breathed out.

"Pathetic." Claire plainly said getting a chuckle from Brian.

"Alright send Aria down Lowery." Owen called out Lowery slowly walked over letting her legs go over the hatch first stumbling a bit. "Be careful would you."

"Trying to the girl is heavy." He struggled out.

Owen sighed. "Aria is only 110...and is gonna kill me for saying her weight out loud." Lowery let her drop through Owen caught her just in time he saw she was still out. "Alright come on Brian your next."

Brian with the stuff jumped inside with ease but winced a bit letting out a hiss of pain. "Should have took it easy." Claire said getting ready to jump down gathering the stuff in one hand he waited. She jumped down only to get caught by him with one arm making her look at him shocked before coughing. "I'm okay now."

He snapped out of thought nodding. "Right sorry."

She brushed her clothes off flipping her hair back. "Alright Lowery jump on in."

"Your gonna catch me like Brian did you?" Lowery asked.

"What-no! Just jump you will be fine." She sighed.

Lowery took a deep grabbing the hatch door he jumped inside closing it behind him. He was able to catch his balance so he wouldn't fall. They all walked in more taking a look around the place. "This is a nice little bunker but there are no computers in here."

"Yeah i think there is." Owen said he now had Aria on his back he opened the door that was already cracked. They walked in seeing it was more brighter in there then the bunker he watched Claire and Lowery look on shocked.

"This is-" Lowery trailed off.

"The old park control room how did Leslie get the power on in here these wires have to be a decades old. There is no way they could work nice computers though just imagine this is where it all began." Claire said looking around more.

"Man these computers even look ancient." Lowery said sitting at one.

"I found this." Brian said coming back from the Bunker it was a blanket.

"Yeah, bring it on over." Owen said walking on the platform were the railing was Brian laid the blanket out by the windows. Owen laid Aria down on it checking her pulse she was still with them just out cold. Feeling her hair was damp he felt it more before looking at his fingers that where soaked in red liquid. He quickly moved her hair and saw it there was a long cut which started from the left of her nape and went to the middle of her head. "Damnit no wonder, Lowery throw me that bag now!"

He quickly ran over with it and Claire in tow she saw the cut and put a hand over her mouth not use to seeing this. Owen opened up the kit Brian held the flashlight so he could see the cut better.

"What are you gonna do?" Lowery quickly asked.

"Gotta wake her up she can't stay asleep i need the kit that's in the truck. One of you have to go get it there is no hospital so i have to stitch it up myself." He looked down at Aria.

"I'll go." Claire breathed out grabbing the keys from Lowery.

Brian looked at her a bit shocked he almost thought the two didn't like each other, maybe that was just their friendship. "I'm going with you, you need somebody watching your back out there."

Claire nodded. "Where is it?"

"Should be under the seat, take this Brian." Owen through his gun witch he caught with ease. "Keep her safe." He looked to Claire.

Brian nodded. "Plan on it let's go red."

"We will be back." Claire said as they ran out the other doors taking the other way since the hatch was closed.

"Aria come on wake up, wake up you have to open your eyes for me." He shook her a bit he saw her eye's slowly open they where in slits but she was looking at him. "Are you with me? Can you hear me talking to you?"

"Mhm." She hummed faintly but he heard her he watched her eyes open up more.

"Alright tell me what you feel." he instructed her.

She raised one hand to grip his shirt between her left hand that was shaking slightly. "I don't know it just know it hurts...it hurts so bad." She cried with her head down. "Make it stop, please, make it stop."

"I will alright just stay with me." Moving he reached for the bag.

When his arms left her, she opened her eyes with a terrified expression and her hands ran to put on his biceps, stopping him. Owen lifted her up more and showed her a smile the best one he could. While he raised one hand and brushed his thumb over her cheek, taking a strand of hair putting it behind her ear.

"Don't worry, i'm not leaving you." Owen said rubbing her back. "I just need to put this against your head for a bit."

She bit her lip and nodded slowly, letting him lower her back down on the blanket. She soon felt something cold and wet against her head she held her breath in pain. Aria was wondering why she was so scared she had injuries before but her whole attitude was getting more strange. Owen observed the cut more no wonder she was in pain he had a couple of cuts like that before. Not just from the Raptors but when he was in the Navy he had his own battle scars from there as well. There was only one important thing he couldn't let her do she couldn't fall asleep not again.

"Am i okay?" Her voice came out soft.

Owen just smiled again, he then leaned forward and took her back in his arms but kept the cloth against her head. She nuzzled against his chest holding on to him tightly, his cheek pressed against the side of her head.

"Yeah you are." He lied, tightening her to him "But i really need you to stay awake, okay?"

"Okay." She mumbled her eyes already closed. "I'm so tired Owen...i really wanna go back to sleep."

Owen knew she had got it with the fight between her and Leslie happened he shouldn't have let her fight. He wanted to know what the hell did they want Aria for but knowing her last name now a couple reasons came to mind. Maybe she knew something they wanted to know but Aria only met him when she was basically still a baby what could she know. He knew if Leslie wanted her INGen would probably want her next and he isn't going to be giving her to neither of them. He calmed down and began concentrating on Aria once he heard her breath becoming slower and her body more and more relaxed by the second.

It then hit him she was falling back asleep. "Hey, Aria?" He called her back, shaking her gently she reopened her eyes with difficulty. "I need you to stay with me, okay? Stay awake… can you do that for me? »

"Yeah." She slowly nodded.

"Talk to me." Owen said rubbing her back.

"What about?" Aria whispered, with a tired voice.

"About your favorite Raptor tell me about Delta...why is she your favorite?"

Aria frowned not answering for a second until she spoke up again. "Who's Delta?"

Owen looked up at Lowery wide eyed who shared the same look, maybe her tiredness was taking it's toll. Claire and Brian soon burst through the doors from the bunker with the kit. Claire quickly got on the platform with Brian and began taking out what Owen needed.

Clearing his throat he had to think of something else to say. "You know who Claire is?"

"Prissy pants, pretty annoying, nags a lot, and a know it all." She mumbled.

His lips tugged in a smile seeing the look Claire gave her. "What about Brian?"

"New guy with nice hair and pretty eyes that Claire shot." She said lowly Brian looked down at her and smiled a bit.

"What about Lowery?" Owen looked down at her seeing her eyes back into slits.

"A geek but a funny one who's petty reliable." She gave a small nod.

"What about me?"

"The best person that walked in my life." She smiled weakly.

Owen smiled taking the cloth away gently she was still halfway out of it. "What if i told you a secret?"

"What secret?" Aria looked up now interested.

"Claire and Brian are dating." He said plainly Claire looked at him wide eyed blushing as Brian chuckled.

Aria eyes widen her head rose up. "I knew they liked each other!"

"It's n-not true!" Claire exclaimed.

"Your blushing." Brian said plainly.

"Shutup." Claire looked away.

There it was he woke up her up not for good but it was enough to shock her. "Alright i need to stitch you up now okay? Nothing big just a couple to close it up."

"Will….will it hurt?" She murmured as he turned her and took the necessary to put stiches on her cut.

Owen grimaced. "I'd lie if I'd say it won't."

"O-okay." Her voice trembled.

"It will be over before you know it." He kissed her forehead.

"Come on let's leave them alone while he does that." Claire said as they went in the bunker closing the door.

"I hope she's okay." Lowery sighed before looking over at the desk. "That must be the papers wanna get the reading?"

"Might take our mind off of this and get back on track." Claire said grabbing a stack.

Aria cried in Owen's shirt the pain she felt was so hard to make her almost faint. Owen tried to be as more delicate as possible, but it didn't help much. In the end, she felt so much pain that, as soon as he finished she leaned forward, holding her stomach crying. Owen pulled her back against him rubbing her back he leaned against the steel wall sighing.

"It's all over Ria no more pain." He threw the stuff away.

"C-Can i go to sleep now?" Aria rubbed her eyes sniffling.

Owen nodded. "Yeah, you deserve it that's for sure...i love you."

"I love you to Owen." Aria said before sleep took over.

 **Meanwhile..**

"Ouch! Would you at least try and be gentle!" Leslie yelled.

"Keep yelling your gonna pop the stitch on your head." Ava said bandaging up her arm.

"She really banged you up good." Drew said walking in as the computers where now powered up.

Leslie rolled her eyes she knew Aria would fight back but that was crazy. "I hope she's banged up to that means next time she won't be to much trouble. The girl really bit me she must have learned that from her damn Raptors." The elevator dinged as the guys walked off making her glare. "Why are you back?"

"We can't find it we had to grab the equipment off the boat so we can go back out and track her down. Is that thing even a T-Rex i mean what T-Rex you know is gray?"

"She is not just a T-Rex she is mixed with much more and belongs to me but i do need to name her soon. I guess i will just call her the T-Rexus and Rexus for short you need to watch your backs to. She can camouflage so be aware and isn't like a normal T-Rex. She spots her prey and stalks it waiting until it's at it's most vulnerable and weak." Leslie winced getting to her feet.

Victor nodded getting a good look at her. "Who kicked your ass like that?"

Drew snorted out a laugh but Leslie silenced her with a glare before turning her attention back to him. "Aria, she's stronger then i thought but i guess this just makes it more fun. But Drew since your laughing next time we run into them you take her and let's see how well you do."

"I know i'm not coming out looking like that." She pointed laughing and nudging Angel who smirked.

"Well we are gonna go search for 'Rexus' in the morning it's getting dark and my guess they're not on the move either." Thomas said sitting next to Ava.

Leslie nodded pulling a silver locket out her pocket guessing it was Aria's she smirked. "Can't leave without you hun...life sometimes just isn't fair little cousin." She closed it up in her fist before walking off.

 **Meanwhile...**

Claire stretched rubbing her eyes looking around Brian was leaned against the wall sleep and Lowery was knocked out on the desk. They have been reading basically all night trying to put everything together. But the more they tried the more confusing it got to the point it made her head hurt. So many workers that where here secretly worked for INGen undercover even Zara somebody she least expected. Getting up she walked in the old park control room seeing Owen on the platform his back turned to her. He was leaned up against the railing. She walked over to see Aria sleeping soundly on her side her back turned to them. She looked over to Owen who's eye's didn't move from her he had concern written all over his face.

"How is she?" Claire leaned next to him.

Owen nodded. "She's gonna be okay cut still swollen but it will go down in due time she just can't fight anymore. Weather she likes it or not she has to take the backseat for this fight for a while."

"That's gonna be hard for her to do." Claire scoffed. "The girl could have a broken arm and still want to fight wonder how she does it."

He smiled at that knowing it was true. "Does what?"

"Brave like she is use to think she was kinda just talk but ever since the Indominus incident think i seen the real her...and i really hope she is sleep."

He chuckled at her shaking his head. "She likes you to believe it or not because if she hated you, we would have been on that ferrie."

"Yeah i know that, found out more about Hoskins and Wu to."

"Like what?"

"They where working together the whole time but not alone and believe it or not there is another person to this puzzle. Two in fact one person from INGen really wants Aria and so does whatever group Leslie is dealing with. I think Aria knows something or they think she does and i think because she's related to Hammond. Maybe something he told her as a kid that he didn't tell anybody else...i don't really know. In a way with this Leslie situation i feel like it's a huge piece we are missing with her. I'm trying to think of it but i just can't put my finger on it it's a lot of pieces missing to this." Claire rubbed her temples feeling another headache coming on.

"Plain and simple INGen doesn't just want the park and the animals they also want great grand daddy Hammond's daughter." Lowery said walking in and over to them with Brian in tow. "The question is we already got crazy Leslie after her and whatever else she's looking for. How are we gonna deal with them INGen, and that freak Rex wherever it is. That's a lot for five people to handle by ourselves."

"Don't know but we are gonna try, listen grab what we need or what we can find useful out of here. Put it in the truck so we can head over to the T-Rex Paddock and stay there. So we can think and figure all this crap out also it's the safest place right now. We might even find Blue, and Delta on the way there...hopefully." Owen said leaning off the rail.

Hearing groaning they all turned to Aria who was slowly getting up rubbing her eyes. This made everybody feel relieved she was feeling better. Aria still sitting turned around and gave them all confused looks before scooting back a bit.

"You alright now?" Claire asked, Aria's eye's flickered over to her just staring with the same look.

Lowery brow raised. "Can you not here us or something?"

Aria eyes flickered over to Lowery showing she heard him but still gave him the same look she gave Claire. Owen noticed she kept scooting back as if she was afraid of them. He walked over kneeling down on one knee infront of her. He watched as she just stared at him confused taking another scoot back from him.

"Hey, it's me why are you acting so afraid of us like you don't know who we are." Owen reached for her.

Aria flinched back giving him a cold glare. "Because i don't."

Everybody eyes widened..

* * *

 **And that was chapter 10 i had that idea planned for a long time just saying didn't know when i was going to use it. I didn't give anybody hints it was gonna happen but hey that's a cliffhanger for you, am i right? And we found out the new T-Rex name is Rexus, and don't worry everybody will be seeing her real soon and it will be different then last time. But see everybody in the next update don't forget to leave me a review letting me know what you thought about this chapter.**

 **Chapter 11 - Hurts To Remember & My Rexus **


	11. Hurts To Remember & My Rexus

**Authors Note - I know people are wondering why i took away Aria's memory but don't worry it will all make sense here is chapter 11.**

* * *

"Aria your kidding right? This is a joke? If so now really isn't the time for it." Claire said sternly.

"Who is Aria? And what are you talking about?" She looked at her confused.

Owen looked at her, her whole attitude was different right now she didn't try to get smart with Claire like she usually would. He knew it was normal for this to happen but He still felt a small pain in his chest when she said she didn't remember him. It's not like he could hold her and tell her he was gonna fix this it would just scare her more.

"Aria is your name." Owen looked at her.

"Good to know, now who are you?" Aria asked plainly

He sighed. "I'm Owen."

"Who?" Her brow raised.

There was that pain in his chest again from hearing that. "He's your boyfriend." Lowery spoke up making them look over at him. "Well somebody had to say something."

"Guys can you give us a minute please." Owen spoke up not taking his eyes off of her.

"Yeah sure." Brian said walking but had to pull Lowery and Claire out with him.

Owen waited until the door closed. "Aria i need you to tell me everything you do remember."

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"Try, you have to at least try."

Aria looked at him his face was so familiar yet her mind just couldn't register who he was she tried thinking more harder. She felt a throbbing pain like somebody was banging a nail through her head. But she kept trying to remember him like she had to or needed to she held her head.

"I'm sorry." Her voice came out trembled like. "It hurts to bad to remember."

Owen rested a hand on the top of her head making her look up. "It's okay."

"No it's not okay i don't know who i am! And i'm trying but my head just starts hurting!" Aria shouted moving away from him pulling her knees to her chest crying. "Why can't i remember you?"

Owen pulled her to him rubbing her back before lifting up her hair the cut was still swollen. "That wound to the back of your head is why but i need you to listen to me. We have to leave witch means i need you to stay close to me at all times out there. This is not a normal jungle and the way you are now it might freak you out."

"Where are we?" Aria whispered.

"As of now hell." Owen pulled away making her look up. "Trust me out there."

She looked at him before slowly nodding she really didn't know why but she already trusted him. "Okay."

They got the boxes ready Aria just sat around looking curious but confused at the same time. Owen glanced over from time to time checking on her he just couldn't help it. She was still Aria, just with a different attitude but in her heart she still cared for animal life. But was very clueless when it came to dinosaurs another thing that shocked him. He decided not to tell her about their Raptors but he did tell her what they where. It was like teaching her to be herself all over again Lowery, threw something earlier and it hit her knocking her out the chair. Instead of threatening or try to hurt him she shrugged it off telling him she was okay and not to worry about her. Not to mention when Claire insulted her she apologized for lord knows what reason. This wasn't his Aria and he didn't know if she would be the same again the fear of her not remembering hurt more then anything.

"Hey," Claire tapped Owen's shoulder making him snap out of thought. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, i will be." He nodded loading up his gun.

Claire knew that was the best answer she was getting out of him she tried insulting Aria to see if she was still there. But she got nothing she knew Owen was starting to come to reality that Aria really may be gone mind was. She looked over at Aria who was just looking around trying to think about where she was. Getting ready to leave Owen grabbed her hand Aria looked down at his hand before feeling a sharp pain go through her head.

 _Flashback_

 _She saw she was sitting in between Owen's legs talking and laughing before she turned around and kissed him. As they broke away she said something making him tickle her and she started laughing._

 _End Flashback_

Aria jumped back away from him making Owen turn around and look at her. "You okay?" He put the box down putting a hand on her shoulder looking back at the wound it was still swollen. Probably why it hurt for her to think because she wasn't healed back there yet.

"Yeah i'm fine just my head hurts." She nodded not looking at him in the eye before playing with her nails. "I can walk by myself." Saying that she followed Brian out.

Owen had a hurt look in his eye's but shook it off picking up the box following behind her. Lowery gave Claire a sad look who returned it but they knew they just needed to let Aria comeback on her own. They got outside and walked to the truck as they where Aria heard a branch snap and stopped it was faint but she heard it.

Looking to the side she heard tree's rustle. "Owen." She didn't know anybody else name to call at the time. Owen was loading the stuff with everybody else talking and didn't seem to hear her saying his name. "Owen." Aria called out louder making him look up.

Owen closed the trunk wondering what she was doing all the way over there he began walking over. But stopped halfway now seeing it the new T-Rex head poked it's gray head out from the tree's. "Everybody stop moving." He said making them stop.

"Wh-" Claire was cut off by seeing the T-Rex at least she thought that was it her eyes widened.

"What the hell is that?" Brian looked at the dinosaur.

"A creepy Dino Wu made and that is now gonna kill us all...this is why i stay behind the computers." Lowery nervously said with his hands up in defense as if he was at gun point.

Aria looked back a part of her wanted to scream and run away from the area as far as possible but it was almost like instinct took over. Something wasn't letting her move away she didn't know if it was a good thing or bad one she heard two loud footsteps. Screwing her eyes shut tightly she turned back in the direction of Owen opening her eyes slowly.

'Don't move' Owen mouthed to her making her nod the T-Rex let out a loud roar Aria looked back at it's eye's. It was like it was almost glaring at her she saw it's eye change. Her eyes widen it could see her she could tell it definitely could see. Letting out another roar it charged after her Aria ducked out of the way just in time. Owen moved out the way rolling to a stop by a tree Claire, Lowery, and Brian got in the car. It was the safest place until the T-Rex extended arm crashed down on the top putting her nails in first. Aria scrambled up hearing screaming and saw the T-Rex take it's claws out of it. Opening her mouth wide it fit around the top as she began picking it up trying to tear the roof or the car off.

Aria eyes widen she didn't know who they where but yet she wanted to help them her head began pounding. Not paying it any thought Aria got up running over to Owen who was getting up. "Gimme your gun." Before he could answer she snatched it off his back running.

"Aria!" Owen ran after her.

Aria backed up aiming it before shooting, it hit the T-Rex in the nostril making it drop the truck and let out a roar of pain trying to rub his nose. The truck dropped Claire looked over out the now crashed window the top of the truck was now scrunched up and caved in.

"Drive!" Aria yelled at her before running.

Claire was hesitant but started it up slamming her foot on the pedal she began backing up. Hearing shooting from a distance Aria stopped looking around. "Get down!" Owen tackled Aria out the way as shot's started going off. "Come on we gotta get out of here." He whispered helping her up pulling her into the tree's.

"Fire the big tranquilizer now!" Drew yelled.

"What about those two?" Thomas pointed.

"Forget about them the thing is still distracted now fire!" She repeated.

Victor fired the big gun as the medium sized tranq with red liquid shot out and hit the T-Rex in the side making her roar out in pain. They moved back as it's tail swatted around stumbling back before dropping with a loud thump shaking the ground. Leslie got out of the truck walking over to Rexus looking down at her smiling. Rexus eyes changed glaring and growling trying to pick her head up but it dropped back down.

"Don't worry your gonna be used for great things unlike Wu i won't throw you away." Leslie said scanning the large dinosaur body.

"Why did they get rid of it?" Ava asks.

"She wasn't wow enough for them i don't even think they know she is still alive. Not only was she not wow enough but with the DNA they put in her they wondered could her body handle it. She was very weak when hatched so they disposed of her you can basically call her the cousin to the Indominus." A smirk slowly appeared on her face.

"So, what are you gonna use her for?" Eric spoke up.

Leslie shrugged. "To take out a T-Rex."

"How are you gonna get her to do that?" Angel brow raised.

"I'm not." Leslie said pulling out her phone dialing a number. "Alright come get my Rexus take her back and i will be back with our girl shortly, But what about these others?"

 _"Well Leslie we don't really need your team anymore we got you your T-Rex now it's time for us to come in. I will be the one bringing Aria back only go see the look on an old friend or mines face when i take her and that Raptor of his."_

Leslie looked confused. "But Lex wanted me to bring her back-"

 _The male voice chuckled nodding. "Order's get changed she wants to make sure i bring her back since i never failed a mission the Hammond family assigned me. So with that being said be ready in twenty four hours with that so called T-Rex of yours, we will be waiting at the docks."_

"Yes sir." Leslie said as the phone went click she shook her head something wasn't right.

 **Meanwhile..**

Aria looked back as the finally stopped thinking they where far enough. "That thing was huge and pretty disformed looking." She said in between breaths leaning against the tree.

Owen looked over at her replaying what just happened she was still Aria at heart his girlfriend was still in there. He looked around seeing the familiar settings. The Raptor cage wasn't that far they could rest there for the night. He just hoped Claire and them made it to the paddock safely or at least found shelter. "Are you injured or anything? How's your head?" He walked over checking her over.

She bit her lip at his closeness. "I'm fine let's just um go...where are we going." Aria went to walk but stumbled back making Owen catch her just in time.

"You really need to take it easy...but even in this state you won't." He smiled weakly before picking her up.

"Owen i ca-"

He looked down. "Just relax okay?"

"Okay." She kept her head down clinging to his shirt he was so warm, and for some reason she felt safe. She didn't know why she helped those people earlier but her body just reacted on it's own.

After a while of walking he finally got there and let her feet hit the ground steadying her so she wouldn't fall. Aria walked inside brushing her fingers across the steel looking around. The place felt so familiar like she and more people belonged in here but when she thought about it her head began hurting again. Not to mention she felt a pain in her chest like she wanted to crawl up in a corner and cry. Owen just watched her look around the empty cage thinking something might trigger her mind. Aria stopped when her foot stepped on something and bent down to pick it up. It was an old pink clicker with a black **A** on the side of it she felt like it was her's _Was it?_

 _Flashback_

 _She was looking over the catwalk seeing four animals that was described to her as Raptors. Owen walked over leaning next to her as they both watched them._

 _"Soo...tired." She leaned her head on his shoulder._

 _Owen just chuckled. "Your fault i told you to stop watching TV late and go to bed but you just love breaking the rules."_

 _"I kinda live my life on the edge with no authority."_

 _"That i know your the only female that trains Raptors."_

 _"It's a good thing have you noticed no girl really trys to hit on you." She lifted her head up._

 _"The last girl that did you threatened to feed her to Delta who screeching at her didn't help." Owen shook his head both of them where evil sometimes._

 _Aria started laughing. "I did not say those word's exactly but she was smart enough to get the picture. Speaking of Delta, what is she doing?" S_ _he saw the Raptor digging something almost like trying to bury something. She pulled out her clicker waiting for the right moment before clicking it. "Delta!" T_ _he Raptor stopped turning around with a growl looking at Aria who brow raised. " Not so good morning huh?" She asked with a nod. D_ _elta screeched at her making her smile before she heard one from Echo. "You always wanna join the conversation huh Echo? It can never just be an A and D conversation without you E ing your way in." She shook her head as both of them screeched at her. "Who side are you on Delta!"_

 _Owen laughed at this you would honestly think they where talking but he couldn't help but feel that they loved when Aria talked to them like this._

 _"Owen!" Aria called out making him look over. "Get Blue she's cosigning again! Stay out of this Charlie!"_

 _End Flashback_

Aria felt hot tears roll down her cheeks as she let out small whimpers before falling on her knee's not knowing what was wrong Owen rushed over. He kneeled down in front of her putting his gun to the side.

"Did you remember something?" He rubbed the side of her head.

"Raptor trainer." Aria said in between cries before gripping on to his shirt. "D-Delta, Where are they Owen? Our Raptors where are they?"

He closed his eyes not knowing how to tell her she looked so broken he felt like him telling her would just make her worse. "Aria you need to get some rest."

"I don't want to rest anymore i just want answer's but your not giving them to me, you wanna know how i feel right now?" Aria got up making him do the same. "My body felt like it had a mind of it's own, i just saved three people i don't know from a dinosaur putting my life at risk! And i'm with a guy who says he's my boyfriend yet i get nothing except little flashbacks that makes my head feel like hell afterwards. Is this some kind of sick joke if so just tell me now, what do you want from me?"

Owen gave her a look. "Your a Raptor trainer at heart that means you gained instinct working with them and there's only two left. Delta and Blue and those people you saved are your friends as for me i only want one thing." He cupped both sides of her face making her look at him. "I want you to comeback to me and just remember who you really are because i already know."

"Then where did i get this?" She held up her hand with the mark Charlie left.

Letting one of his hands fall from her face he took her hand brushing his thumb across the scar. "You got that one from Charlie when she was a baby Raptor, when you're scared it shakes. It just messed up your nerve system pretty bad but you treated her no different. You loved all of them but Delta was your favorite for some reason."

Aria gaze went down before looking up at Owen giving him a sad look. "You want me to remember and i want to remember...but it just hurts to try."

"Then i will help you and we will get through it like we always do, but i will only help you if that's what you want." He felt two arm's wrap around his neck and Aria buried her face in his shoulder. Owen wrapped his arm's around her tightening her to him more he finally was getting to hug her the way he's been wanting to. Even if it took time he would help her remember who she was he wasn't just gonna give her up that easy.

"I want you to help me remember..." She pulled away a bit and put her hand's back by her side before looking up at him. "Please."

Owen leaned down a bit hesitant of how she would react but pressed his lips against her's he pulled her closer to him wrapping an arm around her waist. Aria soon relaxed wrapping her arm's around his neck and felt her head being tilted back more deepening the kiss. He backed her against the steel wall not wanting to let her go she was still the same Aria on the inside. It wasn't much but she remembered the Raptors, and Delta which was a better start then anything.

She didn't know why she kissed him back apart of her wanted to just push him away but it felt to familiar and right she just wanted to stay like this with him. She felt a pain in her chest in those flashbacks he seemed like a good boyfriend but it hurt that she couldn't really remember him she needed him but can't remember him and it hurt. Slowly breaking away he saw her panting a bit he rested his forehead against her's and saw those brown eye flicker up at him and saw her on the verge of tears again.

"Aria?" He cupped her cheek.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry i just wanna be alone for a bit, okay?" Aria moved past him walking around in the cage more looking around.

Owen sighed looking over at Aria who kept her head down as she walked around the cage. "So close yet so far."

* * *

 **That was chapter 11 and don't worry Leslie isn't leaving the story that easy, But do you think Owen is getting somewhere? Is Aria still in there? Guess we will have to just wait and see. Also chapter twelve is gonna be a long one and a lot of questions will be answered about Gen OPS, INGen, and LH so get ready for it. So if you're confused about anything the next chapter would be the one to read there will be a little bit of Aria and Owen moments in there to don't worry but see everybody next time.**

 **Chapter 12 - Who Is The Real LH? & A Raptor Call **


	12. Who is the real LH? & A Raptor Call

**Authors Note - Here is chapter twelve sorry it's up late it's just...writer's block is a B but my sister said every writer gets it at one point. Anyway enough about my problems on to the story!**

* * *

Aria leaned against the cat walk bars looking up at the night sky seeing the star's, hearing footsteps her eye's darted to the side seeing Owen. He just leaned next to her making her remember the flashback from earlier shifting a bit her focus went back to the stars.

"You know you actually wanted to do this when we had the Raptors." Tilting her her head down her eyes flickered over to him. "Have a sleepover you called it and watch the star's with them but said Echo would ruin the moment." He heard a scoff and saw a small smile on her lips. "Then you said Delta and Blue would be the ones to actually enjoy it. I can't really count how many arguments you five got into and workers thought you lost your mind."

"I can picture that." Aria smiled. "Can i ask you something?"

"Sure can." Owen nodded.

"Did we ever um-"

"Sure did." Owen answered already knowing what she was talking about and saw her cheeks go red and look at him wide eyed. "I mean you started it half the time i was just the one that ended it."

Aria's jaw dropped. "N-No i did not."

Owen smirked. "You really did then it didn't help with you walking around only wearing my shirt and your underwear. Like i said you started it trying to tease me all the time and knew what you where doing. Not to mention you always unzipped-"

"No! No, no do not finish that sentence!" Aria pointed making him laugh. "You are such a pervert Owen." She shook her head at him before laughing herself not believing she would do something like that.

"You where the pervert to just like that time you grabbed-"

"Nooo! La-la-la-la i can't hear you i'm not listening to you anymore!" She yelled walking down the cat walk.

"Just gonna walk away while i'm talking huh?" Owen brow raised.

Aria turned her head to the side still walking. "You gonna stop me?"

"Sure am." Owen said and began running after her.

Laughing Aria began running she went down the steps and into the cage and went behind a small steel pillar. Looking over she shook Owen up by going to a different side and poking her body out from behind it. After a couple more shake ups she ran to the opposite steps where and ran up them as the opening was more bigger. It was more open space up the top and on that side you could fit at least 20 people on that side. Owen slowly crept up behind her grabbing her waist spinning her around making her squeal in shock but soon laugh. He shortly stopped as the two laughed he missed seeing that smile and hearing her laugh like that.

"How did you even get up here?" Aria asked flipping her hair back.

"The other staircase you went down." Owen smirked.

"Dang it." She snapped her fingers obviously remembering there was two that led up there. "Was i always this playful?"

"All the time not to mention sarcastic, smart mouth," He smiled when she playfully pushed him but grabbed her hand rubbing his thumb across the back. "But you where also smart, and the bravest person i know well except for me but your right up there."

Aria smiled and felt her heart beating fast in her chest again her gaze went down again she couldn't remember him. She hated it specially since he always made her feel like this when he touched her.

"Owen about earlier i'm sorry i pushed you away it's just...i can't remember you and it hurts because i felt like I've known your forever. But if it means anything i think you where a pretty good boyfriend to me Owen Grady." She looked up.

"It's alrig-" It quickly hit him of what she just said he looked at her shocked. "You said my name."

"Yeah, isn't that your name?" Her brow raised.

Owen cupped both of her cheeks shaking his head. "Aria you just said you don't remember anything about me but you're wrong."

"No i'm not Owen i really don't remember you don't make me repeat it." Aria gave him a sad look.

"Your still wrong you just said my last name without me having to tell you what it was." He watched her eyes widen. "There it is you remember something about me."

"But it's just your last name." Her shock looked went back to being sad.

"But it's something and that's good enough for me." Not being able to help it he bent down kissing her softly instead of being shocked or trying to fight out of it Aria relaxed. Owen hands roamed down until they stopped at her butt before lifting her up, she wrapped her leg's around his waist. Walking he turned the knob to one of the doors that had a small camp out like room in there. It was only used for worker's that stayed over night to watch the Raptors and it only had the basics. A bed, a night stand with a small lamp and a desk with a chair in front with a small window near.

Owen locked the door before laying her down and her leg's slowly let go of his waist and rested on the bed he removed her pants throwing them on the floor next to the bed. Moving away from her lips his lips traveled from her jaw to her neck and bit down making her hips buck against him. He ran his hands down her legs and pushed one of them up moving away from her neck he looked her in the eye.

"Do you trust me?" He had to hear that answer from her before he continued.

"I do." Aria nodded and felt his lips against her's again her mind wanted to stop him and say no. But a feeling in her chest stopped her from doing so she snapped out of thought when she felt him hook his thumb on her underwear. Owen wouldn't hurt her is what her heart was telling her and at that time she was only listening to that.

 **Meanwhile...**

"The Paddock is closed and locked up but i haven't been able to get a hold of Owen on the talkie." Lowery said sitting on the floor picking up the papers.

"They probably rested somewhere for the night me and Brian will go out and look for them tomorrow." She slid down the wall thinking back to earlier Aria was in there if she wasn't then she would have just stood there dumbfounded.

"I'm sure there fine." Brian rubbed her back.

Claire smiled slightly she could tell he wasn't good at comforting people but he waa trying. "Yeah, your right."

"Ah-ha!" Lowery yelled making the two look over at him.

"Soo, you found something?" Claire brow raised.

"Sure did and you have to listen to this it may not make sense but i think i know what's going on here. After reading these files we already figured out that Hoskins and Wu wanted the Indominus attack to happen. And it did but while you where taking a shower i looked through the lab again. There was five tubes missing of this thing called TRIM278 which is short for-"

"T-Rex, Indominus mini." Claire said as Lowery sighed since she ruined his big revealing. "Well i know what they are because Wu wanted to make them but Simon said that was to much. It just scares me of which one they made more of since there where five. Did they make more Indominus mini's or more T-Rex mini's."

"Don't know but here's where things get interesting to me this group called GEN OPS are just some guys and girls that where fired from INGen. Also that T-Rex is just a test dumbie you could call it made from the TRIM278 but she was dumped on the far part of the island. But back to this OPS situation they worked for INGen years ago until they where fired by Simon himself and hired by somebody else. But as for INGen all we know is they want Aria because of something and i think i know what it is." Lowery pointed.

"I would love it if you tell us Lowery." Claire nodded.

He rolled his eye's playfully. "Code's they need the codes to this." Lowery handed her folder as she took it looking it over. "Turns out John Hammond actually beat us to the idea of making his own genetic hybrid."

"What is it made of?" Brian asked.

Lowery shrugged. "Dino DNA i don't know and nobody does that's the problem and he thought of this idea long, long, long time ago. Way back when Jurassic Park was finished like that long ago back then. But Hammond never got to do it and must have been clever and put a password on it to keep it so secured that Wu doesn't even know it but now that he's gone. Aria is INGen's last hope and whoever else wants it and because Aria is his great granddaughter they figured she would know. Though she doesn't know who she is right now so she is really useless to them for the most part. But i have a feeling there is somebody that just doesn't want Aria they may want Owen to but not in the same way more like to kill." Lowery leaned back.

"What do you mean? Kill Owen for what exactly?" Claire asked.

"Think about it this person named LH wanted five mini's some of the Indominus and T-Rex but they take the shape of a Raptor probably. LH wants complete control over every dinosaur on this park and Aria to i'm guessing Wu really wants those files so he can make the Hybird that Hammond wanted to. I'm just still confused on why Hammond never made it maybe it was mixed with different things that probaly wouldn't work out so well." Lowery said.

Claire pondered. "But wait a minute we already figured out that LH is Leslie, right?"

Lowery nodded. "Same thing that i thought until this LH actions and messages in this letter where getting to familiar. LH is real but is not a woman turns out Vic wasn't the only Hoskins on this island look at that signature on the fourth page."

Claire flipped through and landed on the fourth page she looked at it more closely before her brows furrowed together. "Who the hell is Luke Hoskins?"

"Luke Hoskins is our mysterious LH." Lowery pointed as Claire and Brian looked at each other.

 **Meanwhile...**

A large ship was docked a platform lowered and a man walked off looking around spotting Leslie her team and her T-Rex. He looked to be in his early 30's with a five o'clock shadow and short cut black hair his shades covered his cloudy gray eyes. He wore black jeans a white button down with the sleeves rolled up past his elbow. Also he had on a black open vest with the **INGen** logo in red on the back he was at least 6ft and very built.

"GiGi let's go!" He called out walking as he had his gun on his back with two sharp blades clinging on his hip.

"Coming!" The girl responded she looked younger in her 20's with curly raven purple hair in a messy bun wearing the same thing he was but her's was a full jacket. She hopped in a black Jeep driving off and parked before getting out walking over with them.

"Alright Leslie, there's your boat get that thing and your team out of here." The man said plainly.

"She's not a thing she's a animal and mine." Leslie glared as her team and more workers from INGen started loading Rexus on the boat.

The man rolled his eye's. "She's an animal yet you can't control it that's really pathetic don't you think."

"You can do better?" Leslie brow raised.

He smirked. "I sure can." The guy pulled out a small remote with different buttons on it making her look confused he let out a loud whistle. "Let's go girl's!" Saying that small sized roars and screeches echoed out as four Raptors dashed out towards them. Pressing another button he stopped them as they hissed and snapped at Leslie who jumped a bit. It was Raptors but looked different from Aria and Owen's two of them had purple stripes going down there back's. The other two had silver and black strip going down it's back leading to their tails. "Would you five shutup with all that snapping."

"Are they Raptors?" Leslie asked as she saw they where a tad bit smaller but claws where more sharper.

"Somewhat they are but that's for another day anyway you can leave now sweetheart." He nodded his head to the boat as one Raptor who had two strips of silver and black leading down it's back screeched. "Hey Chaos! Shutup would you." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not leaving sorry to disappoint you but Lex Murphy wanted me to bring Aria back and i'm not letting you get all the credit. Besides i still have a reward waiting for me when i do so i'm staying." Leslie folded her arm's across her chest.

"Fine you stay if you want but i will be not looking after you that's for sure so if you get eaten don't expect me to save you. I'm only here to do three things before i leave everything off to Wu." He pulled his blade out quickly.

"Why are you helping the Hammond family anyway?" Leslie asked.

"That's my business and mine alone not to mention i get the girl i lost years ago back even her mother thinks we will be a good couple. Not to mention i would love to show my old friend true power over these animals. And see his face when i take not only Aria but his Raptors as well he would be loosing everything he cares about in one day and i can't wait. Hell i might just even kill him or take him back with us and let big bad Lex deal with him herself sure she would love to." He sighed. "But it will all depend on how i feel when i run into him."

"If you want his Raptors, why do you need them?" Leslie pointed.

He looked back and shrugged. "So they can kill anything or one that gets in my way and all i have to do to make that happen is press a button. Now that i think about it, GiGi are their cameras on?"

GiGi nodded opening her laptop. "Sure is, why?"

"Because i want my girls to go get a head start but i am gonna let your two go and save my two for when i need them. If you're gonna be here Leslie then your gonna work so you better pick one of your team to stay with you." The guy said putting his blade back on his hip. "G, you stay here with my girl's and whoever Leslie is gonna pick me Leslie, and the Twins are gonna go hunting today."

"Alright here's my remote Wu made it so you can control both with one remote." She handed her purple one to him as he took it.

Leslie walked back over with Drew. "Are you sure you should trust them?"

"No but there is a lot of answers i want answer's to and the only person that can give them to me is Luke Hoskins so i will deal with it." Leslie huffed.

Luke adjusted his shades looking up at the sun with a wide grin. "This is gonna be a fun little adventure...can't wait to see those pretty brown eyes again."

"She won't go down without a fight you know that right?" Leslie rested a hand on her hip.

His head went down as he tilted it back looking at Leslie and smirked. "That's exactly what i want her to do."

 **Meanwhile...**

Aria eyes fluttered open and realized she was laying on somebody's chest her eye's widen lifting up seeing a sleeping Owen. He had a peaceful expression as he breathed in and out like he was in a deep sleep and couldn't help but smile. She remembered his last name it wasn't a lot but it was still a start and she didn't feel upset as she did before. Laying back down she sighed just wishing this was a nightmare and the real her would wake up she just felt so useless. Of course she wasn't physically but mentally she couldn't help when they talked about stuff or was trying to figure things out. She lifted back up and got dressed opening the door and walked out looking around the Raptor cage.

"Delta..." She said quietly and felt a pain in her chest closing her eyes she tried thinking all she heard what sounded like children screaming. A loud roar of a T-Rex and another dinosaur was heard in her mind not being able to take it she shook away the thought. Her head was starting to hurt again just thinking about it making her let out a sigh and she decided to just think about last night. Even though she couldn't remember everything about being with Owen felt right when he kissed and touched her. And everything about last night felt right to this made a small blush cross over her cheeks before smiling a bit.

"Caw! Caw! Caw! Caw!" A Raptor call was heard Aria's head perked up hearing this and she snapped out of thought. "Caw! Caw! Caw!"

"Delta?" Aria questioned until she felt a hand on her back and looked up to see Owen who was dressed with a serious look on his face. "How'd you get dress so fast?"

"Same way you did." He smirked before the call was heard again making his face go back serious. "That sounds more like Blue and she's close i gotta go check it out if it is she could be hurt and Delta may be near. I'm gonna go check it out but i need you to stay here because she might come here or Delta."

Aria shook her head. "No i wanna come with you don't leave me here-"

"Aria listen to me for a second," He cupped her cheek making her look up. "I can not see you get hurt again out there i almost lost you at least twice you are already gone mentally don't let me see you go physically to."

She just hugged him so he wouldn't see her cry he hugged her back tight. "You better come back just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Never turn your back out there." She whispered.

Owen smiled. "Same goes for you i will be back as soon as possible." Pulling away he kissed her breaking away he went in the small bunker room coming back out he had his gun but stopped handing her a gun. "Use it if need be but if something is wrong sound off two shots, okay?"

Aria nodded. "Okay."

He kissed her forehead before jogging down the catwalk going down the steps he ran out the Raptor paddock as Aria watched him leave. She walked down the steps looking around trying to find a button to close the gate to the cage hearing clinging she stopped moving. Aria looked around knowing she heard it she saw a button and went to go press it until a Raptor jumped out with a screech. Out of surprise and shock she fell back dropping the gun scooting back she eyed the Raptor wide eyed it wasn't neither of there's. It had a purple strip down it's back wondering who the hell Raptor is this and where did it come from. It's claws where sharper one poke could do damage she saw her gun far away and cursed knowing she had to get it.

"This was a trap." Aria mumbled to herself as the Raptor glared snapping it's jaw at her.

Aria not waisting anytime quickly moved as the Raptor lunged forward getting a face full of dirt getting halfway there the Raptor lunged slashing her calf with it's claws. Letting out a scream of pain Aria fell her leg was bleeding out bad not wanting to give up she tried crawling. The Raptor foot was now on her back glaring down at her growling as her hand was stretched out. Her fingers where inches from the gun but she couldn't reach it she felt the Raptors claws digging into her back making her cry out in pain.

"Owen," She managed to get out but she knew he couldn't hear her. "Damnit! Get off me!" Aria yelled.

A loud screech was heard before something tackled the other Raptor off her and tumbling was heard Aria managed to look up as two Raptor feet where guarding her. She watched a Raptor tail sway back and forth above her from loosing so much blood her vision was getting blury. Her left leg felt numb and was throbbing as a cloud covered the sun she got a better look at the Raptor protecting her, her eyes widen before whispering a name. "Delta..."

* * *

 **Delta is back! Couldn't come at a better time right? Was that Raptor call really Blue's?** **And LH is finally reviled as Luke Hoskins but what's his relationship to Vic? What's his relationship between Aria and Owen? And new Raptors are on the scene? All these questions but we won't get those answers until the next update next week.**

 **Chapter 13 - Raptor Fight & Luke's Threat To Owen**


	13. Raptor Fight & Luke's Threat To Owen

**Authors Note - Sorry had to get my laptop fixed my poor baby but she's better now anyway updates will be coming weekly again. Got a lot of PM's about me doing a sequel, hmm? Don't know yet but when i figure it out you guys will be the first to know. Anyway on to chapter 13!**

* * *

Hearing her name being called Delta looked back at Aria before back at the other Raptor that screeched at her making her screech back. The other Raptor bared it's claws at her before running at Delta who met her halfway the two began fighting. Aria had to get to the gun but her calf was hurting more and she was starting not to feel it anymore she turned over sitting up. Her pants leg was basically shredded a bit and stained with blood she ripped it up her leg more. She wrapped it around her calf and braced herself before she tied it tight letting out a yelp of pain and bit her lip before she tied it again. Hearing screeching she saw Delta got scratched by the other Raptor in retaliation Delta bit it's neck backing it up Aria couldn't help but watch how the other Raptor was fighting it was almost like somebody else was doing it.

The other Raptor managed to get Delta down making Aria wince as she made it to her feet there had to be another gun around here. Limping off she saw a door closed that read supplies and tried opening it but it was locked making her bang slam down on it with her palm. She let out a frustrated cry looking back she saw Delta was back to her feet as they started fighting again she noticed Delta moves where getting a bit slower. She was hurt bad but wasn't showing it one thing she loved about her a small smile played on her lips before thinking _Was my life always this dangerous?_

Aria tried banging on the door on the door again and jiggling the handle. "Damnit! Come on!"

Owen readied his gun looking around hearing a sound behind him and quickly stopped looking back. He saw rustling through the bushes and trees and pointed his gun just in case, it got real quite before a Raptor jumped out the bushes with a screech. He stood his ground looking at the Raptor and felt a wash of relief over him when he saw the blue streak down it's back.

"Blue." He put his gun down and hands up in defense as he got closer she snapped her mouth at him. "Hey, easy alright? Easy it's just me." Owen saw the wounds on the side of her body it had to be Raptor claws but why would Delta attack her. "Easy Blue, nobody is gonna hurt you." He rested a hand on the side of Blue's head as she continued to stare and would let out low growls. But she didn't attack him Owen smiled slightly nodding looking at her. "Somebody marked you up pretty bad huh?" He lowered his hand and got a low sound in response making him nod. "Yeah, we have some scars of our own."

Quickly Blue nose caught something and she screeched dead ahead making Owen turn around to a Raptor slowly stepped out from the shadows and stopped looking at them. Owen looked at it confused it wasn't Delta because of the purple streak down it's back. Blue's feet where beginning to shift back and forth as she bared her teeth, snapping and growling at the other Raptor. "Blue." Owen said sternly making her look at him from out the corner of her eye he shook his head. "Not right now, no." Blue growled at him but stopped moving her feet and just watched the other Raptor. He knew Blue could take her but because of her being injured she couldn't not now at least.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, i see you still love to play it safe huh Owen." A voice said.

"Who's out there!" Owen called out until he heard footsteps from behind the Raptor who eye's where still on Blue.

Luke stepped out now standing next to his Raptor grinning before taking his glasses off. "Recognize me now?"

Owen's eye's turned to slits before getting another look at him. "Richards?"

He nodded. "Well, you see that's a name i went by to protect my real name in all real ness it's Luke Hoskins."

"Hoskins?" Owen repeated. "Your related to Vic?"

"Sadly." He rolled his eyes. "But i heard he's dead somewhere so i technically don't have to claim him not like he was much of a farther anyway. He couldn't even get me one job to be a Raptor trainer instead they gave it to you." He frowned saying the last part.

"Because you where power hungry you don't care about these animals but yet you want to train them? I really wanna know what are you and i'm guessing that's a Raptor doing here?" Owen glared he never like that guy even when they where in the Navy he was nothing but an arrogant jerk. But he was still wondering hold a grudge after all these year's it's not like they where friends when they where in the Navy. In fact it was the opposite so what's the point of coming back to do all of this, to get rid of him?

Luke shrugged. "You just answered your own question power is exactly what i want and that's what i have. You see her," He patted the Raptors head who growled but didn't move. "She only moves when i tell her to and stop when i do and it's all controlled by this remote." He held up the small remote making Owen's eye's travel over to it and give it a look before back at Luke. "But you see the fighting i have somebody else to handle that but Raven isn't the only Raptor i got. There are two more waiting that are mines and are more dangerous then she is. But i don't want them when i get back to INGen Wu, can have them back because i will have her instead." Luke motioned to Blue.

Blue took her gaze away from Raven and snapped at him before looking back at her Owen shook his head. "That's not gonna happen."

"Oh it is Owen, see i don't think you understand that what's going on here is bigger then you and even INGen. It has been like this since after Hammond's great plan blew up in his face but before he died he made something." Luke nodded stroking his chin a bit. "He made his own Genetic Hybrid before those idiots here even thought of it but nobody could access the file to find out what it is. Hammond was a a smart old man because he locked them all with a password. I mean everything from how to make it to what it's made of all of it locked by a code, a code that only Aria Hammond herself knows."

Owen was shocked but didn't want to show it he instead kept his eyes on Luke. "How do you know Aria is the only one that knows it? And how do you even know her real name?"

Luke tilted his head over at Owen smirking. "I have to explain everything huh?" He saw his glare not letting up and sighed. "I got time to spare so listen up really good Grady i'm not saying this over. John Hammond's pride and joy was his grand kids that visted this island as kid's when that whole crap happened. Yet they don't know the code neither does the rest of the family then hit me. Hammond wasn't gonna leave the code to them but instead to somebody who loved dinosaurs like he did and have a passion for them. Somebody he knows wouldn't give it up unless she really, really had to the last person everybody least suspected...my Aria."

Owen hated to admit it but it all made sense to him of why Aria was such an important piece to the puzzle he then remembered what Luke just said. "Your Aria?"

"She will be very soon see i'm not here for just the Raptors but her to not only does INGen need her but her family does. Her mother wants her back and away from here and i promised her that i was gonna fulfil that promise."

"At first i thought you where crazy when you said you're taking Blue but now i know your just straight up delusional. Your not taking Aria anywhere so sorry to disappoint you Luke." Owen said in a cold tone.

"What? You gonna stop me? Please that will be the day why do you think my Raptors are here Owen? They are here to kill anyone or thing that gets in my way of what i want." Luke motioned to Raven.

"Well that's the only way you're leaving off this island with her Hoskins." He glared at Luke who was still smirking he wanted to punch that look right off his face.

Luke chuckled slightly. "Fine with me but let me make sure you understand this it doesn't matter what you do or where you go. I will be right behind you and i don't care what plan you come up with you won't win against me. But trust me when i say this Aria will come willingly with me because all i have to do is put you or anybody she loves in danger. Yeah i know her she's a tough one even if i drag her by her hair it won't work or threaten to kill her. But if it's your neck that i have my blade against-" Luke quickly whipped out his blade running it across the palm of his hand. "then so be it." He smiled still looking down as Owen glared.

Aria used her good foot to kick the door in but fell due to her leg she still managed to crawl inside she saw a lot of equipment and different guns. Using her elbow she bust the glass reaching inside opening it up it was a gun but a tazer one. She grabbed a small thing that looked like a handle confused she pressed the red button down a skinny stick shot up. Out of shock she dropped it and it hit the ground shocking it with a zap, Aria picked it back up since it could come in use. Pressing the button again she hooked it on the side of her pants before limping back out and saw Delta was on the ground again. The other Raptor had it's foot on her neck, her mouth was open as she was was about to take a chunk out of Delta's neck.

"Hey!" Aria called out getting the Raptor's attention as it turned it's neck around to see a gun pointed at her making her screech. "Shut-up." Saying that Aria pulled the trigger two cords launched out landing on the Raptor's body. Pulling the the trigger again it began tazing it the Raptor let out yelps mixed with screeches of pain. This allowed Delta to get up and use her tail to hit the Raptor who fell back Aria pressed the button making the cords come back to the gun. Delta jumped on the Raptor that was down Aria dropped the tazer gun and as fast as she could limped over to the gun that was left on the ground. Grabbing it she held it up in the air and let two shot's go off dropping it she saw that the other Raptor squirmed away from Delta running away.

Delta growled at the direction before turning her neck around looking back at Aria who walked a bit before collapsing. Huffing out a growl Delta went over leaning down getting a good look at her, her eye's where closed but her lips where parted slightly as she was still breathing. She was laying on her side as some of her hair fell in her her pants leg was now tied around her leg showing her ankle and half of her calf. Growling Delta leaned up turning back around before laying down on the ground curling her body up. Her head was down but eye's where open watching the entrance as she was laid in front of Aria.

Owen looked back in the direction he heard the shots come from before over at Luke who was smiling. "Guess Razor found her before i could that's Raven's twin if you must know."

"You son of a bitch, what are you trying to do kill her?" Owen shouted.

"A weak Aria is better then one with strength." He shrugged slightly still wearing that same smile. "Oh yeah, i think this belongs to her to." Luke threw something that landed in front of Owen.

Owen picked up the necklace it was the locket he gave Aria he glared over at him pointing. "We'll have our time, let's go Blue!" He grabbed his gun jogging off Blue growled at the two before following behind Owen.

Raven was about to take a step until Luke pressed a button. "Not now Chaos can handle her when the time is right i can't wait for the final fight it's definitely gonna get...bloody." Luke chuckled darkly swinging his blade handle between his fingers as they walked back.

Owen picked up his pace but stopped hearing nothing but silence in the cage and saw Blue shifting and growling lowly. It had to have been the other Raptor he put a finger up to his lips as they slowly edged around to the opening. He quickly readied his gun as he jumped out with Blue but lowered his gun seeing the Raptor laid in front of Aria. Blue screeched making Delta's eyes pop open and quickly stand up as they started communicating with each other with there calls. Owen looked over at Aria who was still behind a guarded Delta who had wounds that definitely needed tended to as well. He had to check on Aria first putting his gun down, and took a step forward, Delta screeched and growled at him made him stop and hold his palms out in defense.

"Delta...stand down." Owen said sternly but got a screech from her in response and saw she was very hesitant and he didn't blame her. "Stand down so i can check on Aria."

Blue screeched at Delta who gave her a growl but slowly started to move to the side letting Owen come more closer. He kneeled down lifting Aria up who coughed opening her eyes to see Owen and felt relieved.

"Ar-" Owen was cut off by her hugging him wrapping her arm's around his neck.

"I was worried about you." She mumbled into his shoulder.

Owen wrapped his arm's around her waist burying his face in her hair as he rubber her back. "Should have been more worried about yourself, come on let's get out of here." He went to stand up with her but she winced falling back to the ground he quickly stooped down. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"My leg...when that weird Raptor attacked me it cut my calf." She motioned down to her leg.

He looked at it and tried touching the tied not but she let out a small yelp. "Did that hurt?"

"Nooo." Aria said in a tone.

"Now you wanna be sarcastic?" Owen brow raised before smirking she was becoming her old self without even knowing it. He didn't want to say anything because she would think to hard on it he was gonna let her memories come back freely and get her find herself it was the only way and only thing he could do.

"Wait, where's Delta?" Aria said with panic in her voice sitting up more.

"Easy." Owen put a hand on her shoulder. "Look behind me."

Aria looked behind him seeing Delta watching them but saw Blue as well making her smile a bit. "You found her."

"She actually found me but we can't stay here and i gotta take care of your leg not to mention Blue, and Delta's wounds. We gotta go back so i can get in contact with Lowery and my bike is still there." Taking his gun he put it around him before lifting Aria up with ease and she hooked her arm's around his neck.

"Where are we going?" Aria lifted her head up from his shoulder looking at him.

"Home for a bit." He kissed her forehead making her smile he soon began walking but whistled back. "Blue, Delta let's go." He looked back and saw them look up and 'Caw' at each other before following on each side of Owen as if Blue was watching his right and Delta watching his left as his focus was straight ahead.

Aria eyes traveled over to Delta she sent her a smile Delta looked over her head tilting to the side before looking back ahead. Owen smiled at the two before looking over at Blue who looked uninterested but was watching them out the corner of her eye he knew Blue listened to Aria on certain things and seemed like she didn't care for her but he know she did Blue just didn't like to show it. He wasn't surprised that Delta saved Aria from the Raptor he saw the way the Raptor looked at Hoskins when he would talk or even look at Aria in a way if she got loose he would probably be her first target. He then thought about what happened in the control room when Delta jumped out of know where Delta, had looked at Aria first he guessed she sensed her pain and knew Vic caused it and since she been wanted at him that just made it worse.

"Owen?" Aria said playing with this shirt collar.

He looked down at her as her hair covered her left eye. "Hmm?"

"I'm ready to tell you why Delta is my favorite Raptor." She smiled closing her eyes.

Owen looked down at her shocked she remembered him asking her that question to keep her awake hiding his excitement he chuckled nodding looking back ahead. "Oh yeah? Well i'm all ears and i think Delta is to." He motioned to Delta who looked out the corner of her eye as if wanting to hear to. He listened as she talked but couldn't help but think about what Luke said to him earlier he wanted to basically kill him and take the three of them away from him. But he wasn't about to let that happen Charlie, and Echo are dead from the Indominus incident something him and Aria where still upset about. These three where the only family he had left and he planned to protect them at all cost and they where going to make it out of this all of them.

* * *

 **Don't worry more questions will be answered in the next chapter but i kinda wanted to bring a bit more happiness in the next chapter. Which for the first time will be in Aria's POV also a lot more of her childhood memory flashbacks just to let people know. Also we will see Claire, Lowery, and Brian in the next chapter to, Have any ideas of what the code to Hammond's Hybird is? Won't find out until way later in the story but you can still throw your guesses out there but don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think of this chapter, until next week!**

 **Chapter 14 - A Break & Aria's Memories **


	14. A Break & Aria's Memories

**Authors Note - Thank you** **ShadowedHood your criticism i do not mind it's how you feel about it and i take that from no one. But to me Aria isn't childish it's just who she is i agreed with you on somethings though i will say that. But with school starting back up it's hard to try and work updates in weekly but I will try my best. But I wanna send a real thanks to the people that reviewed and stayed with me from chapter 1 to now. You guys keep me writing I love reading your reviews so I** **really wanna say thank you, you know who you are but on to the new chapter.**

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Lex walked in the hospital room but stopped seeing Aria talking and laughing with her grandfather she stopped so she could hear better._

 _"Hey grandad what's so important about Jurassic Park?" She stopped held the blue stuffed animal close to her as she sat on the bed._

 _"Oh there are so many things important not to mention great things about Jurassic Park." He sighed leaning back. "People thought i was crazy for having this vision to bring Dinosaur life back but they only said that because they where unsuccessful. But me i struck a cord and realized from the smallest DNA comes the greatest and biggest creatures. I just wish i could have only made them greater and tame them more but that one was on me." Saying that Aria began laughing he looked over at his granddaughter in curiosity. "Now what's so funny Ria?"_

 _"How much more great do you they are dinosaurs granddad can't get any better then that. I know It may seem like people want more but the originals are just fine. You shouldn't screw with God's creation to much maybe that's why your plan backfired because that's what you where doing." Aria said._

 _Hammond sat back looking at his granddaughter in astonishment and chuckled slightly. "You may be dare i say it you may be right that's why i know when you get to Jurassic Park it would succeed."_

 _"You think so?" Aria's head tilted to the side._

 _"I know so Ria." He ruffled her hair until a knock came on the door he saw Lex and nodded. "Time for you to go i will see you tomorrow."_

 _Aria nodded and crawled up in his wheelchair and hugged him as he hugged her back. "See you tomorrow granddad love you and can you tell me more about Rexa tomorrow?"_

 _"I sure can." He patted her back before putting her down letting her run out as Lex gave a weak smile to her grandfather before leaving. "All of it will soon be yours..."_

 _End Flashback_

"Granddad!" Aria yelled jumping up before sighing looking around and saw she was in a bed that looked and felt familiar. Moving her leg she winced a bit and saw it was bandaged up and smiled slightly knowing who did it. She got up and started looking in certain draws for a pair of pants to put on she soon held up a pair of underwear. "Wrong draw." She whispered to herself before finding a gray pair of sweatpants and slowly slipped them on. Limping she walked through the bungalow and out the door to see Owen. He was on a picnic table throwing some jerkey to Delta and Blue who where loving it.

Aria walked down the steps catching the attention of them she limped over to where Owen was sitting and sat next to him. She saw Delta look at her curiously and smiled winking at her making her tilt her head at this. Owen smiled at this before throwing the last two pieces after doing this the went running off a little ways away but they could still see them.

"How long was i out?" Aria rubbed her head.

"You crashed before i did Delta and Blue stayed out here sleeping and you could say standing gaurd, but i heard you screaming you alright?" His eyes shifted over to her.

Aria shook her head. "Had a nightmare you could call it at least i think it was one or i maybe wish it was."

"What was it about?" Owen turned to her looking at her curiously.

"A guy i'm guessing is my grandfather, Hammond something that's all i could remember but i'm not to fond of that last name...i think i know why." She looked over at Blue and Delta who looked to be playing he decided to let her continue and not say anything. "It was like i had three nightmares in one night the first one was about my grandfather. The other one i looked to be older i was in a school and they called me a killer and a freak for having that name." Her bottom lip trembled a bit as tears streamed down her cheeks. "They said my grandfather was selfesh cared about nobody and created monsters and more. B-But that's not the man i saw he was never that to me but the more people talked the more i believed it. I was bullied for years for having that last name if i wasn't getting into arguments i was in fights the fact i loved dinosaurs made it no better. In people's eye's every Hammond is alike and that will never change...nobody knows what i have been through." Aria finished shaking her head crying harder until she felt herself being pulled into a hug. She hugged him back crying in his chest as he leaned his cheek against her head rocking her back and forth.

"Those aren't nightmares Aria that's your memories." He whispered.

"I know i just don't want it to be." She said crying harder he just held her a little bit longer until she broke away whipping her face. "But i have to let it be like that the sooner i accept that i'm a Hammond maybe it will all get better. There is one thing that's for sure old Aria you knew did die that night-" She looked up at Owen who rested a hand on the side of her head tucking her hair behind her ear. "and i don't think she's coming back."

"You are still you no matter what you remember or not maybe the real you mind wise died but not at heart." He rested his forehead against her's. "Stop trying to push and scare me away because it's not working i'm not those people that judged you."

Aria smiled weakly he was reading her like a book right now because that's exactly what she was doing thinking he would he better off. Leaning up her lips where merely inches away from touching his. "I love you."

"I love you to." He met her the rest of the way kissing her and pulled her on top of him so she was on his lap with her legs straddled by his. Owen got it now why she hated that last name and disowned it because people gave her so much grief for it. He didn't get why it wasn't her fault that they named her that but she got tortured for it. It would have taken more time to get information like that from Aria but maybe she was right maybe the old her die that night.

Aria's POV

Every time i kiss him i can't get the urge to stop myself or pull away from him he reads me like a book without even thinking twice. And the words i love you come out so freely when i'm with him even if i didn't remember much. I know he's a person i belong with and i don't want to see hurt which is why i said what i said earlier.

My head was so clouded but those flashbacks hurt more then anything and it wasn't from thinking about them it was because i felt like i was re-living it. Almost like a recurring nightmare that would never go away or disappear and i know why. I was running from something that i couldn't for long and it just caught up to me but no more running if Hammond is my last name then that's what it is.

Owen pulled away trying to get a good look at me. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I whipped the tears with the back of my hand nodding. "I will be." I moved off his lap getting on the ground i saw a blue ball and picked it up before i whistled over to the Raptors who poked their heads up. "Wanna play?"

Delta screeched at me so i was gonna take this as a yes i walked over more close to them getting a good grip i threw it. I laughed at the way they tried to catch it and soon ran after it before it could go far. In the midst of laughing i turned around to Owen who was chuckling shaking the his head. Not looking i felt the ball bounce off the back of my head seeing this Owen went into a fit of laughter.

I poked my tongue on the inside of my cheek turning around to the slowly pointing. "Which one of you threw that?" Both of them tilted their heads as if trying to play the innocent roll.

After a while we went back inside Owen was ransacking through his boxes making me look confused. "What are you looking for?"

"Something to contact Lowery with-got it!" He pulled out a phone and hooked it up before dialing a number. "Hello Lowery?"

 _"Thank god you guys are safe i thought it ate you!"_ Lowery exclaimed making Owen roll his eyes before he heard commotion in the background.

 _"Hey it's me,"_ Claire said. _"How is she? Are you guys okay?"_

"We're fine and she's doing better remembering day by day just have to wait for her brain to do the rest but what about you guys, you okay?" He asked as i walked over to him he pulled me on his lap wrapping his arm around my waist.

 _"Good that's good but we found out more about who Leslie crew is and who LH is his name is-"_

Owen cut her off. "Luke Hoskins i already know and before you ask he use to work in the Navy with me years ago but back then he went by Richards not Hoskins."

 _"That answers that part but we know why they want Aria-"_

"Because they assume she is the one that knows the code to unlock the old Jurassic Park files that hold the information to Hammonds genetic hybrid that he created years ago." Owen said.

Claire sighed. _"Okay what do you not know?"_

I looked down hearing what they where saying my grandfather made his own genetic hybrid, but why? I have no memory of having a conversation with him about that but i should. Closing my eyes i tried to think is it really a code or a password getting up i walked to the door letting him continue their conversation. I held on to the sink as my head started pounding it felt like somebody was knocking me in my head repeatedly. All i heard was a bunch of people screaming running and kids that was getting picked on by this Pterodactyl. I rested both hands on my head sinking down to the floor trying to get it to stop i closed my eyes.

"Remember...just let me remember." I mumbled

 _Flashback_

 _Aria was standing in front of Owen. "Nice to meet you Aria look forward to working with you."_

 _She took his hand and shook it gently. "You to Mr. Grady."_

 _"Call me Owen." He said they broke the hand shake._

 _"Okay, Owen." She nodded and saw him wink at her she quickly looked down so he wouldn't see her blush._

 _Owen couldn't help but smirk. "Are you wearing blush or something?"_

 _"W-what n-no i'm not!" Aria quickly said looking up..._

 _"Anna!' Aria called out._

 _The girl with the shoulder length brown hair turned around she spotted her and smile. "Aunt Aria!" She called out running to her with the blonde following._

 _Aria smiled as Anna hugged her she had to catch her balance so she wouldn't fall. She giggled hugging her niece tightly. "I missed you to Anna."_

 _Anna broke the hug smiling. "I missed you to and i mean really miss. Oh yeah this is my friend Becca."_

 _"Hi nice to meet you Ms. Aria, Anna has told me a lot about you." She extended her hand._

 _Aria smiled shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you to and knowing Anna i know she did." Aria's smile quickly turned to a confused expression. "Wait a minute i thought her name was Amy?"_

 _"Who told you that?" Anna made a face before sighing slapping her forehead. "Oh man dad."_

 _"Your father is an idiot." Aria said plainly looking at the girls who started giggling. "Well come on birthday girl let me show you where you two are gonna be staying..."_

 _"The Indominus Rex?" Aria questioned._

 _Owen looked through the glass. "So what's this thing made of?"_

 _"The base genome is a T-rex the rest is classified." Claire said._

 _Aria brow raised. "You made a new dinosaur but you don't even know what it is?"_

 _"The lab delivers us finished assets, and we show them to the public. Can we drop a steer, please?" Claire asked as the Crane started moving._

 _"How long has the animal been in here?" Owen asked._

 _Claire shrugged. "All its life."_

 _Owen looked over at her. "Never seen anything outside of these walls?"_

 _"We can't exactly walk it." Claire rolled her eye's._

 _Aria looked at the glass confused she saw a tree move but nothing was there. That was beyond weird it wasn't a bird that's for sure. She just folded her arm's across her chest thinking it was nothing._

 _"And you feed it with that?" Aria pointed to the meat that was hanging from the crane._

 _"Is there a problem?" Claire asked._

 _"Animals raised in isolation aren't always the most functional." She shrugged slightly._

 _Claire turned to her. "You guys Raptors are born in captivity."_

 _Owen nodded. "With siblings they learn social skills. and we imprinted on them when they're born."_

 _"There's trust." Aria finished before walking next to Owen. "The only positive relationship this animal has is with that crane."_

 _"At least she knows that means food." Owen pointed._

 _Claire nodded walking past the two as they continued to look through the glass. "So she needs a friend, we should schedule play dates? That sort of thing?"_

 _Aria looked at Owen who shook his head. "Probably not a good idea."_

 _"Try bad idea." Aria scoffed..._

 _Aria was running down the foggy walk way with a talkie in her hand talking into it._

 _"Nevermind that, I need you to open Paddock 9."_

 _Lowery eyes widen making sure he heard her right he tapped somethings on the sceen before pulling it. He looked to the security camera's seeing Aria stopped in front of it. "Paddock 9? Your kidding? After what happened you can't beat serious?" He shook his head in disbelief._

 _Aria turned her head when she heard a loud roar she pressed the talkie putting up to her lips. "God Damn it, Lowery, be a man and do something for once in your life!" She yelled_

 _Lowery made a offended face. "Why did you have to make it personal?" He looked to the monitor seeing her look up at the camera throwing the talkie away. Lowey sighed shaking his head before pressing the button looking away._

 _The Paddock opened with loud booms Aria took a deep breath closing her eyes she took a flare out her back pocket. She lit it as the gate slowly rised and heard loud footsteps. The flare was in her hand as she held it out looking up as Rexa began walking out looking at her..._

 _"Then it's settled." Aria clapped her hand's together._

 _"What is?" Claire asked._

 _"Well i care about you guys and we can't do it by ourseleves so i'm thinking. That we should probably stick together...For survival that is." Aria said getting smiles from them..._

 _End Flashbacks_

I shook my head gasping for air when and felt somebody shaking me looking up I saw Owen in front of me on his knees. "Aria! Aria come on answer me! What happened to you?"

"Indominus, Rexa, my niece everybody." I looked up at him scared as he was trying to understand what i was saying. "And you...i remember." I mumbled hugging him crying in his shoulder as he rubbed my back. Before i knew it i fell asleep i remember them all of them anything before that is fuzzy. I can only recall certain times with my great grandfather but i don't care my head still felt like crap. But i remembered them and that's all i cared about right now a question still remains un registered, what exactly is that code to those files.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Well Owen said him and Aria should be here with the Raptors tomorrow." Claire sighed hanging up the phone walking past she saw Brian asleep on the chair. Smiling a bit at his peaceful look she grabbed a small cover throwing it over him. "Did you get that computer to work yet Lowery?" She asked walking over to him sitting down.

"Trying to these are different from the ones in the lab but give me some time and wait, Raptors as in their Raptors?" He asked.

Claire nodded. "Yeah, and apparently Luke Hoskins made it clear he wanted the Raptors and Aria but he has four of his own that he brought with them."

"So just get the Raptor Squad to take them down." Lowery said.

"Raptor squad? How long have you been wanting to use that one but they can't right now because they have to heal. The other Raptors that where made claws are sharper and teeth."

"Basically they're upgrades from normal Raptors but I just don't get this plan that Wu has set up." Lowery said turning around to face her.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked.

"Like they don't even know if this Hybird of Hammond's would even work or if it's even still there for that matter. Why go through all this trouble and hell for it?" Claire nodded catching on he was making point after point. "Why make two separate teams to basically catch the same thing? Four new Raptors but still want the old ones and that other so called T-Rex just disappeared. Just why all of this for a password to files that might not still be there or even exist."

"That's right but who even said anything about the files in the first place it had to be somebody close to John Hammond. A person that was just as close as Aria was with him and that knows her to.." Claire trailed off. "Maybe we are pointing our fingers at the wrong people maybe Wu is apart but INGen isn't."

"Then who is?" Lowery shrugged.

"I don't know but I feel like I should know like it's staring us in the face but I can't figure it out." Claire said rubbing her temples. "If only we knew more about Aria's past we would know who really had a motive against her."

"So you think this is somebody's sick plan to get payback at Aria?" Lowery asked.

Claire nodded. "Yeah think about it all these other people are just apart and INGen is just benefiting from it. But there is somebody at the top pulling the strings and that started all this, but who?"

 **The Next Day**

Owen felt sunlight in his eyes and slowly opened them and saw he was still in the kitchen leaned against the counter. Looking down he saw Aria was still curled against him neither one of them let go he lifted her hair up. The cut was healing the swealing went down it didn't look as worse as it did before but his mind flashed back to last night.

He was talking to Claire about Luke and heard something loud fall in the kitchen. Running in he saw Aria mumbling holding her head on the floor he didn't know what happened or what she saw. But whatever it was it gave her memory back he was happy because she remembered but was she really the same after this. Feeling her hand twitch he looked down and saw her eyes where open as they shined from the sunlight.

"How do you feel?" Owen asked rubbing her back.

"My head feels like hell but I guess the good part is that I remember mostly everything." She sat up so she was now looking at him and smiled putting her hand on the side of his face. She brushed her fingers across the stubble on his cheek even though she remembered she still felt different. "Thank you by the way."

Owen looked at her confused. "For what?"

"For staying even when we all thought I was never going to get it back." She said.

"Yeah well when your with a person that would do the same for you without thinking twice about it your decision should be pretty clear." Owen nodded before reaching in his pocket holding out the necklace. "This belongs to you."

Aria took it smiling before putting it on. "Feels good to wear this again."

"So, do you remember last night?" Owen asked.

"Yup I spilled all I remembered about why that last name was like a secret nightmare that I never woke up from. I never accepted it...until now guess this was my wakeup call that I needed. Maybe I needed to lose my myself for a while to find out who I really am." Aria said playing with the locket piece. "But even without my memory somebody still got some."

"I was just trying to help get your memory back." Owen smirked putting his hands up in defense.

"Is that what you call it?" Aria asked.

"Yes and in my defense I did ask you for permission." He pointed out making Aria poke her tongue on the inside of her cheek while smirking. "And you of course said yes."

"Oh hush." She waved him off before standing up along with him.

"Lets get dressed get what we need and head over to Paddock 9 Claire and everybody are waiting I'm gonna go check on the girls." Kissing her forehead he walked out front. "Blue put that down." Owen scolded letting the door close behind him.

That was all Aria heard before she heard Blue screech in retaliation making her chuckle slightly to herself before heading off to get ready. She took a shower coming out Owen jumped in while she was getting dressed.

She put on a pair of dark blue jean shorts, a gray tight v neck long sleeve and a pair of tennis she brushed her hair out before up in a pony tail. Putting on her fingerless gloves she reached under the bed as Owen was coming out the bathroom looking at her curiously.

She pulled a black rectangle case out and unlocked it showing guns and other weapons. It was something she kept around just in case and Owen never minded the idea but could only be used for emergencies. She pulled out two guns and two sets of back up amo for both of them she loaded one up aiming it.

"Should be okay at least we both have a gun now." She said putting it on safety and in her back pocket along with the shock stick on her side.

Owen nodded as he wore black tennis, black jeans, a white wife beddah and a short sleeved black button down that was opened up before hooking the handgun on his side. He picked up his other one so it could be reloaded again he had to see what did she know about Luke.

"We found out about LH and who he is." Owen said.

Aria nodded. "Yeah, I heard you and Claire talking you said the guy name was Luke Hoskins."

"Right apparently Hoskins has a son I know the guy but the thing is I knew him as Luke Richards not Hoskins." He said loading up his gun.

"Doesn't make sense how could he hide out like that and what's his motive anyway." Aria asked already not liking the sound of the guy. She watched Owen gaze shift down as a flash of anger hit his eyes. "Is there something your not telling me?"

"Luke isn't here for just the park or the code files he plans to take you and Blue back when he goes." He finished loading his gun up only to look up and see a confused look on her face. "I don't know why either but I do know it's not happening no mater what plan they come up with."

Aria tried thinking she never heard of a Luke Hoskins what the hell would he want with her unless somebody else was pulling his strings. She closed her eyes trying too think maybe she seen him before his first name sounded familiar. But Hoskins and Richards she never heard those two before. Her eyes soon widen as her head starting to hurt a bit...his name Luke for short that wasn't his full name.

"Hey," She looked up to see Owen now in front of her "He's not getting those files, Blue or you I promise, Okay?" He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear that was out her pony tail she nodded smiling slightly. He hugged her resting his chin on top of her head and she laid her head against his chest.

She had to tell him that Luke wasn't just Luke to her his name at that time it was Lucas her ex boyfriend...

* * *

 **That was chapter fourteen leave me a review of what you think about this chapter but, until next time!**

 **Chapter 15 - Not A T-Rex Roar**


	15. Putting Together The Pieces & The Plan

**Authors Note- I got enough support so I will definitely be continuing this story, I still had to re read it and remember where I was taking that story. I will be editing the old chapters and fixing the errors that were made while I continue to write new ones, hope people enjoy! Don't forget to leave me a review of this chapter and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Aria walked out the bungalow with a sad look, she slowly approached Delta who looked up and shot her a low growl. "Easy, I come in peace." She slowed her steps as she carefully got closer to the Raptor, Delta soon calmed down when she felt the familiar touch of Aria's leather glove. Aria began rubbing the side of her face gently. "This is all my fault Delta...all of it." The Raptor let out a small sound. "I just wished I remembered more so I could put an end to this."

Owen walked out with a back pack, looking to the left he saw Blue over by another area. He spotted Aria with Delta, he frowned noticing her mood was a bit off since he filled her in about Luke Hoskins and why he said that he was here. It threw him off because he already knew he wasn't gonna let Hoskins get a hold of her, Delta, or Blue but she still had this sad look to her.

Moving from Delta, Aria walked back over to where she saw Owen. "Hey, you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Owen hooked the bag on the back of the motorcycle, his eyes flickered up to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She questioned.

"Maybe because you almost died twice, lost your memory for a bit, got a cut on your calf and we are stuck on this island with people trying to kill us and kidnap you." Owen pointed out.

Aria went silent. "Well when you put like that." She shook her head. "There is every reason not to be okay." Looking down, she felt a little nauseous and made a face.

Owen caught this and rested a hand on her hip. "Hey, you okay? You don't look to good."

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay." Aria waved it off. "Just feeling a little sick, we should go though. We are to exposed to the open out here."

"I agree with you on that." Owen got on the bike, she got on behind him. "Just one more thing." He let out a loud whistle, the two Raptors looked up in curiosity and watched as he looked back. "Let's go girls!" He called out before pulling off on the motorcycle, the two raptors let out screeches before dashing after him.

Aria watched how it was different this time was compared to how it was when they were first set free and running by Owen's side. It felt different and they didn't have any equipment on their heads, the only thing driving them was their loyalty to Owen and also because he was the Alpha.

Blue took the right of Owen as Delta took the left, they screeched communicating with each other before dashing ahead. "Do they know where we are going?" Aria questioned.

"Yeah, that old backpack that you had still had the scent of Paddock 9 on it so I let them sniff it and get it's scent before we left." Owen said.

Aria just held on to Owen and laid her head on his back, she couldn't stop thinking about Lucas or Luke as he was going by. She couldn't believe that he lied and his real name was Hoskins but why he was after her, Blue, and Delta she had no clue considering he dumped her years ago.

All of this fighting for some old files that her great grandfather had to create his own Hybrid that he made up years ago. For some reason she couldn't help but feel that there was something she was missing to this, somebody was pulling the strings but she just didn't know who.

Later on in the Paddock, Claire was sitting up in the safe box are with Lowery and Brian.

"Yes!" Lowery banged his open palm on the table.

Claire looked over at him. "What is it Lowery?"

"I got the computer working." Lowery pointed to now the now working PC. "It took some time but I finally got it." He said with a sigh. "Now let's see something." He typed up a couple things before pressing a button, the other five monitors lit up showing the security camera feed for the Paddock. Three of them showed image from inside while the the other two showed the front and the back outside.

"Wow, Lowery you really did it." Claire patted his shoulder with a smile.

"I get a raise when this is all over right?" Lowery questioned.

"If we make it out of this then sure buddy." She said, he nodded before going back to typing.

"Is this all you can get?" Brian raised a brow.

"Unfortunately yeah." Lowery turned around. "Aria turned off all the other connection, I'm shocked I got this one working. Once she turned it off, all the security camera's went down, shocking fences, phone connection and anything close to that won't work."

"I don't even wanna imagine the dinosaurs roaming around everywhere. This place will be just like it did the last time." Claire shook her head. "Complete hell and with Aria in her state we are completely screwed here, we should have just left."

"Whoa, relax." Brian rested a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him. "Do you gotta think the worst of things?"

"Kinda her thing." Lowery said, she shot him a look. "Just saying." He shrugged.

"Listen all we gotta do is wait for Aria and Owen and then try to figure some of this stuff out. Then once we do get a plan, which we will." He pointed. "All we have to do is power it back up."

"That's gonna be hard be had." Lowery said. "The main power source is all the way on the other side of the island, it would take hours just to get there."

"Who's dumb idea was it to put it that far?" Brian scoffed.

Lowery pointed to Claire, she sighed. "It was mine, I never thought a day would come where I would have to turn it back on myself. We always had the people that work over there and if we had to shut it down we could easily call them and tell them to turn it back on."

"Well everybody that works here is gone." Lowery said.

"I know that Lowery." Claire said sternly.

Hearing the screeching Raptors, they all looked up wide eyed. Turning to the camera's they saw two Raptors approach the closed Paddock door and both of them let out another round of screeches and growls.

"Did they find us?" Lowery asked in a panic.

"No, no look closer." Claire pointed. "That one has a blue stripe going down it's back, which means it's them." She saw Owen's motorcycle pull up as him and Aria was on the back, she felt a wash of relief come over her. "About time."

"I'll open the gate." Lowery got up and went over to the switch, he hit it and opened it up.

"We will go down there and meet them." Claire said as her and Brian walked out.

Owen parked his bike allowing Aria to get off, she stumbled a bit from her body feeling a little weaker then usual.

"You guys!" Claire called out.

The two Raptors snapped their heads up with a growl, the Paddock doors were closing back up. Aria eyes widen as she saw Brian and Claire emerge from the trees but both of them stopped seeing Blue and Delta.

"No, no stay back!" Aria called out, she knew that Blue and Delta were familiar with her and Owen but Brian and Claire was a different ball game.

Owen quickly got off the bike as him and Aria got in front of Claire and Brian, they both held their palms out. "Whoa, easy Blue." He looked at her with a stern expression. "They are okay, so stand down."

Both of them screeched at them while snapping. "Hey, Delta. Delta back up!" She pointed as the two of them were slowly edging their way towards them. "Whatever you two do...don't move." Aria said back to Claire and Brian. "Delta, relax this is not the enemy." She screeched at her. "Don't give me that, I said back up."

"Blue." Owen warned as he saw her feet shifting. "Blue!" He got the Raptors attention, she screeched at him. "Don't give me that, stand down now." The two Raptors exchanged growls before stopping and taking slow steps back.

"Good, good." Aria nodded. "There we go." Her and Owen started taking slow steps towards them, both of them growled. "It's okay...nobody here is gonna hurt anyone."

Brian and Claire continued to watch the two of them with wide eyes. It sill surprised Claire how they were able to calm an animal as wild as Raptors down but somehow they did it. She started remembering them saying something about a mutual respect was between them.

"It's okay, we are all okay." Owen assured. "Just like old times huh?" He said to Aria.

She smirked. "Yeah." Looking back she saw the two Raptors had stopped moving making them do so as well.

Blue let out a growl when she saw Owen reaching to his pocket. "Easy, Blue." He held up two pieces of jerkey that he was feeding them earlier, he threw one to Blue before giving one to Delta who did a little jump to get hers. "Good, see there we go." Pulling out two more pieces he quickly threw them in one swift move inside the bushes, Blue and Delta quickly took off to get them.

Aria grabbed the duffel bag. "Come on, they are okay now." She said as Claire and Brian wasted no time following her.

They all walked up to the room and got inside, closing the door behind them. "That was close." Owen sighed. "What were you thinking rushing down like that? You been to the Raptor cage before so you know how this goes."

"Well excuse me for being worried." Claire scoffed.

"Just be careful next time." Owen said. "We can only keep them calm for so long."

"Aria." Lowery went over and hugged her, she frowned making a face. "I'm glad your okay, now you may not know this because of your situation but I'm the leader now." Her brow raised.

Owen cleared his throat. "Lowery."

"And you always agree with me, you even called me smartest person you know at one point." Lowery continued.

"I don't remember calling you smartest person I know but maybe I did when we first met at the control room." Aria smiled.

"Yeah, when we first met at the...oh snap." Lowery trailed off when he realized what she said. "You got your memory back?"

"Bits and pieces." She shrugged.

Lowery laughed nervously as Brian and Owen shook their heads. "And I knew that the entire time!" He held his hands out. "I was just joking around, you know to ease the tension around here."

"Uh, huh." Aria nodded.

"Wait your serious? When did you get it back?" Claire asked.

"Yesterday night." Aria said. "It was the most painful thing to ever experience but with the right person I got through it."

Owen gave her a small smile. "I was gonna tell you guys but I decided to let Lowery keep going."

"What? Do you want to plan my funeral?" He asked.

"I won't hurt you Lowery." Aria patted his back. "You're to useful."

Lowery shrugged. "I'll take it." He went back to the computer.

"Here Claire." Aria unzipped the bag and handed her a change of clothes. "Thought you wanted to change."

"Thanks, and thanks again from saving us from that T-Rex earlier." Claire took them from her.

"Okay, okay enough thanking it's getting to mushy in here." Aria says. "Just take the clothes prissy pants."

Claire rolled her eyes. "She's back."

"So what did you guys find out there?" Brian asked.

"A lot." Owen nodded. "But no matter how I look at it, all of this still doesn't make sense."

"Well first before we get into what we do know here." Lowery looked to Aria. "Do you know the codes to the old Hammond files?"

"I really don't." Aria shook her head. "I never did."

"So why does Luke Hoskins think you do?" Claire asked. "And who is he?"

"For starters he is Vic's son." Owen said. "He used to work with me in the Navy a couple years ago but he left before I did."

"Whoa hold the phone, Hoskins had a kid?" Lowery asked.

"Yup but he doesn't want the island he just wants my Raptors and Aria for whatever reason. He already has the lead on us when it comes to the numbers gain with Raptors but his are very different." Owen said. "He controls their movements with a remote, I saw that with my own eyes but Luke already said the fighting wasn't him though. So whoever else he has with them is controlling that part."

"Wait this guy is controlling these Raptors with a device? How?" Brian asked, he looked to Claire.

"I can't even answer that but I bet Wu has everything to do with it." Claire said, she scoffed. "So wait, one team is here for a messed up T-Rex and wants the island and the others just want the Raptors and Aria not to mention the code?" She shook her head. "Whoever is pulling these strings is good."

"You can say that again." Lowery said. "Oh, yeah I told Claire that in the lab I noticed that five tubes were missing of this thing called TRIM278 which is short for-"

"T-Rex and Indominus mini's." Owen and Aria said at the same time.

Lowery threw his hands up. "Why do you guys keep ruining my big reveal?"

Aria shrugged. "It's kind of obvious Lowery."

"Well sure but...oh just forget it." He waved it off. "Anyway, Wu wanted to make a couple of these things for the park but of course Simon said no because he thought it would be to much."

"The guy creates his own freaking Hybrid but yet he thinks that is to much?" Owen raised a brow.

"Even Simon had his limit." Claire sighed. "But there were five tubes and I just don't even wanna think of which one they made more of."

Lowery nodded. "Yeah, also that group that Leslie is in is called GEN OPS and they are just some people that were fired from INGen years ago. That T-Rex we ran into by the way was just a test dummy from the TRIM278 but she didn't turn out right so they dumped her on the far part of the island."

"That would explain why it's so pissed off." Owen said. "Dump and animal and forget about it, you know it's coming back with revenge on the brain."

"That's true but back to this OPS situation." Aria spoke back up. "If they were fired by INGen years ago then who do they work for now? And who does Hoskins work for?"

"That's what we don't know but it's obvious that Hoskins is working for Wu and INGen so we can cross that one off the list." Lowery says. "But Aria you're pretty useless right now." She snapped her head over to him. "Useless to INGen and whoever else wants you because you don't know the code to the files is what I meant." He quickly said. "But come on your the great granddaughter of the guy who made Jurassic Park come to life in the first place, didn't you see stuff like this coming?"

"Of course I did." Aria sighed, she leaned back against the table. "Anywhere the Hammond name goes it carries trouble behind it, people are always gonna swear you know something. They find out your last name and start cursing your family for what one person did, calls you grandfather a killer and more." She said as all of them looked over at her with sad looks. "I hate that last name and I hate the last name Murphy."

"Which is why you changed it?" Claire asked.

Aria nodded. "Yeah, I guess all of this is my fault. I just wish I knew what Leslie has against me."

"None of this is your fault." Brian said.

"Ehh..." Lowery trailed off but was elbowed in the gut by Claire, he coughed stumbling back. "B-Brian's right it isn't your fault."

"It is because...I know Luke." Aria spoke up getting their attention, they looked at her wide eyed and confused. "He went by Lucas when I met him, which is why his name didn't stick out to me. The reason he knows me is because I dated him years before I even came to Jurassic World and was the last person that that knew me as Aria Hammond."

"Well that actually explains a lot." Lowery said. "Hoskins wants payback at Owen for stealing a girl that he use to date and wants to ruin his life by taking the things he cares about most. Case solved." He shrugged.

"What about the files Lowery?" Claire asked.

"I-" He opened his mouth to speak, he lowered his hand while shaking his head. "I'm still stumped on that one."

"Wait a minute, you use to date Luke?" Owen asked. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't figure out until afterwards but I didn't know how you would take it." Aria looked down. "I'm sorry Owen."

He sighed. "We'll talk about that later, what else do you remember?"

"I remember my great grandfather telling me he always wanted to make his own dinosaur but he never told me that he did or was trying to. The guy never gave me a code or even a hint to one." She threw her hands up. "If he did I just don't remember."

"Well me and Claire have our own theory about that." Lowery said.

Her brow raised. "You do?"

"Yeah, that maybe there isn't any codes or files and that this whole Hybrid thing is a joke." Claire says.

"Who the hell would go through all this just for a simple joke?" Owen asked.

"Whoever else that Luke Hoskins guy and GEN OPS is working for." Brian shrugged. "I bet if we find out who then this all will make sense."

"He's right." Aria nodded. "But if this thing is real then we are all gonna be out of luck because I don't know the code."

Lowery shook his head. "Well we can't pull them up on the computer to try and crack the code on the files to see if it is there."

"How come?" Owen looked over at him.

"Aria shut off the power from the control room and the only way to do it is to power it back up by the main source. Which is located on the other side of the island." Claire said.

"I need to use one of the computers in the control room to try and crack it, this won't work." Lowery patted the computer next to him.

"I guess we are all going to have to split up then." Aria sighed. "But we should do it at night, the more dark the better."

"She is right." Owen nodded. "If I know anything about Luke it is that he likes to hunt during the day and rest up at night. So later on Lowery will head back to the control room and the rest of us are going to the main power building to turn it on."

"Good plan." Aria gave a nod. "Now we just need to figure who is going with who."

"Well, you're not going." Owen said sternly.

"What do you mean I'm not going?" Aria looked over at him. "I have to."

"No you have to stay here, your the one they want and if they get you then the only people left is Blue and Delta." Aria was about to object, he held up a hand. "Your head isn't fully healed, your calf is still injured and your not a hundred percent to go out there and try to fight."

"Owen's right." Claire said. "I can't believe I just said that." She shook her head. "But he is right Aria, your not at your best to go out there and if we do run into them then we have the upper hand cause your not with us."

Owen nodded. "Yeah, I'm leaving Delta with you while you and Lowery head over to the control room later and stay there."

"But-" Aria went to speak.

"I don't care how you say you feel Aria, your not going and that's the end of that. I almost lost you like what, four times? Let's try to not make it a fifth." He walked past her. "Come on Brian you can help me load the guns up." They both walked out the door.

Aria sighed. "Come on Lowery, lets pack up."

 **Meanwhile..**

Luke sat on the beach sharpening his knife, Leslie walked over to him making him look up. "What can I help you with?"

"You been sitting on your but all day, now do you have a plan or not?" She asked. "How do you plan on getting Aria and those Raptors so we can leave."

"Patience, Leslie." Luke smirked. "Get some."

Leslie glared. "What is in this for you anyway Hoskins?"

"Well I don't mind telling a story." He stopped sharpening his knife with a sigh. "Me and Aria use to date years ago but that girls love for dinosaurs got in the way of that. She wanted to protect and raise them and I just wanted control over them and get the job I was supposed to but my dad gave it to Owen Grady." Luke rolled his eyes. "So a couple years later I had found Wu and me and him came up with a plan."

"I thought you were working for Lex?" Her brow raised.

"I am, call it two jobs and two checks. Lex gets her daughter back, Wu gets the dinosaurs and the code to Hammond's Hybrid files and this island and I get paid." Luke shrugged. "Not much to it."

"Lex sent me out here for her, so why did she send you to?"

"Maybe because she figured you fail, your a good strategist Leslie and pretty cool when it comes to fighting but even you can't control your big cousin." Luke said, she looked down. "Now what I want to know is why didn't you just tell her you were related to her?" He asked leaning back with a smirk. "The betrayal would have felt a lot better."

"Aria doesn't give a crap about how her actions affect others, I had to sit home and watch her mother cry and loose herself day by day. All she wanted was her daughter back but Aria ran away and didn't communicate with anybody that was in the Hammond family." Leslie shook her head. "She forgot about all of us and I looked up to her as a kid, but she just left everybody...including me."

"Ohh I see now." Luke nodded. "This is a personal issue, mixed with a little jealousy huh? Your cousin became the great Raptor trainer and was known to getting in a Paddock with a T-Rex, something you wanted?"

"Not that exactly." Leslie rolled her eyes. "But I hated that our great grandfather thought she was so great and better then all of us, he never said it but I know he was thinking it. He left her and her mom the most money, the house, and even told her the code but didn't tell anyone else."

"Maybe you all had big mouths." Luke laughed making her glare over at him. "Listen you and Aria can go to therapy later about your issues once we are out of here, what are you going to do with that T-Rex?"

"That's my business." Leslie walked off, she saw the four Raptors by the girl GiGi who was on the computer typing.

"Luke!" GiGi called out getting his attention. "I can't get into the Jurassic World security system."

"That so huh?" Luke stood up as he brushed his pants off. "Must mean somebody turned the main power off." He hooked his knife on his hip. "I guess this means that Owen finally wants to play, GiGi get the girls ready for me."

"All of them?" Her brow raised.

"No just my two, I got another job for you and your two." Luke hooked his glasses on his shirt, he twirled his blade in his right hand. "Let's pack it all up and move out."

 **Later that Night**

Aria had packed everything up with Lowery, the plan was that the two of them would go to the control room and wait while Brian, Claire, and Owen would go turn the main power back on. She had felt bad because no matter how she looked at it, this was her fault for leaving her mother in the first place and never coming back home.

Walking down, she opened the door and went inside the Paddock. She walked through and saw Delta curled up by some bushes, she wouldn't have seen her if Delta hadn't opened her eyes. Aria walked through and took the time to admire how big it was, it was just like being out in the jungle of the park.

After a while she found Owen, he just had on his wife beddah as it showed off his frame and muscles more. He had the hood up of the half crushed jeep that was caused by the attack of that T-Rex from earlier, he stopped when he heard footsteps.

He looked back. "You guys finished?"

"Yeah." Aria nodded. "Me and Lowery are gonna be heading out in a little while since it's gonna be a long walk." She walked over. "When are you guys going?"

"Just as soon as Claire gets done changing." Reaching up, he pressed the button and let the hood slam down. "Were gonna be fine."

"I didn't say anything about that Owen."

"But you were thinking it." He pointed out making her go silent. "See."

She bit her lip. "Are you mad at me about Luke?"

"No." Owen said plainly.

"Now who's lying?" Her brow raised.

"I just don't get why you didn't tell me as soon as you figured it out. I accepted a lot about you Aria, what made you think I couldn't except this?"

"Because you knew him and-"

"I don't care about that, just next time give me a heads up." He wiped his hands on the rag, she walked over and hugged his waist making him sigh. "I care about you and that's why you gotta take a backseat on this one, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I get it." She nodded as she looked up at him. "Promise me your coming back."

"I'm coming back, then we are gonna figure out how to get Leslie and Hoskins off this island."

"How are we gonna do that?" Aria sighed.

He rested his hand on the side of her face, he brushed his thumb across her cheek. "That's a plan for later but whatever it is you're going have to trust me."

"I always have." Tilting her head up, he looked at her before bending down and pressing his lips against hers. He backed her up against the wall trapping her against him, she reached up and gripped his shirt. Owen pulled away, he kissed her a couple more times before resting his forehead against hers. "I love you." She said as she closed her eyes with a sigh. "But if something goes wrong I am coming after you."

He smirked and rested a hand on her hip. "I love you too." Feeling a little dizzy she stumbled forward but Owen grabbed her. "Whoa, you okay? You been like that ever since this morning."

"Maybe I'm just a little tired, I guess it is a good thing that I'm not going with you guys." She sighed.

Hearing rustling through, they turned around to see Brian and Claire coming through the trees. "Hey-uh do you want us to come back?" Brian asked.

"No, we were just talking." Owen waved it off, he kept his hold on Aria who was looking like she was ready to throw up at any minute. "Go on and find Lowery so you guys can get a head start."

"Okay, I'll get Delta first and then I will go get him." Aria moved away from him, she sighed looking at the three of them. "Be careful out there you three." Reaching on her side, she pulled her shock stick off her side and handed it to Claire. "You can't use a gun but this might come in handy out there."

"Thanks." She took it showing her a small smile.

Lowery walked through the trees. "Okay everything is packed Aria, you ready?"

"Yeah." She walked over to him.

"Here Lowery." Owen through him a talkie. "That's to keep in contact with us, take care of her." He said sternly with a point.

"I will." Lowery and Aria said at the same time making Brian and Claire share a chuckle.

"Okay." Owen sighed. "Lets, go."

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter wasn't much you guys, I haven't done this story in a while but I hope I did okay with this one. I changed the chapter name because I decided to go in a different direction with this story then where I was going the first time. But in the next chapter it will be more action and face offs but anyway don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think.**

 **Chapter 16- The Night Hunt & Leslie vs Aria**


End file.
